Unexpected
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Everyone has secret feelings. What if those all came to the light? -Multiple Pairings, Rating to be safe-  AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/Note:** I had this on my mind for awhile. It also has been a long journey for this to become one of the Bleach fanfics I have written. Please enjoy this fanfic and tell me how it was for you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach...

**Unexpected**

In the middle of the day with class starting, everyone was going to sit at their assigned desk. Uryuu always sat near the front to be near the sensei's desk and to quickly leave the class. Ichigo sat on the other side of the room since the sensei sat them far away from one another. Their friends near the back since the sensei insisted that they were all going to be seperated since they all seem to be gone at the same time.

The main reason why they are always gone is because they need to pick up Renji from some parties and sometimes the others as well. Orihime is sometimes late because her alarm doesn't go off at the right time. Chad is barely ever late and if he is then it's because he waits awhile for everyone else to get ready then goes when called. Uryuu is never late whether or not something went on the other night. Rukia really doesn't be late either since she wakes up before everyone else.

The only time the others party is when Renji invites them to go along, but sometimes he doesn't. Some of them really don't like to party since that's not what they like to do or it's something that doesn't interest them. Ichigo parties sometimes when he feels like it. Renji does it when they don't have a test the next day, but he also likes doing things that are illegal. Chad just kind of goes with it since he's not that opinionated at times as long as he gets to hang out with his friends he's content. Rukia and Orihime go to listen to the music most of the time. Uryuu goes because normally he's just dragged along for the ride by Ichigo since if he goes Uryuu has to go also.

Ichigo looked at Uryuu at the corner of his eyes noticing that he wasn't looking at him. Uryuu was more concentrated on the board waiting for the sensei to arrive into class. They all seem to notice that their sensei is missing in action at the moment. It makes no sense to none of them at all. Their sensei always comes in at the tone of the bell while they are still chatting, but the bell rang a few moments ago. Orihime looked at Renji then at the rest of her friends with the same look of confusion.

A different sensei walked in that they have never seen. _Is this person our substitute sensei or our new sensei?_ Uryuu wondered while Ichigo still stared at him then at the sensei to see what was so interesting. The whole class was quiet with respect for the sensei that had just walked in. They never had a substitute or even a new sensei during the middle of the year. Renji was sitting there shocked to see who it was and was everyone else.

"I'm Tousen Kaname. I shall be your sensei for the rest of the year." Kaname stated while writing his name on the board with sensei.

"Wait a minute, you're telling us that you're our new sensei?" Renji blurted.

Kaname nodded. "For now, yes."

They all didn't know what to say or think. They all were still quite astonished by the thought of a new sensei. Chad and the rest of his friends except Uryuu were thinking the same thing that there was something different about him. Ichigo was more worried about what Uryuu must be thinking since he's the closest to the front of the class. In such cases as these the students just stay quiet while the man spoke to introduce himself.

The class's new sensei then started to pass out the tests the other sensei made before that one had left. Some of the students would like to know where the other sensei had went and why, but they know that they wouldn't get the answers. Uryuu watched as Kaname walked on by with his eyes then looked at the test that was in front of him. Ichigo saw this and was not happy about the test that he had to get ready for last night. Orihime looked at the sensei with the look of unknowing. Chad watched his desk ignoring the sensei when he walked by to give him his test.

Kaname then stated, "Begin."

The class started on the test with some of them scribbling the wrong and right answers. The class was working hard on the test while some like Uryuu were doing the right answers because of studying. They can see that their new sensei is kind, but they don't know what was so different about him. They really wanted to know, but at the moment they needed to focus on the test. The test was more difficult than some thought it would be.

They all got done with their test giving it to the sensei on the desk. The class left for lunch an hour later going off to eat wherever they like to meet their friends in the school for it. Ichigo and his friends went to the roof to eat, they are the only ones that eat up there. On the roof is when they just hang out and eat their lunches. They all sat down in their normal spots. Ichigo inbetween Uryuu and Renji while the girls sit beside Chad.

"The sensei wasn't looking around that often." Renji stated starting the conversation.

"Were you happy about that so you could cheat?" Rukia proclaimed as a small smile perched on her lips.

Renji laughed. "Who said I cheated? I studied last night since I didn't go to the party that was going on."

"I wonder why our other sensei is gone?" Orihime questioned as she looked at her food.

"It's not in our position to know." Chad answered.

"True." Orihime agreed putting a wierd looking thing in her mouth that would disgust everyone else.

Ichigo looked at Uryuu. "Well, there is something different about this sensei. We all want to know what it is, but I don't think we're going to find out from him."

"It's not our business, Ichigo. It's his alone." Uryuu stated looking at Ichigo.

"Don't you want to know, Uryuu?" Ichigo questioned wrapping his arm around his waist.

"No, I don't really care." Uryuu answered scooting closer to Ichigo then taking a bit out of his sandwich.

Renji rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm going to find out tonight. You're joining me, right, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, may as well, since I don't know if Uryuu has nothing planned tonight." Ichigo answered pulling Uryuu closer to him.

"I have to study and get things around for tomorrow because of the project." Uryuu commented leaning into Ichigo.

Orihime smiled. "I'm almost done with mine. Just a few more hours and it'll be completely finished."

Rukia sighed. "I've been busy helping my brother around our new house that I've completely forgotten about it."

Renji chuckled with a little smile. "I've been done with it since mine was just a research project."

"You probably just copied and pasted from the internet, didn't you?" Rukia questioned knowing the answer.

"Yeah, pretty much." Renji stated his answer then continued, "At least I didn't forget about it."

"At least, I don't have a record." Rukia said as a comeback.

"It's not that bad. At least I didn't kill anyone." Renji retorted.

"How long is your record?" Orihime states.

Renji shrugged. "I don't know since they barely ever catch me."

"Lets see. Vandalizing, assault, and trespassing." Rukia said naming them all.

"Like I said barely able to catch me." Renji responded proudly.

"That's all that's on your's?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Why? You normally do it with me." Renji commented.

"Yeah, but I have more than even you."

"What's on your's then?" Renji asked with a onigiri in his hand.

"Vandalizing, fighting, trespassing, burglary, assault, and DUI." Ichigo said mentioning only a few.

"That's right. At least you were prenounced innocent for all charges." Renji answered laughing.

"You asshole. I get caught without you most of the time!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

Renji laughed a little. "That's because... nevermind. I'll tell you later."

They noticed that it was about time that they all headed back into class. They all went in throwing their trash away with the rest of their gang. When they went to their class they went to their seats to wait for their next sensei to begin. Ichigo sat looking at Uryuu wondering why he was staring at Kaname Tousen so intently. Ichigo sighed and looked at the wall seeing that Uryuu was fiercely paying attention to the sensei.

_Damn. He turns me on so easily. He's not even seducing me, but he never even tries to do that._ Ichigo thought keeping his eyes off of Uryuu and toward the wall.

Uryuu's mind wasn't even close to what Ichigo was even thinking about. His mind was more set on the fact that the new sensei was attractive, but nothing else. Though now since the sensei was actually talking about the class project his mind traced back to what the sensei was telling them. If the sensei knew that the redhead was using purgery to get it done and over with.

They were all waiting for the bell to ring to leave class and head home. Ichigo waited at the door for Uryuu to take him home in his car. Uryuu looked at the paper that was in front of him seeing that the date for the paper was extended to the day after tomorrow, but he'd rather get it done tonight. He picked up his bag and started gathering things fo put within it. Uryuu then left the desk looking at it without saying a word.

Ichigo and Uryuu were heading to the Ishida's house since Uryuu has to get home faster than Ichigo. Besides that Ichigo was going to go home and change to get ready to go sneak into the school. Ichigo was driving his car that he just got from Renji, but he's afraid to know where he got it from. Ichigo parked in front of it knowing that he has to stay in the car since Ryuuken doesn't like him very much.

"Hey, Uryuu, wish me luck." Ichigo stated looking at him starting to put his hand at the back of Uryuu's head.

Uryuu chuckled feeling Ichigo's hand behind his head. "You won't need luck," Uryuu said with his head moving toward Ichigo with the other's hand guiding. Ichigo pressed his lips up against Uryuu's feeling Uryuu respond to the kiss. Ichigo put Uryuu up against the passenger side door wanting to deepen the kiss even further. Uryuu moaned into the kiss once he felt Ichigo bite his bottom lip letting him venture into his mouth. Ichigo and Uryuu were having a full out make out session with Uryuu just now wrapping his arms around Ichigo's neck with one of his hands entangling in Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo's right hand started to slide down to unbutton Uryuu's shirt. Uryuu started to feel one of his button getting messed with. His hand pushed Ichigo away to get the session over with. Ichigo frowned at the push, but he knows how Uryuu gets about this stuff. Ichigo got back to his seat and sat there looking at the other beside him. Uryuu straightened himself out before getting his bag from the backseat. He leaned over to Ichigo and gave him a kiss on the cheek then got out of the car going to his front door.

Ichigo watched as Uryuu went into his home leaving him behind. Ichigo sighed and started driving off to Renji's home where he should be waiting for him._ Why doesn't he want to go that far? We haven't even done that yet. He's probably just not ready yet... I suppose I'll wait a little longer. Now, where's Renji?_ Ichigo thought while driving to Renji's house. When Ichigo saw Renji's house up ahead he stopped in front of it waiting patiently for him to come out.

Renji came out of the house ready to score some information. Renji climbed into the car that he had given his partner in crime. "You ready, Ichigo?" Renji asked shutting the door. "I suppose I'm ready. Ready to go to jail again." Ichigo sighed after finishing the last sentence starting up the car again. Ichigo started driving off with Renji looking at him with worry on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Renji asked with a little of concern in his voice.

"It's Uryuu. That's all." Ichigo answered.

"What's going on now?" Renji questioned wanting to know.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. You know how he is. We've been dating for five months since school started." Ichigo reminded himself and his friend beside him.

"Damn, I don't understand that. Is it because you want to have sex and he doesn't?" Renji asked wondering if that was the problem.

"I would think so." Ichigo answered while stopping at a red light.

Renji sighed while looking at the red light waiting for it to turn green. "Try to wait a little longer. I know that you had sex more than a couple times, but he hasn't. You have to respect him for that."

Ichigo sighed again giving his car some gas to move once the light changed. "I suppose."

"When did you lose your virginity again?" Renji asked looking at Ichigo while he drives.

"Fifteen."

"How old are you now?"

"Seventeen."

"Okay, then be happy for the guy."

They were finally at the front of the school when Ichigo turned off the headlights. He started parking it making sure to not be in the middle of the street as well. When he had a perfect park he stopped. Renji got out of the car with Ichigo behind him. They started toward the school with Ichigo following Renji from behind to make sure no one had seen them. In which no one had seen them make their trip into the school.

Ichigo and Renji went into the office looking up Kaname Tousen's file. Renji hopped onto the principal's chair looking at the computer turning it on while Ichigo looked through the old filing cabinets. Ichigo looked at his own record seeing that he had more detentions then he thought. Ichigo put his own file up and continued searching for the sensei's. Renji typed in the password to unlock his way into the principal's computer. Renji saw that it seemed to work and decided that he was going to be able to find something out about the sensei.

"Orgy, come over here I was able to get in." Renji noted to Ichigo.

"Der, I couldn't find anything in the filing cabinets." Ichigo announced as he walked into the principal's office once he heard his code name.

"Great. I think I'll be able to find out something in here." Renji said while getting into the files of the sensei that the principal had.

Ichigo looked over Renji's shoulder. "Found it yet?"

Renji searched while saying, "I don't think so. I've ran into the other teachers."

"Yeah, but he's not our real sensei." Ichigo stated reminding his partner.

Renji had forgotten about that detail. He started searching through the substitute sensei files instead. The secretary has way too much time to be putting this stuff onto the computer. It took a whole hour until Renji Abarai had found what he was looking for. Ichigo went back over to Renji seeing that he was through with the looking and finally found what they were looking for. The file read, Kaname Tousen.

"Okay, here we go." Renji clicked on it.

Ichigo started reading aloud. "Kaname Tousen, health concerns... Blindness."

Renji sat there shocked. "He's blind? Never would've thought that."

"Me, neither. I thought that he was another one that doesn't really pay much attention to what we do." Ichigo stated.

"We're going to remember to tell the others about this, right?"

"I'm pretty sure since it's not every day that we get a blind sensei."

"That's fine, then." Renji said starting to get up from the principal's chair.

"Damn, where did you find it?" Ichigo stated heading toward the door.

"I found it in the nurses files, that the principal had." Renji stated logging off and going to the door leading out.

Ichigo and Renji left the school the same way they came in. Renji got into his side and Ichigo on the driver's side. Ichigo started driving with the headlights off to not signal an alarm from someone nearby. When they were far enough away he turned on the headlights. Renji smiled missing the adrenaline of sneaking into the school since they haven't done that for awhile. Ichigo thought for sure they were going to get caught, but they barely ever get caught when it comes into sneaking into their own school.

Ichigo sometimes wonders what Uryuu thinks when he does things like this. Probably that it's not going to be his fault if he gets into prison or in jail once again. It never seems that Uryuu cares at all, but he does. It just wouldn't be his fault since it's his stupid decision that he keeps doing this stuff. Yet, Uryuu's with him for some reason or another. He would like to know, but at the same time he doesn't. He would let Uryuu keep that to himself and let him stay a virgin until he is ready to become sexually active.

Ichigo sighed. "Man, this is a pain in my ass."

"What is exactly?" Renji asked hearing what Ichigo had to say.

"Not having sex." Ichigo said steering passed a stop sign.

"Okay, but you just ran a stop sign." Renji stated not feeling bad for him.

"Shit." Ichigo swore heading towards Renji's house.

Renji got out of the car watching as Ichigo left the front of his house leaving him to his own accord. He walked inside his house seeing that no one was home once again. He sighed while going up stairs to his room after grabbing a bottle of sake from the kitchen. His parents wouldn't miss it since he was the only one home most of the time anyways. Renji upstairs and checked the phone any messages which there wasn't any at all which doesn't surprise him at all most of the time anymore. He laid down upon his bed drinking some of the sake that was still in the bottle.

"That hits the spot." Renji roared in his room.

Renji let down his hair letting it fall around him. He looked at the sky seeing that there were stars starting to peek out of the night sky finally. He sighed then looked at the sheets of his bed seeing that it was empty just as much as him. If only he could have Byakuya, but he doesn't want anything to do with him since he has a criminal record at his age. He forgot why Byakuya and Rukia had to move, plus he forgot that they did move. He now has to find where they were living at now so he can come visit them when he feels the need to. Rukia will tell him in due time, but when will that be before he does something worse that Byakuya would never forgive him for?

_Waste of my time to wait for Byakuya to even acknowledge that he has an attraction towards me. I also can't do anything or Rukia would kill me for even trying to get him in bed. Damn it, I don't believe this whole damn thing that he doesn't feel that I'm damn attractive. I know that he wants me._ Renji thought drinking a giant swig of the alcoholic beverage that's in his hands. After a few more hours swigging down the alcohol he started to get ready for bed and crashed as fast as he drank.

====End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Uryuu and the rest of his friends except for Renji was starting to get around. Uryuu walked out of the house seeing Ichigo's car in front of the house. He got into the car on the passenger seat since he's the one that's seeing Ichigo. The two of them sat there quietly while Uryuu put on a seatbelt on then Ichigo started to drive away. Ichigo wasn't willing to say anything while Uryuu sat there and read a book while he drove. _Does Uryuu have to be so difficult?_ Ichigo questioned within his thoughts of seeing Uryuu below him.

"Ichigo, pay attention to the road." Uryuu pointed out glancing up from his book.

"Only if you give me a kiss." Ichigo offered with a slight smile.

"I don't have to give you a kiss to make you pay attention to the road!" Uryuu said angrily going back to his book.

"It wouldn't hurt anything." Ichigo retorted.

"Yes, it does because the last time I kissed you when you were driving we almost hit a pedestrian." Uryuu reminded Ichigo.

"Okay okay, I see your point." Ichigo agreed remembering the time.

Ichigo stopped the car once he was in front of Orihime's house. They sat there waiting for her to come out of her house getting bored at the same time. Only on Ichigo's part since Uryuu has other things to do. Ichigo looked at Uryuu seeing that he was putting his book down. Uryuu's face was suddenly looking at Ichigo's when he turned his head to see what Ichigo was doing with this time. Before Uryuu could say anything Ichigo's lips locked onto his. Uryuu broke away from Ichigo's kiss feeling that his bubble had been burst.

"Ichigo, not here. We'll be late for school. This is why I don't let you drive me in the morning." Uryuu said grabbing his sewing kit from his bag.

Ichigo sighed again, but that's a reasonable answer since they don't need to be late. He hates it when Uryuu does that sometimes. He's very demanding. That's what turns him on at times, besides Uryuu and his stubborn attitude towards him. Ichigo has to admit he gets really hormonal around this guy when Uryuu really isn't that much of a sensual person as Ichigo is now.

Orihime came out of the house with her bag in her hand. She smiled and ran to the car seeing her two friends waiting for her. While she was at the door to the backseat she waved at her house which the two of them didn't understand still. She opened the backseat door and sat down in the car. She shut the door beside her then put her seatbelt on while the car sped off again to gather the others.

Orihime sighed. "Did you guys have a good night sleep?"

"It was the same old thing." Ichigo said with his eyes on the road.

"It was the same." Uryuu responded looking out the windowshield.

Ichigo looked in the rearview mirror. "What about you, Orihime?"

Orihime put her index finger on her chin. "I had a dream that a giant octopus with two or even three heads was attacking the town. This guy in all white then came and saved the town, giving me a piece of the octopus. The man made a ton of fried octopus for the whole town to enjoy." Orihime smiled remembering the dream so well, but then she looked outside the window. Serene was written across her face. Uryuu and Ichigo just stayed quiet so not to interrupt her in her happiness. Uryuu looked at Orihime through the rearview and suddenly grabbed onto Ichigo's hand that wasn't on the steering wheel with Ichigo holding onto Uryuu's hand.

_Ulquiorra..._ Orihime thought to herself keeping her mouth shut with the smile still plastered on her face.

Ichigo stopped the car seeing that Rukia was walking to school instead. Ichigo drove the car over to where she was since she saw the car herself. Rukia sighed knowing that Ichigo wasn't going to take no for an answer. Rukia walked toward the car seeing that Orihime was already in her spot, and she went through the other side to get to the middle to not bother Orihime. Ichigo looked at Rukia and she knew that she isn't supposed to disturb Orihime. She was going to be quiet also to let her have her peace.

The rest of the ride was quiet to Chad's place. Lucky for them if Rukia was walking to school that means Renji's not going. Renji was going to stay home in his despair. They were supposed to tell the others what they have learned about Kaname Tousen their new sensei for now. Ichigo's on his own for that for a change since usually he just wants to be with Uryuu during lunch periods.

Ichigo stopped in front of Chad's place to see him coming out. Someone else was coming out of the house. Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight of the school's emo boy, Izuru Kira. Chad bent down and kissed the boys cheek then Izuru walked off to school not seeing the car sitting there. That wasn't what they thought they would see, especially at Chad's. Chad saw them and started to head over to the car with Rukia unlocking the door. Chad climbed into the car shutting the door beside him. He buckled his seatbelt while everyone stared at him with disbelief on their faces.

"What?" Chad asked with them looking at him.

"You're seeing, Izuru Kira." Ichigo voiced.

"Yes." Chad answered honestly.

"Ichigo, lets go. I don't want to be late." Uryuu said knowing that they are going to be hearing more about this when they eat lunch later.

Ichigo started driving off again knowing that Uryuu was going to be more furious if he was late. Everyone in the car was just being to themelves while Orihime fell right to sleep before they hit Chad's. They all were thinking about school while Ichigo's mind is to how he's supposed to tell his friends and boyfriend about their sensei. He hopes that Renji comes to school late at least since he knows how to break ice with people more than him.

They were at the school everyone got out since Rukia woke up Orihime while Ichigo goes to park the car. Uryuu walked a fast pace to get to his class before the bell rang while the rest of them trailed behind him. The bell run before Uryuu could get inside with a second left to not be late. Uryuu looked at Kaname who looked toward him and his friends that were now behind him. They walked in seeing that everyone was seated and ready for class to start.

"I'm sorry, that I'm tardy." Uryuu stated pushing his glasses up.

"That's all right, now take your seats you four." Tousen said looking back out to the class.

The four of them took their seats with Tousen Kaname starting to teach the class. Uryuu looked toward Ichigo's desk direction then put his eyes back on the sensei. Uryuu's heart started pounding hard up against his chest. _Ichigo should be in here by now. What's taking him?_ Uryuu thought with his heart going back at its normal pace since he started staring toward his desk with an opened science book. Rukia and the rest of the gang took out the science book and opened it to the page and listened to Kaname speak.

Ichigo was standing outside waiting for Renji to pick up the phone. He wanted to double check if Renji really wasn't coming to school. Ichigo looked at his cell phone noticing that its battery is almost dead. Ichigo looked at his phone book then pressed call to Renji's house phone. _If he's not picking up his cell, then maybe he'll pick up the house phone._ Ichigo thought as he heard ringing on the other line.

The line kept ringing, while Renji was getting around to be dressed just in case. When he heard the phone ring again, he was irritated enough that he went to pick it up. He looked at the caller ID then looked at the ceiling then answered the phone. He put his attitude in check then started talking while Ichigo was asking for Renji.

"It's Renji, Ichigo." Renji said while he grabbed a chair that was close to him to sit down on.

"Are you really not coming to school?" Ichigo asked watching as cars drive by.

"Nah, I thought about it, but I shouldn't, I'm already too late to go." Renji answered looking at the door hearing a knock.

Ichigo sighed. "Renji, you're going to end up going to that alternative school the way you're going."

"Just a minute, Ichigo, I got to answer the door." Renji put down the phone and walked over to the door.

_Why doesn't someone else answer that damn door?_ Ichigo thought with his down at his sides waiting for Renji to say something.

Renji started walking toward the door with his hands in his pockets. His steps were quick to see who it was so he could get back to Ichigo. He can't hold up Ichigo since he is at school. Renji opened the door to view his old sensei.

"Kurotsuchi? What are you doing out of jail?" Renji questioned letting him in.

Mayuri walked in and went to the couch. "I'll tell you once you get off the phone with Kurosaki, Abarai."

Renji nodded then went to the phone to tell Ichigo that he needs to let him go. He picked up the phone once again and sighed before saying anything. Ichigo put his cell up against his ear after hearing a sigh from Renji's line. Renji put his phone up to his ear.

"Ichigo, I'll talk to you later."

"Renji-"

"Don't worry so much about me. Bye." Renji hung up before Ichigo could say anything.

Ichigo heard the tone of disconnect then put his phone away once. _I guess, I should get to class and not worry about Renji at the moment. Now, how am I supposed to tell everyone, just bring up the random conversation. Our conversations are never that badly random, though._ Ichigo thought as he headed to class. As he opened the door to the classroom, Kaname was standing there with his hand out with a detention slip. Ichigo looked at it said with his shock the slip said Kurosaki, Ichigo.

Ichigo took the slip. "What's this for?"

"For being late to class eight times in a row." Kaname stated turning around to go back teaching again.

Ichigo looked at it in disbelief he barely ever gets detention. He then looked at his sensei with a sigh. Ichigo headed to the desk assigned to him seeing that Uryuu was looking at him. He smiled toward Uryuu, Uryuu didn't do anything in return, but look away from him and back on Tousen. Ichigo sighed hating what he had to go through just to get Uryuu's attention. Kaname seemed to have more of his attention than him and he's not with him.

_He's paying more attention to a blind man than his own boyfriend. What a riot. _Ichigo thought looking at Uryuu at the corner of his eyes.

Uryuu sneezed, but he covered his nose. Kaname looked toward him saying, "Bless you, Ishida." Uryuu looked at him with his eyes with a faint blush upon his cheeks. In that class, Uryuu felt a sense of ease. Ichigo watched as Uryuu nodded his head and said, "Thank you." Orhime seems to have noticed that Uryuu is acting different. Chad has also noticed this while Rukia was noticing how jealous Ichigo was getting.

In many of the minutes passed Uryuu watched as Kaname spoke taking notes down in a notebook. Paying attenttion carefully while listening to him speak with Ichigo looking at him with tired eyes. The bell rang a few minutes later with Kaname getting his papers set to leave the room. Uryuu watched with his eyes to see the sensei walk out of the room. In a blink of an eye there was another sensei within the room starting to teach this hours subject.

They all sat there waiting patiently for the hours for lunch to pass. Ichigo was now staring at the wall with his mind on the blind man that was just in there. His eyes unsure how to tell his group of friends. He knows that Uryuu doesn't care if he knew or not, but he wants to make sure that he didn't get attracted to that man. He wanted Uryuu for a long time and finally gets to have him. In many ways, he never wanted anyone that badly since he was fifteen when he finally went out with Rukia. Ichigo sighed quietly then looked at Rukia wondering what she was thinking about.

Rukia was thinking about Renji and her brother, Byakuya, because maybe Renji is making his way to her house right now. Rukia scribbled down some notes that the sensei suddenly was starting to write on the board. _I wonder does Byakuya want Renji, though? If he wants Renji then he wouldn't have turned him down so many times. He knows what Renji wants. I don't want him to touch Byakuya since he can't keep himself out of trouble that much at all. _Rukia announced within her thoughts while pausing in her notes to listen to the sensei.

When it finally was lunch everyone got their food and headed to the roof. Everyone sat down in their normal spots while they noticed Izuru and his friend Shuuhei Hisagi up there with him. Another group of people that has someone that used to hang out with them a little Shinji and his gang. Hiyori is the only one missing from the gang. They do wonder where she went, but they'll stay out of it.

"So, Chad, is Izuru going to come eat with us. We're not dangerous." Ichigo stated looking at Izuru and Shuuhei.

"He doesn't want to because he doesn't want to intrude." Chad answered unwrapping his sandwich.

Orihime smiled. "It's all right if he does especially since the two of you are together now."

"I don't have any problems with it." Rukia said taking a drink out of a juice box.

Chad nodded.

Uryuu unwrapped his sandwich. "How long has this been going on?"

"Not that long." Chad answered once again.

"Congratulations." They all said to Chad.

Chad stayed silent and started to eat.

Ichigo looked at Uryuu who was a good distance away from him. "Uryuu, do you have anything planned tonight?"

Uryuu looked at Ichigo. "No, why?"

"You want to go on a date?" Ichigo asked his boyfriend.

"Sure." Uryuu answered taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Cool, I'll pick you up around seven." Ichigo stated with mind on Kaname. _Oh, yeah, I have to tell them._

Rukia looked at Ichigo. "What is it, Ichigo?"

"Remember when me and Renji said we were going to get some info on Tousen?" Ichigo reminded them.

"Yeah." Rukia retorted.

Ichigo sighed. "Renji should be telling you guys. Kaname Tousen is blind."

They all were silent.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it." Ichigo said to break the silence.

Shinji walked over. "You found something out about the new sensei for your class? Interesting."

Uryuu sighed. "I'm leaving now."

Uryuu really couldn't stand Shinji, how he always likes to barge into things that don't concern him. He joined a different group and that's what started to rip a tide within their friendship. Even when Hirako was in their group Ishida couldn't stand him even then. Uryuu stood up and started to walk towards the door to get off the roof. Shinji started talking to them about some random thing that Uryuu didn't even care about also. He left the roof and headed to a classroom that didn't seem to have anyone on there.

"Shouldn't you be eatting lunch?" a voice wondered.

Uryuu found where the voice came from. "Tousen sensei."

"Yes. You haven't answered."

"No, I've already ate." Uryuu answered with his cheeks a little tint with some red.

"Good." Kaname said straightening out some papers.

Uryuu stayed silent as the blind man straightened out the papers. Kaname looked at him hearing a needle going through cloth. Uryuu looked at the clock seeing that only a few minutes went by and nothing more. Kaname walked over to the desk and put the papers down inside one of the drawers. Uryuu watched as Kaname did that at the side of his eyes. Uryuu walked toward the door seeing himself out feeling a little wierd. He headed back to the roof seeing that there was something of an attraction for the teacher.

_I shouldn't have that type of an attraction. He's a teacher and I'm a student._ Uryuu thought as he went back to his group of friends.

"Uryuu, you're back real quick." Shinji stated with a smile.

"Don't talk to me." Uryuu demanded sitting beside Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at Uryuu. "You know how everyone was wondering where Hiyori went?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Uryuu answered the question with the another question.

"Shinji was about to tell us." Orihime said before Ichigo could say anything.

Shinji nodded. "You came at the nike of time. She went to that alternative school."

Rukia was curious. "Alternative school?"

Shinji nodded. "The alternative school isn't that known, but I heard from Hiyori that the school is for teenagers that have bad reputations or something like that."

"You mean... with a record?" Orihime questioned.

"Yes, with records. Bad school records or even got in trouble with the cops every now and then." Shinji answered with a serious tone.

"Ichigo, you're next." Rukia said with a small smile.

Ichigo looked at Rukia yelling, "That's not funny!"

Rukia giggled. "I'm just joking."

Shinji shook his head. "Ichigo and Renji both have records. Once Yamamoto gets his hands on them their next to go to the alternative school. You guys are lucky not to get expelled instead."

Rose looked at Ichigo. "Good luck with you at that school. I heard that there's a gang there. Be happy that you're going to at least know Renji and Hiyori."

"Wouldn't Renji be going without me since he's done more?" Ichigo asked with some curiousity hoping that they knew.

"We don't really know." Shinji retorted walking away with Rose.

"Who's going to tell Renji?" Ichigo looked at Rukia.

"Why should I?" Rukia wondered.

"Because he goes to your house the most." Uryuu stated.

"I warned Renji earlier." Ichigo said toward Rukia.

"I really don't know much about the alternative school." Rukia honestly stated.

Ichigo sighed. "You really don't have to worry about it since you don't get into much trouble at all."

"You should call him before lunch is over." Uryuu stated.

Rukia sighed while taking out her cell phone. She started looking for their red headed friend's number. When she found it she looked at everyone around her which were her friends. In that moment she tapped the call button on her cell phone. She sat there hearing it ring with her friends watching her with her phone up to her ear. The phone stopped ringing and she hung up and tried again with the phone still ringing.

Renji was sitting in front of the Kurotsuchi with the other man starting to dress himself. Renji got up and started heading to the alcohol cabinet to get some for Mayuri and himself. He heard the phone start ringing again with a sigh of agitation, he went toward the phone again that day. While Mayuri strolled to the kitchen to get something to drink for himself. He grabbed a whiskey bottle and started heading back to the couch. Renji watched as he did and then grabbed the phone seeing the ID first before answering.

He pressed the talk button. "What is it, Rukia?"

"You have a problem." Rukia stated.

"Really, I didn't know." Renji said sitting at the seat that was next to the phone because of Ichigo's call earlier.

"Renji, take this seriously. Yamamoto is taking out some students that have records."

Renji looked at the carpet. "Really? Isn't that interesting."

Rukia sighed. "There's not that many at this school that have a record. It's just you, Hiyori, and Ichigo."

"Oh damn, this is serious." Renji realized not looking at the carpet anymore.

"You think. You have two records that are just as bad as the other." Rukia reminded.

"Where would I go for school?" Renji wondered aloud.

"Where else. The alternative school." Rukia answered.

"Shit, just what I needed." Renji stated with some worry.

"That's what you get. He's going to want to speak to your parents about the arrangement."

"Sadly." Renji said while watching Mayuri cross the floors to go get something to eat.

"Why do you say that?" Rukia questioned.

"Nothing. Bye." Renji hung up before Rukia could say anymore.

Renji went to the kitchen starting to put his hair back in a ponytail. Renji went into the kitchen to see what he has to eat which he noticed Mayuri already started digging through the cupboards. He knows he has enough ramen to last a lifetime or enough for an army. An army of hungry college kids. Mayuri looked at Renji with a glare not surprised by the neglect of some food that isn't ramen. Renji just shrugged at the Kurotsuchi not shocked at all about the lack of good nutrients.

"You still sleep with me even though you hate me enough." Renji stated getting into the freezer getting some ice cream.

"Sadly, and I don't understand why I would. Especially since you don't have that much intelligence to match." Mayuri stated getting some hot water ready for the ramen.

"To match with what, Kurotsuchi?" Renji walked toward Mayuri.

"That's none of your concern now is it, Abarai." Mayuri announced with no sudden movement to look behind.

"I suppose." Abarai said looking at the water that's not steaming yet.

The kettle started to whistle while Mayuri put the ramen within the bowl in front of him. Renji watched from behind Mayuri seeing him raise the kettle to pour the hot water into his bowl of ramen. Kurotsuchi looked behind him with his head a little bit turned seeing his old student's stare on his hand on the kettle. He put the kettle of hot water down then started to fix his ramen. Renji bit his bottom lip while looking elsewhere to not watch any longer and started strolling out the kitchen to the couch to relax.

Uryuu and Ichigo was sitting at a cafe once the school day had ended. Ichigo had a little smile upon his face while he looked at Uryuu's face. Uryuu looked at him with his eyes saying, "What's so interesting about my face?" Ichigo chuckled and leaned onto the table with his arms upon the table. He then looked at the menu that was in front of him. Uryuu sighed while looking at the menu not finding anything of his interest.

"Uryuu." Ichigo said thinking back to the earlier conversation with Shinji.

Uryuu looked at him. "What?"

"When do you think Yamamoto will call me down?"

"Tomorrow, since Renji is going to be there at school and that means he can drag you both down." Uryuu answered assuming that's what their principal will do.

"Well, this also keeps bugging me. Why do you keep staring at Kaname sensei?" Ichigo asked wanting to know.

"He's attractive." Uryuu answered knowing that it was the honest answer.

"Okay. I was just wondering, but you do have a point that he is pretty damn hot." Ichigo agreed.

"You spend too much time with Renji." Uryuu said getting a little aggitated.

Ichigo blinked. "Why? Is that a bad thing?"

"I would think so." Uryuu answered without even having to think about his answer.

Ichigo glared. "Then it's a bad thing if you stare at others."

Uryuu glared back. "I'm the one that should say that to you. You're the one who stares at others that he can't have."

"Oh, really." Ichigo pulled Uryuu into a kiss.

Uryuu backhanded him. "Not in front of people, Ichigo!"

"Stop being so damn demanding! You're in a relationship!" Ichigo shouted back.

"I don't care, I rather not be sucking your lips in front of so many people!" Uryuu said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo said in confusion.

"Home. Take me home, Ichigo." Uryuu walked away from the table heading out to Ichgo's car.

"All right, fine." Ichigo got up and started walking to the car.

When Ichigo went to the car he saw Ishida standing there ready to go. Ichigo can't believe Uryuu walked out of a date with him for the fifth time in a row. Uryuu couldn't believe Ichigo is more concerned about him cheating on him. He knows he would never cheat, he's not the cheating type. They barely even understand each other at all, but Uryuu really wanted to see if Ichigo would be ready to be faithful to just him. Ichigo isn't ready for that type of commitment just yet.

Ichigo started driving toward the direction of Uryuu's home making sure he gets home before him. In that moment Ichigo looked at Uryuu and sighed wanting to say something to the other sitting beside him. The date didn't turn out that well as they both hoped it would. The change of events seemed to have rattled their relationship. A new teacher since they lost their old one. The alternative school that which has high schoolers that have records go. They both think it's messing with their relationship, but also Ichigo would want sex which Uryuu doesn't want.

"I'm sorry, Uryuu." Ichigo said while looking at the road.

"I'll take your apology." Uryuu said while looking straight ahead with his hands on his lap.

When they made it to the Ishida's residence, he let Uryuu out. The man in the passenger's side of the car got out to head inside. The whole car ride was quiet after the apology. Uryuu walked up to his door while Ichigo drove away. Uryuu took out the key to the house while pushing up his glasses, so that his father wouldn't be able to see how sad he was. Uryuu walked in and saw Ryuuken looking out the window with a cigarette in his mouth.

"That Kurosaki isn't right for you, Uryuu." Ryuuken voiced while breathing out smoke before hand.

"When did you start to care?" Uryuu said standing there wanting to head to his room.

"Watch yourself."

"I always had."

Uryuu headed toward his room while his father still stood there. When he got in there he leaned up against his door while shutting it behind him. He sighed and went to his bed shedding off his clothes getting into his night clothes. Uryuu took of his glasses feeling stressed being the reason he's going to bed quite early. He got under the covers to rest and wake up for class the next day.

Rukia was going upstairs to head to bed when she heard the doorbell. She went back down the stairs to the door whether she wanted to or not. When she went over to the door she thought about it for a moment and turned her back to it. _It has to be Renji._ Rukia headed up to the stairs again. When she heard the knock again she decided to ignore it and go to her room to finish unpacking her dresses.

The knock faded into the distance that she didn't her it again. When Byakuya came down the stairs he went toward the door getting tired of the knocking. He looked through the peep hole and saw not Renji, but someone else. Byakuya opened the door seeing the full version of the person. Byakuya stared at the man before him. He thought it was ging to be Renji like always, but it wasn't that loud redhead that he thought.

"Kenpachi Zaraki." Byakuya voiced in little shock.

"Is that a way to greet your lover?" Kenpachi answered with maniacal grin.

"Yes, but when did you get out?" Byakuya questioned.

Kenpachi walked in. "Just a few hours ago."

"Yachiru is upstairs sleeping."

"Good." Kenpachi retorted putting Byakuya in his arms.

"Ken-" Byakuya was interrupted with a kiss on the lips.

Kenpachi broke it while Byakuya was relaxing within his embrace. Byakuya has forgotten how much he missed the man that's holding him. It had only been a few years since he been taken to psychiatric ward for his murder charge. Kenpachi scooped up Byakuya into his arms and headed toward the stairs. Kenpachi looked at the handsome man within his arms then walked up the stairs.

"Where's your room?" Kenpachi looked at Byakuya.

Byakuya pointed to the direction. "That way."

Kenpachi headed down that route and headed to the room shutting the door behind him. Rukia sighed knowing that voice was Zaraki's and decided to get back to her bed. _Well, Renji... You'll never get your hands on my brother with Kenpachi in the way._ Rukia thought with some happiness within it. In a way she felt sorry for Abarai since he was after him.

====End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The next day when Rukia awoke from bed she walked out after she got dressed. She realized that Kenpachi is going to stay with them now since he's back. Rukia grabbed an apple and walked out with her lunch in hand. When she was a block a way from her place she saw Orihime walking with someone she doesn't know. Rukia stared in complete confusion of the sight she is beholding.

Rukia started walking over to Orihime and the man beside her. Rukia crossed the street once there was no cars going and ran to catch up to her. "Orihime," Rukia exclaimed to the female. Orihime turned around seeing the Kuchiki catching up to her. She smiled in her direction and waved to the Kuchiki. The man beside Orihime stopped to wait for Orihime, but waited for the other female to catch up.

"Orihime, how are you this morning?" Rukia asked finally caught up to the other girl.

"I'm great! What about you?" Orihime retorted with a smile upon her face.

"Fine, but whose this?" Rukia questioned after answering.

"This is Ulquiorra Schiffer." Orihime announced with Ulquiorra beside her.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said introducing herself.

"Orihime, come." Ulquiorra announced noticing that they were going to be late soon.

They started walking again toward a direction that Rukia doesn't recognize. In that moment, Ulquiorra held onto Orihime's hand to make sure she didn't get seperated from him. It seemed to Orihime that Ulquiorra knows this part from the back of his hand. Orihime seems to know the area pretty well herself which Rukia didn't understand either. Rukia then saw a place that looked like a school up ahead.

"Is that the alternative school?" Rukia wondered.

"Yeah, Ulquiorra goes there." Orihime answered with a smile.

Rukia looked at Ulquiorra. "Hm..."

They walked up to the school seeing other students parked in front of the school. Rukia spotted one person that she knew from her and Orihime's school, Hiyori. She never would've thought she would see Hiyori again after she left the school, but neither did the others. Ulquiorra walked up to the school seeing Orihime walk off with her friend toward the shortcut to get back on the road to their high school. Orihime knew her way there and out like Ulquiorra had known to get there.

"Orihime, is he your friend?"

"I guess, you can say that."

"He's your boyfriend? Really?" Rukia said with certain shock.

Orihime blushed. "Well, we're not that official yet. Today, is our plan to make it official."

"Congratulations, Orihime." Rukia retorted with a smile.

"Thanks. Did you know that Shuuhei has a crush on you?" Orihime said getting in front of Rukia to look her in the eyes.

"What?" Rukia answered with a shock.

Orihime blinked. "You never noticed the way he looked at you?"

"No. I never knew he looked at me." Rukia retorted with a slight blush upon her cheeks.

The two of them continued walking to the school until they bumped into Renji who was just walking their direction. Renji walked up to the chattering girls with his hands in his pockets. Rukia walked in the middle of Orihime and Renji. The Abarai looked at the two girls wondering what the two of them were talking about before he intruded within the conversation.

They saw the school up ahead seeing that Uryuu and Ichigo was standing there with Chad and Izuru. Rukia looked at the four of them seeing that Shuuhei wasn't standing there with Izuru. Renji was standing there with some confusion of what was going on since he wasn't there yesterday. Orihime waved to her friends and the newcomer of the group. They went up to them with Renji standing a few feet away unsure.

"It's alright, Renji, Izuru's with Chad." Ichigo announced to the other that stayed his distance.

Renji started walking over to the group. "Okay..."

Izuru looked Renji. "It's been a long time since we've been around each other."

"Yeah, since middle school." Renji stated while looking at the road.

They looked at the clock then started to head into the school. In the school, Uryuu went a different direction within the school leaving his friends to head to class. Uryuu walked into the bathroom when he saw Kisuke walked out of a stall. Kisuke smiled at Uryuu noticing that the boy was checking himself in the mirror. Kisuke walked up to the sink starting to wash his hands beside the Ishida.

"So, Uryuu, I saw your father."

"What about it?"

"He's happy that your grades are great, but he's disappointed in the choice of a relationship."

"Don't you get started too. I don't need to hear it."

"Are you going to go all the way with Ichigo?" Kisuke smiled.

Uryuu blushed. "I don't think so."

Kisuke stopped the faucet. "That's sad, especially since Ichigo wants to go all the way with you."

"It's only going to happen in his dreams."

Kisuke chuckled while drying his hands. "Good luck with that."

Uryuu glared. "What was that, Urahara?"

Before he could say anything else Kisuke was gone. He sighed wondering, _Why would he say something like that?_ Uryuu walked away from the mirror after straightening his tie. _I don't understand, but Kisuke did date Ichigo so he would know. I doubt Ichigo would do anything like that. It wouldn't be like him to force someone into something like Renji._ Uryuu thought walking to class noticing that he was walking in someone's shadow.

"Uryuu, you're going to be late." Tousen said with his head turned slightly.

Uryuu jumped a little. "I... will..."

"If you at least go in before me I'll let this one slide, but the next time that you'll be late, I won't." Kaname said turning his head forward.

"Thank you, Tousen sensei." Uryuu said with gratitude speeding up his pace.

Kaname heard Uryuu's walking pace quicken with him following behind. Uryuu heard the bell ring before he could make it to the classroom. "Damn it," Uryuu cursed under his breath. Uryuu looked back at Kaname seeing him stay in a certain pace. Kaname had a little chuckle under his breath while still walking toward the class. Uryuu blushed feeling a little embarassed since he's barely ever this late. The Ishida and the Tousen then heard Ichigo and Renji coming toward their direction which was toward the office.

Ichigo saw Uryuu and went up to him with Renji walking behind him. Uryuu stopped in his tracks with Kaname following suit within his own tracks. Renji continued down to the office making sure he gets there first because of alphabetical order. Ichigo grabbed onto his boyfriend's hand noticing how confused he was at the moment. Ichigo pulled Uryuu into a kiss wanting to feel his lips up against his own. Uryuu kissed him back since he really didn't know what was going on at the moment. Uryuu broke the kiss in a minute since they were in front of their teacher.

"Ichigo, haven't I told you not to kiss me in public." Uryuu said with some irritation.

"I have to go to the office."

"Why? Is it because you got to go to that alternative school?" Uryuu wondered.

"Yes, it's because of that." Ichigo stated with a slight nod.

Uryuu gave a kiss on Ichigo's cheek and continued on with his walk to class. Kaname followed him behind and gave him a pat on the shoulder then walked towards the door opening it for Ishida. Uryuu walked in showing another little blush on his cheeks. He then walked to his seat putting his bag beside the desk. Uryuu looked at Orihime and the others noticing that they knew what is what about also.

Ichigo and Renji sat down on the chairs outside of the office. Yamamoto came out of his office with a stern look upon his face. Yamamoto opened up one of his eyes to focus on Renji Abarai who was looking at the door this whole time. Ichigo sighed while knowing that Renji was going to get the worst of it. Renji stood up and headed into the office after Yamamoto. Yamamoto sat down in his chair behind his desk while Renji sat in a chair that was in front of his desk.

"Renji Abarai, since I could not get a hold of your parents, you shall be noted ahead of time of you leaving this school to go to another." Yamamoto explained.

"I knew about it already." Renji retorted.

"Silence. You will not be graduating from this school and be doing community service for nine months. You will be hearing the rest once you get to the other school after this meeting with me."

"Wait a minute, I'm going straight after?" Renji said in shock.

"Yes, whether you're ready or not. Now, why can't anyone get a hold of your parents?" Yamamoto demanded.

"They are on vacation."

"That is a lie. Tell the truth."

"Their dead." Renji said looking at the desk.

"Do you want to know why you have nine months of community service?"

"Yes, Yamamoto-san."

"You vandalized, multiple absences, trespassed, and I think you know others except for one."

Renji looked at Yamamoto. "What is it?"

"Sleeping with Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

Renji went wide eyed. "How-"

"Simple, since you, Renji Abarai, don't know how to look for anyone walking around in the building when school hours are done." Yamamoto explained.

"I see." Renji looked down at the desk again.

"You may be dismissed." Yamamoto told the redhead.

"Yes, sir." Renji stood up and left the principal's office.

Renji walked out looking at the ground regaining his composure. Ichigo stood up seeing Renji walk out with his head held high. Ichigo gulped and walked in after with Renji giving him a stare telling him to prepare himself. Ichigo sighed and started walking to the chair after he shut the door. Ichigo sat down feeling a little uncomfortable since he never been in there. Ichigo wasn't ready to leave this school to go to another that is for people who have a horrible reputation unlike himself. Yamamoto stared at him looking at Ichigo in the eyes seeing that the Kurosaki boy was ready.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you shall be joining your friend on the ride to the alternative school after this session. Your punishment for helping Renji Abarai with these criminal acts and your presume acts is to do four or five months of community service as your new principal has seen suited for these acts." Yamamoto explained.

"Alright, but why isn't my father here?" Ichigo wondered with a blank expression.

"Your father was told over the phone of your punishment. I had no reason to see him in person to know how he would take it unlike Renji Abarai's parents." Yamamoto explained once more.

"How many months of community service does Renji have?" Ichigo asked realizing Renji probably having one too.

"He has nine months of community service." Yamamoto answered.

"Why? I did as much as him!" Ichigo exclaimed with shock.

"No. You did not do it with as much ambition as Abarai. You helped within his criminal acts, but I can lenghthen it if you want it to be fair."

"No, thank you." Ichigo looked at the desk then at his clenched hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, dismiss yourself." Yamamoto announced with some demand.

Ichigo stood up and started walking to the door when he looked back at Yamamoto seeing that he was asleep. Kurosaki sweatdropped with some disbelief on his face, unsure how Yamamoto didn't fall asleep all the time. Ichigo opened the door then headed out seeing his bag beside the seat where he was. All his books were back with the rightful senseis. _Renji must have done it for me while he was heading out. _Ichigo thought grabbing his back tossing it over his shoulders.

Kurosaki walked out of the office and headed to the classroom where his group was. He knocked on the door with his sights setted on Uryuu Ishida. Kaname opened the door and felt the orange head's prescence. Kaname looked toward the class with his blind eyes landing on Uryuu. Uryuu looked at him then at Ichigo which he was shocked to see back.

"Ishida, Ichigo wants to see you." Kaname announced at the other.

Uryuu stood up walking toward the opened door to view his boyfriend. Ichigo watched as Uryuu walked over to him with Kaname doing the same with his hearing and his other sense of touch. Kaname walked toward the side of the door to let the Ishida be in front of his boyfriend. Kurosaki walked away from the door to let Uryuu out of the room. Uryuu came out of the classroom with Kaname shutting the door behind them making sure that they have private time. Uryuu stood near the wall with his back leaned against it. Ichigo went up to him putting him trapped inbetween his outstretched arms beside his head.

"Uryuu, I'm leaving." Ichigo said with his filled with dread.

Uryuu sighed. "You'll be fine."

Ichigo chuckled. "Sure, I'll be fine, but what about you?"

Uryuu glared. "Of course, I would be fine, you idiot."

"You're so damn demanding." Ichigo put his lips up to Uryuu's.

Uryuu kissed him back then broke it. "You're a one of a kind stubborn idiot."

Uryuu and Ichigo got into another kiss session with Uryuu pressed up against the wall. Ichigo put his body up against Uryuu's hearing a muffled moan come from the paler one's mouth. Ichigo had a little smile within the kiss sessions. Uryuu wasn't thinking that clearly at the moment, but he knew better than to let this get overhand. Ichigo pulled away from Uryuu's lips feeling a little happier because of the news that they all knew was coming. Ichigo put his arms down to his sides grabbing his bag from the floor. Uryuu walked toward the door to the class with Ichigo watching as he did so.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"If we last another month without you trying to have sex with me, we can do it." Uryuu said with his eyes looking at Ichigo.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Uryuu opened the door to the classroom.

Ichigo watched as Uryuu walked into the classroom with the door shutting on both of their images. Uryuu sat down his seat hearing the footprints disappear in the hall. Uryuu's head drooped down showing sadness. _Even though you bug me, Ichigo, I do still like you whether I like it or not. Whether I like it or not I would've rather have you here still. Ichigo..._ Uryuu thought while he was taking down notes. He was going to miss him being at his side at school, but he said he'll have sex with him which came back in a flash.

_What have I done? I keep my word and I said it aloud for him to hear. Great, what have I done?_ Uryuu thought keeping his head low.

Kaname noticed this and went up to his desk giving him a note he had written. He gave it to him then continued walking around the class to hear everything even better. Uryuu blinked not seeing the note there before when he looked at the name of whom if was from his eyes widened from the sight. _Tousen sensei._ Uryuu thought with shock within it, unsure what to think. Uryuu opened it and started to read it with the it telling him:

_Ishida Uryuu, come to this class during lunch I will like to speak to you.- Kaname Tousen_

Uryuu blushed, but he knew it wasn't anything wrong. He does wonder what's it about, but he'll see at lunch. Uryuu didn't understand why Kaname wanted to talk to him, but he could feel his cheeks glow a little more. _I wonder... _Uryuu looked at the board and the teacher before him and started taking his notes again. Chad and the friends within their group realized what they saw, but didn't think anything of it.

-end?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 4

Renji and Ichigo were on their way to the alternative school when Renji saw someone. His eyes darted to watch the person as Ichigo drove by the guy. _Byakuya..._ Renji emphasized while seeing someone walk out of the store those they driven by. Ichigo looked at what had his friend's attention seeing Rukia's brother standing talking to another male.

"Upset about the fact he's talking to someone else that's not you?" Ichigo asked letting his curiousity take over.

"Not just anyone. That's his lover, Kenpachi Zaraki." Renji answered facing forward once again.

"... Really..." Ichigo responded with nothing really to say.

"Yeah." Renji nodded agreeing with his own statement.

Ichigo started driving again seeing that the light had changed colors. Renji was deep into his thoughts while looking at the cars in front of him; _I lost all my chances... I had to wait until he thought I was attractive. The worst damn idea that I had ever gotten. I'm such a dumbass._ Ichigo turned a corner heading toward the direction where the other school was seeing students outside having a cigarette.

Renji had a small smile traced upon his lips. "This is my type of place."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and parked beside a motorcycle. "Great."

Ichigo and Renji started getting out of the car when they saw the principal coming their direction. Renji's mouth was agapped from the look of the principal while Ichigo was getting his bag from the back. Ichigo turned around to see a visual of Renji with his mouth hanging down looking at a direction. The Kurosaki looked at what the Abarai's eyes was hooked on and his eyes widened. At the sametime Renji and Ichigo thought,_ That's our principal!_ The principal stopped a bit away from them with a smirk playing onto his lips.

"I'm your new principal, Sosuke Aizen. I'm glad that you became a part of our school society." Sosuke announced with the smirk still upon his lips.

Renji looked at each at the corner of his eyes. "Why did you come to meet us, isn't it supposed to be the vice?"

"It's better to get an idea of what you're dealing with, when you meet that person with your own prescence." Sosuke answered turning his back to the two starting to walk off.

The two of them followed behind the man seeing the students up close. The students watched as the new meat was walking by them with caution. They trailed behind feeling eyes on them while they continued with their pace. They weren't there to fight or anything else, but if they had to fight they would. Ichigo looked at the scenary taking it all in unlike Renji, who was taking it all in with stride. They were heading to the office where Sosuke mainly takes his stay for the school day. Renji just wanted to know what he had to do for community service for Ichigo the same as well.

They made it to the the office seeing one of the employees talking to another. He stood there with a creepy grin that wasn't fading. Sosuke looked toward him then continued on his way. The man with the grin turned his attention back to the person in front of him, then continued talking to the person that had his attention first. The principal stopped before they were a foot away from the office.

"Do behave in my prescence or you wouldn't like what I would give you for all your troubles." Sosuke then opened the door to the office walking within his office.

The two teenagers walked in seeing that it was clean and well organized. The eyes of the Kurosaki landed on a guy who was tall and very lanky with a murderous grin. In the office was another with light blue hair with a slight grin upon his face when he saw the two walk in. He saw that they were glancing at the other teenager and not him which were distasteful to him.

"Ignore those two. Come." Aizen said going into his office.

Aizen saw the two walk after he said the words. The two saw how the principal's office looked in their eyes it didn't look like a principal's office at all. In the eyes of the two newcomers they wouldn't be used to it. Aizen chuckled while starting to sit down within his seat noticing that his students were starting to do the same. The two students sat down seeing that Aizen was settled in first.

"What is our community service?" Ichigo asked concerned of what he has to do.

"It's nothing much on your part. All you have to do is keep Nnoitora company for four months. Hmm... Let's make it five months. I need someone to keep an eye on him for me, besides the police." Sosuke answered giving a little smirk.

"Who's Nnoitora?" Ichigo wondered.

"I'll introduce you after." Sosuke then looked at Renji.

"What?" Renji said after seeing Sosuke's eyes stare towards him.

"Your community service is quite messy. You have to keep an eye on Grimmjow, be friends with him. Make sure he doesn't do anything to hasty. He can't do anything against his parol." Sosuke retorted pouring a glass of tea.

"Does Nnoitora have parol?"

"Yes." Sosuke answered.

"Oh great." Ichigo said with a sense of sarcasm.

"You two would be in the same classes as those two." Sosuke said with a smirk still upon his lips while grabbing their schedules. "Here are your schedules."

They took their schedules into their hands noticing that they weren't the same. In the end, they were in seperate classes whether they liked it or not. They looked at Sosuke's face seeing that it hasn't changed. He was being dead serious about them being in the same classes of the two that they have to keep an eye on. They heard someone come in seeing that it was the same man from the hall with the creepy grin.

"Oh, Aizen, do you want to see them now?" The man questioned.

"Yes, send the two in, Gin."

Gin shut the door then the door opened again with the two that was sitting down on the couch in the main office. The two of them sat down away from each other on oneside of the two in the middle of them. Ichigo looked at them then at the principal while his eyes traced the outline of the two he'd never seen. Renji did the exact opposite he sat there ignoring the two and kept his eyes on the man in front of him. Gin came back in after those two were in the seats and stood next to Sosuke Aizen.

"Well, you two must be the fresh meat." Gin assumed right with his smile still plastered on his face.

"These two are Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai." Sosuke announced to three.

"Well, it's a pleasure." Gin said acquainting himself with the two.

"These two students are Nnoitora which is the tall one and the other is Grimmjow." Sosuke said letting the four know each other.

"I'm Gin Ichimaru, by the way. I'm your teacher and vice principal." Gin annnouced to the new comers.

"You may all leave. You two have two days detention." Sosuke announced before Grmmjow and Nnoitora made their exit.

Chad and the others were sitting down eatting their lunch feeling two people short. Uryuu looked at everyone with his eyes seeing that everyone didn't know what to talk about. The group was deafly quiet without Renji and Ichigo and even Uryuu has to admit it. Uryuu doesn't want it to be always like this when the two of them are gone. Uryuu looked at Rukia who was drinking out of a juice box.

"Rukia, did you finally get done unpacking?" Orihime asked with a smile.

Rukia looked at Uryuu. "Yeah, but the problem is that Renji will still find our house whether we move or not."

"I thought your brother was single?" Orihime asked a little confused.

Rukia shook her head. "No, he's with someone."

Chad looked at Rukia. "How is your brother?"

"He's great since his lover's back." Rukia admitted.

"Hey, Izuru wants to join you guys." Shuuhei said sitting on the otherside of Uryuu.

Izuru sat down next to Chad. "Hello."

"We really don't know what to talk about." Shuuhei admitted.

"Well, let's talk about..." Orihime said going into thought.

"Where are Ichigo and Renji?" Izuru questioned seeing no sight of the two.

"They went to the alternative school." Uryuu answered.

Shuuhei shrugged. "That's what we heard, but we weren't too sure about it."

"Didn't Renji say that you and him used to hang out together in middle school, Izuru?" Uryuu asked.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago." Izuru answered holding onto Chad's hand.

"That's interesting. He never mentioned anything like that before." Rukia admitted knowing Renji the best out of the group.

"Renji keeps a lot of things to himself. He doesn't want anyone into his business." Izuru retorted.

Shuuhei nodded. "He's like that unlike Ichigo. Ichigo is easy to read, but Renji is harder to read."

"We don't really know much about him ourselves." Izuru admitted.

Uryuu looked at them then stood up knowing what they said is true. They know nothing about Renji, but they know plenty about Ichigo out of everyone in their group. Ichigo was on the forefront of his mind at the moment and he knew that this was talking about Renji and Ichigo. He just can't take it right now since he was upset that Ichigo had to leave the school. _It's all that Abarai's fault for getting him into trouble all the time. Ichigo doesn't belong at that alternative school unlike Renji._ With that thought he walked off into the school remembering what the note had said.

He headed toward the classroom where Kaname wanted to meet him. The door was open for him to walk in without a knock to be noticed. Uryuu turned into the classroom seeing Kaname in there waiting for him to appear. Kaname poured a cup of tea for himself then walked over to the Ishida seeing that he walked in and didn't shut the door. Tousen sat down after doing so he sat down on a desk with Uryuu standing near the door. Ishida looked at the blind man seeing that he was calm and collected with his thoughts.

"Uryuu, he'll be fine. You said yourself." Kaname said.

Uryuu was stunned. "Why would you say that? I know what I've said."

"It seems that you don't want him to be there." Tousen said taking a sip of his tea.

"How dare you! You have no reason to know how I feel about this situation." Uryuu admitted.

Kaname looked at his direction. "You're still going to be able to see him just not at school. It's no one's fault but his own."

"It's always Renji's fault if Ichigo gets in trouble." Uryuu retorted.

"Maybe so, but Ichigo also agrees with it even though he knows it's wrong." Kaname retorted.

Uryuu realized that he was right. "You made your point, sensei."

Kaname went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame it all on Renji. Don't be so upset that you can't be with him during school hours anymore. There is no reason for you to let someone bring you down like that."

"Thanks, sensei, I suppose." Uryuu then walked out of the classroom then headed back to the others.

When Uryuu left the classroom he started to head back to his friends. When he got back up there they seemed to be having a more pleasant time than they did earlier in the lunch. They all threw away their trash seeing that their friend had decided to make a reappearance. Uryuu sat with them once again noticing that a conversation was going at the moment with him staying quiet not to intrude to see what they are talking about.

"Sorry. Did I upset you, Uryuu?" Shuuhei asked Uryuu once he sat.

"No." Uryuu answered while looking at Shuuhei at the corner of his eyes.

Lunch was almost over when they decided to head back to class. Uryuu headed back to class seeing Kaname walk by making his cheeks become a little dabbed with pink. Rukia noticed this seeing that Uryuu was blushing with the thought, _What's going on here? Everything is just getting turned upside down I think. Does Uryuu have feelings for Tousen?_ Rukia shook that thought from her head then continued walking while a little glance to Shuuhei occured with her eyes. _Things aren't the same without Renji and Ichigo around that's for sure._ Uryuu thought looking at Rukia.

Renji walked next to Grimmjow to their next class. Grimmjow looked at him while he walked on ahead. Renji knew that Grimmow didn't like this that much, but neither does Renji for one. Renji saw Ichigo up ahead seeing that he was walking a little behind Nnoitora. Ichigo looked depressed for being stuck with a guy that despises him so much. Renji and Grimmjow get along on certain things, but not on a lot of things. Ichigo looked at Renji seeing that things were going well for him while things were horrible for him. Renji chuckled and continued on his way to the next class with Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow." A voice said.

Grimmjow turned around. "Szayelaporro Granz, what do you want?"

"You know what I want." Szayel said with a calm look on his face.

Szayel walked up to Grimmjow and started talking to him ignoring Nnoitora who was walking by. Ichigo saw that Nnoitora had a disgusted look upon his face even more well seen since Szayel came up to Grimmjow. Grimmjow took Szayel into his arms while Renji stood there unsure what was happening at the moment. Szayel looked at the redhead on the otherside of Grimmjow.

"Who's that? A new student?" Szayel questioned knowing that he'd never seen him.

"Yeah, Abarai is his name." Grimmjow answered looking at the pink hair man.

"Renji Abarai. That's my name." Renji retorted correcting Grimmjow.

"Well, you don't seem that impressive." Szayel rudely said.

"You remind me of someone." Renji said pretty sure of the person pictured in his memories. _Kurotsuchi... Definitely._

"Are you going to model at my fashion show tonight, Grimmjow?" Szayel questioned.

Grimmjow scoffed. "Do I have a choice."

"Of course not." Szayel retorted.

Szayel walked away going to his next class to make sure to be there on time. Grimmjow continued to the class that he and Renji had next, with the Abarai thinking about the escapade he had many times with his own teacher. Renji continued to think about Kurotsuchi for the minutes to the next class. Ichigo sat down next to Nnoitora in the class that he and Nnoitora had next. It was different for him since he's not used to traveling to one class to another unless it was gym. Nnoitora looked at the orange haired teenager seeing him looking at a picture of Uryuu that Renji gave him. He doesn't want to know how he got that picture as much as he doesn't want to know how he got his car.

"He's fuckin' hot." Nnoitora said looking at the picture.

Ichigo glared at Nnoitora. "Shut the hell up."

"I can't help it since you haven't hit his ass just yet. He seems fuckin' easy." Nnoitora said with a grin.

"You stay away from him, you bastard." Ichigo retorted with a glare.

"I'm so damn scared of you, strawberry bitch." Nnoitora said looking in front of him.

"You annoy me, asshole." Ichigo mumbled below his breath.

Ichigo and Renji were waitiing for the bell to ring for hours. Renji felt more at place in the high school than he did in the other. Ichigo feels more out of place than Renji knowing this isn't where he's supposed to be. He's supposed to be at the same high school where his friends and his boyfriend is. Ichigo wished he could be back there, but since he's here he has to make the best out of the worst of it.

Renji was easily getting along with people in the alternative school. Renji was taking it a lot better than his partner in crime. This is his punishment, but he's going to live it out here. He was told that following Grimmjow is his community service, but it's not as bad as he thought it would be. Though, he doesn't understand how come he's here just yet, but he thinks it's because he almost killed someone or he did.

Ichigo heard the bell ring, but left only when Nnoitora did. Nnoitora waited for someone who was carrying his bag for him. _He is going to be a pain in the ass._ Ichigo thought seeing another with an eyepatch. Ichigo then started to walk to his car when Renji came out of the school to join his friend within the car. Nnoitora stood there and watched as they left with Grimmjow doing the same.

Ichigo drove to his other friends' high school seeing Uryuu waiting for him. Renji climbed into the backseat to view his partner with his boyfriend. Orihime climbed in once Uryuu got into the passenger side. Everyone got into the car except Chad since he was walking Izuru home. Ichigo drove off toward the house of where Renji lived before he could drop off Orihime, Rukia then Uryuu.

"What happened at the school?" Rukia asked.

"I found out my community service is five months to look after a guy named Nnoitora." Ichigo answered looking at Uryuu at the corner of his eyes.

"What about you, Renji?" Orihime asked looking at Renji.

Renji looked out the window. "I got stuck with nine months' community service looking after a guy named Grimmjow."

"That doesn't seem all that bad." Rukia retorted.

"It isn't." Ichigo and Renji responded.

In a few minutes they were in front of Renji's house. Renji unlocked the door of where he was sitting opening the door. Renji said bye and got out shutting the door heading to the door of his house. He heard the car drive off while he headed inside shutting the door behind him. He walked toward the kitchen smelling food preparing. Once he was in the kitchen he saw that Mayuri was cooking himself something good and tinkering around with an invention.

"It smells good in here." Renji announced himself home.

"Make your own food." Mayuri announced messing with a beaker.

"Why should I when you're already making dinner?" Renji said wrapping an arm around Mayuri.

Mayuri felt that. "Enough, Abarai. Go do your homework instead of bothering me."

"Really, huh." Renji started kissing down Mayuri's neck.

Mayuri pushed him away and went toward the stove turning it off. The dinner for himself was done and started making himself a plate of what was on the stove. Renji went upstairs to go get into the shower to get ready for bed. Renji took down his hair heading into the shower with a kimono hanging in the bathroom. Renji heard Mayuri downstairs making noises with his experiments.

Ichigo drove up to the house of Orihime's seeing that her house lights were still off. Orihime smiled and said goodbye heading up to the house seeing that her door was still locked. Orihime unlocked the door while hearing Ichigo's car left the house. Orihime walked into her house seeing that a distant light was on. A smile was still plastered onto her face while she walked toward the light. When she saw that the light was coming from the livingroom she settled down onto the couch. A note was left there next to the burning light.

Orihime picked it up and started to read it while the light was still shining. Orihime put the note up to her chest with a smile on her face while getting up. She headed toward the kitchen to start making herself some dinner. She put the note down on the table in the dining room to not let it get dirty. The note had her name on it while it was folded on the table. She started humming while remembering what she just read a few moments ago.

_Inoue Orihime, Let's make it official tonight. - Ulquiorra Cifer_

In a few minutes there was a knock on the door, which Orihime went to go answer. She opened the door seeing that it was Ulquiorra while she opened the door he started coming in with one of his hands in a pocket. Ulquiorra headed towards the kitchen where he could smell one of Orihime's odd tastes of food being created. He turned it off and went off toward the door to grab Orihime's jacket.

"We're going out." Ulquiorra said holding out her jacket.

Orihime smiled happily. "Okay."

She grabbed onto her jacket that he held out for her. She doesn't know where they are going, but she thinks that it should be fine. They were never an official couple so they never counted all of the times they went out with one another. They never could count them as dates, but today is their first official date. Orihime walked at Ulquiorra's pace wanting to hold his hand, but she knew that Ulquiorra wouldn't like that sometimes. At least she knows what he dislikes and what he likes before they started their official dating.

Orihime looked at the guy beside her. "Ulquiorra."

"What?" Ulquiorra responded.

"I'm happy." Orihime said with a smile.

"I know." Ulquiorra said with a stoic attitude.

"I have to work tomorrow by the way." Orihime said just remembering.

Ulquiorra looked at her with his eyes. "Hm..."

"Don't you have to?" Orihime asked.

"Yes." Ulquiorra answered.

Orihime smiled while she felt a sense of bliss between her and Ulquiorra. In the moment that had passed, Ulquiorra put his hand inside his pocket and continued walking beside his girlfriend. Ulquiorra looked at her smiling face seeing that she was extremely happy. Even though he's not bothering doing anything at the moment to make her happy. Orihime wanted to be with him even when he's not that romantic toward anyone. They care about each other, but it doesn't seem that way when it comes from Ulquiorra, but he does.

Ichigo realized that he didn't even know where Rukia now lived. Rukia started to direct where her house was while Ichigo started driving in the directions he was told to go in. He went toward the last direction finding the house under Rukia's direction. He stopped the car in front of her house seeing that there was dinner in the kitchen being made. He could smell it coming outside through the window.

Rukia got out of the car saying bye then heading to the door to see that it was unlocked waiting for her. She opened the door with the sound of the car horn for their bye. Rukia took her shoes off once inside and headed toward the kitchen for early dinner. Rukia went toward the kitchen to see if Byakuya was really cooking dinner this early. Byakuya was cooking dinner enough for himself and the rest of everyone else in the house. Kenpachi was napping on the couch with Yachiru playing around in the livingroom.

They were waiting for dinner to be done cooking. Rukia started on her homework while she waited for dinner to be done with. She was in the livingroom where everyone else was. Yachiru was playing around with some toys that Byakuya had bought her while Kenpachi was in the psychiatric ward. She is happy that he is back since Byakuya was depressed after he had been taken away from him. Yachiru didn't want Kenpachi to go to the ward since she was going to miss her father. Rukia understood that since Yachiru is just a little girl whose attached to Kenpachi.

"Dinner is ready." Byakuya announced with his body standing outside the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Yachiru jolted to the kitchen seeing that the food was prepared.

Rukia headed toward the kitchen seeing Yachiru already eating. She sighed while sitting down beside Yachiru starting to eat with some etiquette. Byakuya went to go wake up Kenpachi who was stuck in his nap. Rukia swears that Kenpachi doesn't belong in this time at all sometimes. Kenpachi came into the kitchen making his plate then went to the dining room table to eat with everyone else. Byakuya did the same sitting beside his lover on the other side of the table. They were all eating with total silence around the table the way Byakuya likes it.

Rukia went to her room after her dish was cleaned of all food residence. In her mind she wondered why everyone was obsessing over their significant other, but she understood. She once thought that her and Ichigo were going to be together for a long time, but that wasn't going to happen. Ichigo was with Ishida Uryuu now not her, but she has her doubts about that relationship too. Ichigo once said to her that something didn't feel right about being with her right after they had their anniversary, their eighth month anniversary. She's hoping it doesn't happen to Uryuu because that means he's going to break up with you.

"Ichigo, don't hurt Uryuu like you did to me." Rukia voiced with a concerned tone.

Uryuu sat there in silence in the car with just the two of them. He's been quiet the wholetime thinking about what Kaname Tousen had said to him. He looked at Ichigo understanding how hard it is for him to transition from one place to another. He never would've thought that this was going to be the thing to seperate them. Uryuu had always thought that it was going to be their non-stop arguing, but that wan't it. Ichigo looked at Uryuu noticing that he was looking at him with his eyes knowing that he felt bad for him.

"Uryuu, it's alright." Ichigo reassured him.

Uryuu retorted. "I know. I just don't understand why this is happening to us."

Ichigo parked the car in front of Uryuu's house seeing that his father wasn't home. He then looked at the other male that was getting ready to get out of the car. Uryuu noticed this with his hand ready to let him out of the car. Ichigo looked at him with his borrowing within Uryuu's own eyes. Uryuu turned his head away then opened the door.

"I'm happy you came out of that school alive. I didn't expect you to." Uryuu got out of the car.

Ichigo chuckled. "Thanks, Uryuu."

Uryuu went toward his house while Ichigo watched him walk away. Ichigo started driving away knowing that Uryuu would be fine. Ichigo headed home himself leaving his boyfriend and his friends behind. Uryuu hopes that Ichigo can last a month without having sex, but he doesn't know how bad Ichigo's sex drive is. He estimates that it's probably just as bad as Renji's. He can't be too sure about until he does it with him himself. Ichigo lasted this long without sex, so Uryuu thinks that he can last one more month.

A/note: The updates are finally being made to this fanfic. Sorry for taking so long.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rest of the week for school was pretty normal since they all understood the situation. Renji still skips as much school as he wants while everyone else goes. Ichigo stuck around Nnoitora while getting really annoyed with him. Orihime acts the same without mentioning if she's seeing anyone. Uryuu is getting more uncomfortable with Tousen as time goes on. Rukia is starting to talk to Shuuhei and Izuru more since they all read. Chad is holding Izuru's hand more and more since they were caught with each other. Nothing changed that drastically around anyone.

Uryuu was walking with Tousen talking to him while he walked his dog. Ishida learned that Kaname had a dog since he just ran into him on the way to Ichigo's house to walk with him to school. Ichigo's car taken away last night, Uryuu doesn't know why. The dog was liking Uryuu which is something that the Ishida isn't that used to since he never had an animal for a pet. Kaname pulled his gloves up a little noticing that they were slipping down.

"What are going to do when summer comes along, Uryuu?" Kaname questioned.

Uryuu's eyes widened. "I really don't know."

"Really? I thought you were going to be around your friends."

"We won't know until it comes around since some of us can't always do things with one another." Uryuu answered watching the dog.

Kaname continued walking. "You can't say that you'll be friends with them forever. Friends do grow apart over time."

"Do you have any friends yourself?" Uryuu rudely asked.

"Yes, I do." Kaname answered staying calm.

Uryuu blushed. "I'm sorry about me asking so rudely."

Kaname smiled. "It's okay."

Uryuu looked at the dog. "What's your dog's name?"

"Sajin Komamura. Just call him Komamura." Kaname answered.

Uryuu bent down and petted Komamura then walked in a different direction where Ichigo's house is. Uryuu walked up to Ichigo's door knocking on it, but when he knocked no one answered. Ichigo came around from the back of the house seeing Uryuu standing there at the door. Ichigo went up to him with Uryuu noticing that he was just around the corner. Uryuu felt stupid since Ichigo is used to coming outside early he would get up early.

"Uryuu, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"What else would I be standing here? I came to walk with you to your school." Uryuu answered discouraged.

Ichigo started walking with Uryuu to their friends house who was Orihime's. Orihime came outside with someone holding his hand that those two didn't know. Orihime waved her hand high up to say hi with her boyfriend right next to her. When she started to come up to them, Ichigo knew where he'd seen the guy from. He'd seen him at the alternative school where he now goes, but he just doesn't know his name.

"This is Ulquiorra, he goes to the same school as you, Ichigo." Orihime announced.

"You're the one that some people talk about." Ichigo realized.

"I really don't care what they say." Ulquiorra mentioned.

They started walking again seeing Rukia walking by herself up ahead. She stopped once she heard Ichigo shout toward her while they caught up with her. Rukia put a smile on her face happy to see her friends. Rukia got the otherside of Orihime while the boys walked on her other side. Ichigo was surprised to see Rukia walk by herself, but yet again, Renji hasn't found out where she lived. They all were catching up with each other on the walk since they all had never walked with each other in a long time. Renji had finally shown up to join the gang on their walk to the alt. school.

"What's Ulquiorra doing with us?" Renji questioned.

"That's none of your business." Ulquiorra answered.

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine." Renji said sarcastically.

"Our school is already up ahead." Ichigo mentioned.

Renji looked ahead. "You're right."

They all decided to go up to the school with the three. They had never seen the school up close before since they always go passed it instead. Not that many people really pay attention to it also. The gang came up to the high school seeing Hiyori hanging around a different crowd of people. In the gates of the high school was Grimmjow with Szayel waiting for Renji to come over to them. Nnoitora was up against gate looking for somebody with his anger fueling by each moment passing.

Renji looked at his friends. "Well, I'll see you guys later."

Renji started walking toward Grimmjow leaving everyone else in the dust. He gave a slight wave while walking toward the two people that were talking to one another. Ichigo watched as the redhead easily left his friends to join the other. Ichigo looked at his person that he needed to keep an eye on seeing that his flunky was getting hit. He looked at Uryuu seeing if he was going to be alright on the way to the school, but knowing that he will.

"Ichigo, I'll see you later." Uryuu kissed Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo pulled Uryuu into a kiss putting him up against the tall metal fence. Rukia stood there sighing then shaking her head while looking at Ichigo. Orihime just watched as Ulquiorra had left her side. She noticed what was happening at the direction where Uryuu and Ichigo were making out. Uryuu pushed Ichigo away with his hand to get him off of him. Ichigo steadied himself to look at Uryuu in the eyes while Uryuu looked away in embarassment. Ichigo moved himself away from the Ichida to let him go to the school.

"Bye, Uryuu."

"You'll see me later, idiot."

"Three more weeks."

Uryuu glared. "Shut up."

Uryuu walked away from the gates with the rest of the gang. Ichigo watched as they were walking away from his sights as well as Renji's own. Ichigo walked over to the tall lanky male to be near him for his community service. Nnoitora saw this while not liking the fact that the Kurosaki has been near him for a whole week then now again. Renji watched as Nnoitora was getting disgusted with his friend. _I feel bad for him... _Renji pondered shaking his head a little while putting his attention back on Grimmjow and Szayel.

Szayel looked at Renji. "Don't you have someone, Renji?"

Renji stood shocked. "No, not really."

"Shame… A good looking man going to waste." Szayel admitted putting a hand on Grimmjow's bared chest.

"Don't compliment that damn fool." Grimmjow responded.

"It's not my fault that he doesn't get complimented as much as you, Grimmjow." Szayel mentioned with a sly smile.

Ichigo chuckled seeing that when suddenly he bumped into Nnoitora. Ichigo looked up at Nnoitora noticing how tall he was again. Ichigo sighed walking passed him not trembling like Nnoitora would want. Nnoitora walked behind him with his smile unplastered at the moment. They heard the bell and started walking into the school with everyone.

Uryuu and the others walked into their own school seeing Chad already sitting waiting for them to come. Orihime went up to Chad seeing that he was looking their direction. Rukia went towards Chad to talk to him while Uryuu stood there waiting at the door for the teacher. Everyone else was getting settled at the desks, but him. He was waiting for Kaname to come into the class. The three friends noticed this and started chatting about it.

"There's something going on with Uryuu." Rukia said.

"Yeah, he's been acting strange lately." Orihime agreed.

Chad nodded. "He's been getting closer to Tousen since I last saw him."

Rukia agreed. "There's something between them, but what?"

"Maybe they're both secretly working on something." Orihime assumed.

Rukia shook her head lightly. "I doubt that."

"We'll find out when the time comes." Chad assured the two females.

Rukia nodded in agreement. "I suppose so."

In a few minutes before the bell was going to ring, Uryuu sat down seeing that Kaname had appeared at the door. Kaname had walked in looking toward the desk hearing some of the students scramble to their assigned seats. They all sat there taking notes and listening to their teacher spoke to them with no harsh tone within in it. Rukia looked out the window seeing that Shuuhei was gym with Izuru at the moment. She looked away putting her attention on the sensei then at her ex-boyfriend's new partner. She sighed silently opening her book to the page Tousen was speaking from.

Within hours passed it was time for lunch, the teen group went to their normal hang out during this time. Uryuu sat down beside Shuuhei since Hisagi had to sit next to Rukia because he wants to. Izuru sat beside his boyfriend, which Chad was sitting beside Orhime. Orihime had Rukia on the other her side, now that they got used to the new two people in the group and had to rearrange themselves again.

Uryuu looked to the edge of the school building viewing the sky with the thought, _If only Kaname could view this, he would enjoy seeing the blue sky at least once._ Uryuu shook the thought away from his mind reminding himself that he's not attracted to the male. Uryuu could hear his friends chewing on their food besides seeing them chat and laugh at the most random of things. They each were getting disgusted for what Orihime was eatting in her taste of food that she makes herself.

"Yeah, I saw that movie it ended quite different than the English version." Shuuhei said.

Uryuu looked at them. "What movie are you talking about?"

"Ju-On." Rukia answered Uryuu.

"Oh, the thriller." Uryuu said recognizing the title.

"Yeah, in English, since I was curious, I wanted to watch the American version, but the English version wasn't as good." Shuuhei criticized.

Uryuu sighed. "Why are we talking about movies?"

Izuru looked at Uryuu. "Well, we're all planning to see a movie toward the end of the month."

_Near the end of the month? Sex... That just had to remind me..._ Uryuu thought getting a little off the topic of what they were talking about.

"Is everything alright, Uryuu?" Orihime asked with a sense of concern.

Uryuu pushed his glasses up. "Everythings fine, Orihime."

"Do you think that you would be able to come with us with Ichigo?" Orihime asked getting away from the other topic.

"I think so. I'll just have to see what Ichigo has to do." Uryuu responded while looking at one of his female friends.

Uryuu stood up leaving his friends to go to the classroom, where the sensei that he's getting a strong bond with. The group watched his back while he was leaving them behind to go to the teacher in which they didn't know. Ichigo was on his mind while he was on the to see Kaname and speak to him. _Ichigo Kurosaki... _An image of Ichigo was in his thoughts and he was thinking about their past dates when they started. Things were different then, but now he doesn't know what to think of what's going.

Uryuu stepped into the classroom with his head held high while deep in thought. Kaname looked up at the teenage male that suddenly came into the classroom. Uryuu looked toward the darker male that stood up with a dog coming from behind the desk. Ishida saw Komamura with the dog coming over to him to greet the young male. Uryuu felt Komamura rub against his leg to make sure not to jump on him since Uryuu wouldn't like that, but also he was trained not to jump on people. Ishida bent down starting to ruffle Komamura's soft fur while Sajin was starting to pant with happiness.

"Uryuu, I didn't expect you." Kaname said walking from the back of the desk.

Uryuu darted his head away. "It's not like... nevermind." A blush formed on his cheeks.

Kaname chuckled. "Why did you come in here?"

"Am I being a burden to you?" Uryuu said with a concerned tone.

Kaname walked up to him. "No, you're not."

"Then why would you say such a thing?" Uryuu yelled with frustration.

"I didn't mean to hurt you by my question." Kaname calmly stated.

Uryuu twitched, trying to calmly state, "Isn't it alright that I want to come and talk to you."

Kaname poured some tea into a cup. "You should be with your friends. You can't always come speak to me. It's alright in small amounts, but these are large amounts of one thing that can turn into something."

"Something, what kind?" Uryuu thought with some confusion,

Kaname walked toward him. "Admiration, basically, any kind of bond that a teacher shouldn't have with a student."

"That wouldn't happen. I know the difference between the two. It's just... that you're easier to talk to than my own father." Uryuu admitted hoping that it was the truth which most of it was.

"Ishida, don't let things blind you to reality. I can't replace your father." Kaname remarked while going to the door with Komamura now on his side.

"I'm smarter than that. I know that I can't replace him whether I like it or not." Uryuu retorted while turning around to face Kaname's exiting body.

Kaname turned his head slightly to view behind him. "I'm just advising you to make sure not to get too close to me."

"It doesn't matter what I say, does it?" Uryuu questioned with a stare to his teacher while he pushed his glasses up.

Kaname nodded slightly. "Ishida, remember I can't be treated as if I was with you or part of your family."

"Yes, sensei." Uryuu responded with a tone of agreement.

Kaname left the room with a calm look upon his face, not sure if he had said the right things. Uryuu walked out of the room heading back to the roof where his friends were waiting for him. Uryuu walked off with an upset looking face then put his guard up right away once he saw people ahead of him. Ichigo came to his mind wanting him beside him at the moment after getting hurt by the sensei. He wanted to be in someone's arms right now with the thought, _Why do I feel so hurt by his words? There's no sense for this since he was only speaking the truth._

"Hey, Uryuu! Welcome back to the conversation." Orihime said cheerily.

"Yeah, sure." Uryuu said a little out there in the clouds.

The gang was stunned and unable to speak, to even respond to the comment. They just stayed in silence for the rest of the lunch period letting Uryuu have some quiet time. They all sat there wondering what had gotten to Uryuu that much to get him to go quiet. When time was almost up to head back to class, Uryuu was the first to leave the roof. They all were concerned for him since they don't know what's wrong with him.

By the time they were in class, the troubled school was heading outside for lunch. Nnoitora was heading to the back of the building with Ichigo following behind with the other person. Nnoitora turned around to view the two of them seeing one carrying his lunch while Ichigo was carrying his own that he bought. Ichigo sat down in the place that they sit at normally. Ichigo started eating after he sat beside Nnoitora while the other sat on the other side of Nnoitora.

"Kurosaki, have you hit that ass yet? You should be fucking that damn bitch by now." Nnoitora inclined with a grin.

Ichigo glared at Nnoitora. "Shut the hell up about him, Nnoitora."

"The bitch should be under your damn control." Nnoitora responded not caring what Ichigo says.

"Nnoitora, I think that's enough." The man beside Nnoitora insisted.

Nnoitora glared. "Shut the fuck up, Tesla."

"Sorry, Nnoitora." Tesla apologized.

"Don't apologize. He doesn't deserve it." Ichigo responded losing his appetite.

"I'm going to go piss." Nnoitora walked off while his glare darted to Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed. "What's your story with Nnoitora? Are you going out with him or something?"

Tesla shook his head lighly. "No, I'm not with him. He doesn't like me either, but I stick near him."

"Why? You have no reason to be near that asshole." Ichigo wondered.

Tesla sighed. "Don't worry about it for now, Ichigo."

When Nnoitora came back he took a quick glance at Ichigo while starting to sit down to finish eating. When the near end of their lunch was close Ichigo saw Renji head his direction. Grimmjow then pulled Renji away to make sure that he doesn't talk to Ichigo, since if he starts talking to him that means he'd have to be close to Nnoitora. Ichigo sighed upset about the fact that he can't even get a chance to talk to Renji because of Nnoitora.

By the end of the day each school students were happy to get out of school. Nnoitora took his seperate ways from Ichigo walking in the opposite direction with Tesla. Renji went to Ichigo's side feeling relieved in a way since it was a long day. Renji put an arm around Ichigo's neck walking beside him while viewing their friends up ahead. They looked at their friends while Ichigo noticed how upset Uryuu was at the moment. Orihime waved while Ichigo went up to Uryuu wondering what's wrong, but Uryuu wouldn't answer.

They all started to head towards the direction where their houses were. Renji waved goodbye once he saw his departure point from the opposite of the others. Orihime said bye with a big smile on her face with happiness of some sort. Rukia went to her direction of her home leaving her two friends behind. Ichigo looked at the male beside him that still had a sorrowful look upon his face. Ichigo wanted to grab Uryuu's hand and hold it tight while they continued on their own walk to Uryuu's home.

"Uryuu, what happened?"

Uryuu looked at Ichigo. "Nothing happened."

"You're a bad liar."

"Just stay out of it." Uryuu said darting his eyes away from Ichigo's brown ones.

"Fine, whatever." Ichigo responded.

Ichigo was still tired from the argument that he had with Nnoitora earlier at lunch. Ichigo didn't want to get into an argument with Uryuu after that, just to get an answer. Uryuu saw his house up ahead then started walking straight there without acknowledging his boyfriend's presence. Uryuu felt as if he could cry his eyes out at the moment. Uryuu walked away with Ichigo watching his back while going in a different direction.

That whole week Uryuu was dodging Kaname and even his friends since he was still upset. When it was lunch Uryuu was hiding out in the classroom where he used to go and talk to the blind man. He heard footsteps coming closer to the rooms door, but he just stood there since it probably wasn't Kaname. Uryuu then heard the door starting to open with him glancing over to view the person walking in. His eyes widened with a slight blush on the cheeks while looking away. Kaname walked in staying quiet until he grabbed papers from the desk.

"Why are you distancing yourself from your friends?" Kaname questioned while grabbing onto his pen.

Uryuu glared. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Don't glare at me, Uryuu. Now, why?" Kaname calmly said.

"I don't know." Uryuu admitting, while truly knowing the real answer.

Kaname came up to Uryuu after all the papers were in one of his hand. "You're upset still for what I've said."

Uryuu blushed pushing up his glasses. "It's not that."

Kaname tilted Uryuu's chin up with his index finger. "I can tell you're lying. I'm trying not be near you, as well."

Uryuu's eyes widened while his cheeks had more heat coming to them. "What?"

Kaname started to walk away toward the door while Uryuu stared at the back of him. Tousen heard Uryuu's voice get hitched a little before he left the classroom to get to a different class. Uryuu watched as the male left no trace of himself behind in that classroom. He felt himself almost stumble backwards in shock and in wonder of what he said and did. _I wonder... is he attracted to me? It can't be since he's not interested in me like that. Yet, he's right if anything I would want to keep it the way it is. It may also be that we envy something that we don't have, but the other does. This could lead down to so many trails, but I can't get on that trail or it'll lead to some trouble._ He thought heading out the door to head back to his friends.

Whe he was on the roof he saw Shuuhei sitting next to Rukia which surprised Uryuu. They all heard Uryuu walk up to them with a different kind of expression. He sat down in his usual space that he had originally. He looked at Chad and Izuru who were holding hands at the moment. Orihime who was happy to see him hanging out with them again.

"Rukia, when-" Uryuu was starting to ask.

Rukia interrupted knowing the question. "While you were moping about something last week."

"I see." Uryuu responded.

Before he could ask what happened during that pass week, but it was soon time for class. They headed back to class with Uryuu finally back within their group. They all do miss their other two friends, but it felt as if they almost lost Uryuu there for the pass week. It was also almost time for the movie that everyone wanted to go see together and almost time for him to see to Ichigo's "needs". They would have to pick out a movie once they get to the movie theater while he'd be there then after that being at Ichigo's very needs that he really doesn't want to do. Yet, the month is almost up so he would have to keep his word since Ichigo hasn't done anything.

Renji was late getting to school viewing the school in all its prison looking glory. He sighed while he saw Grimmjow getting a leather jacket with the number six on the pocket on by Szayel. Renji rose an eyebrow in a sort of confusion that he had when Szayel said something about Grimmjow modeling for him. Szayel was too busy seeing if the jacket was fitting to realize that Renji just showed up. Grimmjow wasn't really paying attention either when Renji was coming up to their, lunchbreak.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Renji said warning the two he was there.

Szayel continued looking at the jacket. "It fits fine. No adjustments are needed for this."

"I told you that it fits fine." Grimmjow said angrily.

Szayel looked at Grimmjow in the eyes. "Quiet. I wanted to check myself, it has to be perfect."

_How do these two get along?_ Renji thought with his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Why the hell weren't you here earlier, Renji?" Grimmjow spoke looking at Renji with his eyes.

"I was busy." Renji answered looking at the leather jacket.

Szayel looked at him. "Really, I seem to doubt that."

Renji was shocked. "Why?"

"Because you smell of sex." Szayel admitted looking at Renji with a neutral looking face.

Grimmjow smirked. "Who did you fuck?"

Renji shook his head. "It's not my obligation to the person to say."

"Damn, he has you whipped and trained." Grimmjow teased with a low chuckle.

Renji looked at Szayel seeing that he does remind him of the Kurotsuchi somewhat. He sighed while he heard Ichigo starting to argue with Nnoitora while, they headed inside to go to class. Ichigo saw Renji and howlered to him seeing that he was stuck getting questioned by Szayel and Grimmjow. Ichigo felt bad him, but felt bad for himself at the same time. Ichigo put his hand in his hair getting frustrated with Nnoitora's voice pounding in his head with every single opinion. _Why does Nnoitora have to share his damn opinions all the damn time? _Ichigo thought wanting to pound Nnoitora to the ground.

Later, when school was over, Ichigo and Renji headed out of the gates when they saw their friends. Ichigo got hugged by Orihime acting like she hasn't seen him since their high school years at a high school reunion. They started walking towards Renji's house first to drop him off at home. Ichigo sighed with his thoughts on today while the same thing was going through Uryuu's mind as well. They were quiet for a little bit until Renji wanted to speak up.

"So, what did you want all of us to do in a week?" Renji asked.

Orihime answered. "We were wondering if we all could go to the movies together."

Ichigo blinked. "I didn't know about it."

Rukia looked at Uryuu then at Ichigo. "Of course you wouldn't Uryuu was upset most of the time when we were dicussing it. He also probably forgot because of it."

Renji smiled. "I'm in."

Ichigo looked at Uryuu. "Why not. I'll be able to go."

"Great! We should bring people we're dating or new friends." Renji suggested with a crooked smile.

Ichigo glared Renji. "What the hell are you suggesting?"

Renji chuckled a little. "I'm not really suggesting that much."

"Hell yeah, you are!" Ichigo shouted.

_What happened with Ichigo today that made him want to curse so much?_ Uryuu thought glancing at Ichigo.

"That's a great idea." Orihime cheered.

"What?" Ichigo said with some shock.

Orihime smiled. "It would be great to meet your new friends."

Uryuu sighed. "I guess it would be a great way to view your subjects of you community service that way."

_Uryuu even agrees with her. Uhn..._ Ichigo thought continuing walking.

Renji looked seeing that it was his stop. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Renji walked up to his door to the house with a half wave to his friends as they continued walking. Renji's was into indifference as they had left the sight of him. Renji sighed unlocking the door then opening it up. Renji walked into the door viewing a picture of his parents as he walked in the living room seeing Mayuri laying there sleeping. A smile crept onto Renji's lips as he viewed his sleeping form while his index finger started to trace his face that had no makeup or paint on his body. Renji is always pleased to see a sleeping Mayuri since he's quiet when he sleeps and he sleeps as though nothing can disturb.

His finger caressed Mayuri's unprotected cheek feeling the warmth radiating from him. Renji bent down pressing his lips against Mayuri's cheek feeling his warm skin against his lips. He stood straight up walking over to the chair, but allowed his hand touch his face one more time. Mayuri turned over as soon as the last touch was finished. Renji looked back for a moment then he started making himself some dinner while getting a bottle of sake out of the of the refrigerator.

The others were heading toward Orihime's home when they spotted a couple getting ridiculed for being from different cliques. Orihime was saddened by the scene with Rukia noticing it. Ichigo and Uryuu were more confused than anything about the situation between Orihime and Rukia. Ichigo and Uryuu looked Orihime who looked at as if she was disappointed in the objection of the couple in front of them. They decided to stay silent about it for Orihime's sake and not their own. Rukia saw that Orihime's house was up ahead and relieved so that Orihime wouldn't have to see that any more.

When they made it to her house Orihime waved goodbye with a happy smile hiding what was really unraveling inside. Rukia said her goodbyes to her friend and started walking away with Ichigo and Uryuu trailing behind. Orihime watched as they left before walking inside after unlocking the door. When she walked inside she saw Ulquiorra standing there waiting for her return. She ran into Ulquiorra's arms with tears of happiness coming out like a stream wanting to be held so tight by him. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Orihime holding her in a safe embrace knowing what she saw.

"I feel bad for them Ulquiorra." Orihime said with tears still flowing.

Ulquiorra stroked her hair. "The world is merciless against difference. If you're not like the rest you'll be dead to them."

Orihime rubbed her face into Ulquiorra's jacket. "I wish we could just all love everything that's not the same."

"You can only wish." He said trying his best to cheer her up.

He took her to the livingroom letting her sit down and cry into her hands. Ulquiorra decided to go get some food for her and himself for the time being until she fell asleep or until she calmed down. He knew he wasn't helping her very much, but that was the best he could do. She was happy enough to know that he was trying and that's all she can ask for. She knows that Ulquiorra isn't very good at this kind of thing at all, but he was willing to at least give it a shot.

Rukia walked in the front of the two boys in the back of her. Rukia looked behind her to see that the two of them were still silent unable to have a conversation at the moment. In the sight she was seeing, Uryuu held a note within his hand that had Ichigo's name upon the enclosed outside appearance. Rukia sighed turning her head forward to see where she was going in the directions. Rukia saw her home up ahead and departed from her friends' eyes, leaving them with each other.

She walked inside her home as her friends kept walking waving bye. Rukia sighed as she shut the door upon the outside world of the house. She took off her shoes and continued walking within the house. When she walked into the livingroom she saw Byakuya sitting upon the couch reading a book with his eyes focused on that one thing in front of him. Rukia continued walking into the livingroom wondering what her brother was up to. When she saw what the book was it wasn't what she expected at all.

"Byakuya, are you?" Rukia questioned not wanting to continue the question itself.

Byakuya didn't even look at her. "No, I'm not pregnant."

Rukia sighed in relief. "Okay, good."

"Why would I be?" Byakuya said turning the page.

"I don't know, brother." Rukia actually knew the real answer to herself.

"Since you're wondering why I'm reading this book, I suppose I should tell you." Byakuya mentioned knowing her curiousity.

Rukia nodded. "Thank you, brother."

"I'm reading it to write my paper on human development." Byakuya answered his sister's curiousity.

"Okay, thank you for answering to my curiousity, but another question." Rukia implied.

Byakuya turned the page. "What is it?"

"Where is Kenpachi and Yachiru?" Rukia asked with some concern.

"They went to go visit Ikkaku and Yumichika." Byakuya answered putting down the book to drink his tea.

Rukia nodded. "I understand. I'll go do my homework now, if you need me."

Ichigo and Uryuu were on the way to the Ishida's house to drop him off. Uryuu looked at Ichigo wondering what he was thinking about at the moment. Uryuu was really hoping that it wasn't about the fact that he would have to have sex with him within a week. Ichigo felt the quiet feel nice between them for a change without all the tension between them when they argue. Ichigo smiled when he they were almost to the Ishida's house that wasn't far away anymore.

"What have you been up to lately, Ichigo?" Uryuu asked getting closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed. "Nothing much really. All I've been doing is schoolwork which they give a lot of at that school."

"They don't give you that much." Uryuu glared while hearing the lie.

Ichigo chuckled. "You caught me there."

"Really, Ichigo?" Uryuu inquired.

"I guess you can say, I've been frustrated lately by my community service." Ichigo answered truthfully.

"I get to meet him face to face soon, no?" Uryuu said.

Ichigo sighed. "I suppose so since you really want to. I'll see if he'll go to the movies with us."

Uryuu nodded seeing his house come up in his and Ichigo's view. They paused as Uryuu took Ichigo up to his door with him to hide from his father's view. Ichigo pushed Uryuu up against the door, but remembering Uryuu's deal that he had with him. Ichigo put his mouth up against Uryuu's putting them into a full-fledged make out session in front of Uryuu's house. Uryuu put his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders embracing his neck lightly. Ichigo held onto Uryuu's hips not letting his hands go into any area that he really wanted to trail into. Ichigo pulled away noticing that he had the power between them to do so at that moment since Uryuu was up against the door.

Uryuu unwrapped his arms from around Ichigo's neck with his hand on the doorknob to walk in. Ichigo walked away noticing that Uryuu had to go within his home to do his work from the opposite of school he went to. Ichigo watched as the Ishida walked in while the Kurosaki walked on his way. Uryuu sighed while he noticed that his father wasn't home at the time. Uryuu went upstairs and started to head toward his room knowing his homework was needed to be done.

He sat down within his room taking his books out while his eyes darted to the unfinished clothes he designed for himself. Uryuu sighed until he grabbed an unfinished project from the sewing club from his bag. Uryuu noticed the name that he had written on it and blushed as he looked at it. Kaname Tousen was written upon the projects ribbon he had tied upon his project.

_Why would I be so blind to not see that this project was for the sensei?_ Uryuu thought holding the unfinished product close to him.

Uryuu put the product down then started to bring out his homework that needs to be done. _When I'm done with this I should finish that product for him._ Uryuu thought while writing something down for his homework. When he was done he couldn't help, but grab the product and start sewing it again to complete it for Tousen. He was taking his time to make sure it was perfect for the blind sensei of his class.

A/note: I'm not going to promise if there isn't going to be any M-preg. This is the only that would probably have it. Also, if it does I'll explain it at the end how it is happens at the end of the chapter that it appears in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ichigo came home from the long walk wanting to just go to his room. When Yuzu came up to him a welcome back he just nodded and went upstairs. Karin watched as Ichigo did go to his room without wanting to sit down for dinner first. Yuzu looked at Karin while Karin folded her arms wanting to know what was up to with her older sibling. Yuzu looked at Karin with a worried look.

"Karin, what do you think is wrong?" Yuzu asked her twin.

Karin looked at her. "I don't know, but he's been acting like that since middle school."

Isshin came in. "What's wrong with Ichigo?"

"He's been upset over something since middle school." Karin and Yuzu implied.

"True, he has." Isshin said seriously.

Ichigo had shut the door looking around in his room while releasing a breath that he held. Ichigo went over to his bed realizing that he had no homework tonight at all. Ichigo sat against his wall looking at the ceiling with tears starting to swell into his eyes. He closed them knowing that he was upset, he reached over toward a shoebox. He opened the lid while wiping his tears away from his eyes to view the contents inside. He put his hand within the box digging out a needle and a drug to be inserted into his system.

He took out a picture of someone and himself that were younger than they were now. Ichigo wrapped a shoelace around his upper arm to find his vein to inject the drug. He was shaking before he could put the needle into his arm because of the tears that started flowing again. Ichigo looked up at the ceiling before inducing the pain of the needle into his arm. After he had induced the drug he curled over dropping the needle onto the floor. He started crying into his hands with his legs now almost to his chest.

He wasn't crying too hard for anyone to hear him not wanting them to find him like this. He covered his mouth next grabbing onto the picture in front of him looking at the other boy in the picture. Ichigo cried on like that for as long five hours feeling so tired and uncomfortable on the floor. Ichigo stood up and walked over to his bed still held up with the drug induced into bloodstream. Ichigo couldn't bear looking at the picture for too long of a period because of the pain it set into his heart. _I'll put everythig back into the shoebox tomorrow._ Ichigo thought feeling the drug ware off as he started to sit upon his bed.

Ichigo looked at the window then at the picture and the box on the floor. He put his hand through his hair with an upset look upon his face still. Ichigo settled into his night clothes while looking out the window. Ichigo laid down where the window was located hoping to see someone's form or something to be through the window. Ichigo let his last tears dry up against his cheeks with him thinking about the person. He relaxed himself against a pillow that was under head at the moment facing the window.

_Where are you?_ Ichigo's last thought ran through his head before he fell to sleep.

Ichigo awoke with the sound of his alarm making him jolt up in horror of the sound. He looked at the clock then tossed it to the wall breaking it apart from its original state. Ichigo stood up walking over to the shoebox with all its contents still intact. Ichigo put away the few things that he had taken out from within the operated body. He looked at the picture of the boy and him for a moment then put it within the shoebox. Ichigo walked out of the house as soon as he could while his friends were getting ready for school at the same time as he was.

Renji came out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist and drying his hair on the way out. Renji sighed knowing that he was going to school even though he didn't have to at the moment. Renji walked into the kitchen viewing Mayuri cooking the breakfast that he wasn't going to be able to eat. Mayuri sat down at the kitchen table with the food in front of him. Mayuri glanced behind him viewing the half naked male behind him while Renji was walking toward the chair the opposite of his old sensei. Mayuri had a glare forming in his eyes toward the redhead.

Renji blinked. "What?"

"Aren't you going to eat?" Mayuri said with some frustration.

Renji smiled. "You're actually letting me eat what you make? How cute."

"Don't you dare say that or you won't get to eat that plate of food." Mayuri ensured Renji.

Renji started eating. "Mm..."

"Be quiet when you eat." Mayuri demanded.

Renji swallowed. "I'm complimenting your cooking which isn't half bad."

"Cooking is like science, Abarai." Mayuri spoke picking his plate up and headed toward the sink.

"I thought you were going to leave soon, though, Kurotsuchi." Renji said picking his own plate up from the table as he stood.

Mayuri looked at him. "Of course, I'll be leaving, since I have the money to now."

Renji put his plate in the sink. "Do you really want to leave?"

Mayuri started to leave the kitchen. "Of course, I can't stay here forever."

Renji's was saddened by those words knowing that they were true to Mayuri. Abarai walked up to Mayuri with his towel still wrapped around his waist with his arms making a move to wrap around Mayuri to hold him close. He realized what he was going to do and forced his arms back to his side. Mayuri glanced behind him noticing something about him, but he didn't understand what it was. Renji went to his room and started to put some clothes on silently. He headed out of his room and headed back down the stairs to view Mayuri with a cup of whiskey.

"Bye, Kurotsuchi, I'll see you when I get home from school." Renji claimed going at the door.

No answer came back to him since Mayuri was drinking himself. Renji walked out the house with a small amused smile upon his lips about the man that's staying with him. In his mind he decided to think about something he doesn't really like to think about or something he keeps out of his mind. _Mother, father..._ Renji thought continuing on his way to continue to his friends get together point.

His mind then went to the fact that Mayuri was leaving and he sighed knowing that it was the right thing, but a thought came to him, _I guess he's leaving in two days, so he's probably going to give me the address so that we can still have sex with one another. I guess, that's fine. I'll just go over to his place or he'll come over to mine as usual._

Uryuu ate his breakfast and started to head out when he remembered that he forgot his sewing kit. Uryuu headed back upstairs even though he was quite tired from last night. Sewing till late, to get one thing right for a man that he can talk to about everything and anything. Uryuu stopped his door knowing that he should open it to get his things, but he was unsure if he should go to the sewing club today. He wanted to hang around Kaname this evening since he they had patched things up, but he can't keep acting like his boyfriend.

Uryuu grabbed onto his doorknob and opened the door to get his missing things that he had forgotten to grab. He lifted the sewing kit then started to leave his room, until he realized the thing that he had left on the desk again. The ribbon that he had put on his project that he had finished last night for his sensei. He went over and grabbed it knowing that he should put it on his finished product. He looked at it for a moment noticing that it still had the sensei's name written upon the ribbon.

A smile traced onto the teenagers lips while putting the ribbon in his bag. When he turned around to leave he realized that he still had to put the ribbon back on the product. Uryuu walked out going back to his indifference while taking out the product then started tying the ribbon around it with it looking fancy.

_I know he's blind and he doesn't care what it may look like, but I wanted it to look really nice for him. He can feel around it to know what it may look like. He may not know the color, but that doesn't matter to him. I really have to stop thinking like this._ Uryuu thought heading out the door to make sure he dodges Ryuuken while he's at it.

While Uryuu started walking on the way to the meet up point where his friends were probably waiting, he saw Kaname. _Tousen sensei..._ Uryuu thought while trying to catch up with him since they were going the same direction. Uryuu started to catch up with him until he saw someone else walk with him and started to slow down his walking pace. His heart dropped noticing how close the person was walking with him as if they were friends or more than that.

_That must be the person he's with... I feel like an idiot._ Uryuu thought with a grip on his bag continuing to walk to his destination.

Rukia got out of her room and headed downstairs to eat breakfast seeing that everyone was awake. She heard some voices in the kitchen with three of them she recognizes, but one in praticular she didn't. When she walked in the kitchen Byakuya was cooking breakfast, Yachiru was getting excited about the food and Kenpachi was talking to someone who was sitting across from him. Rukia's eyes went to the person he was talking to noticing who it was.

"Shuuhei, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked with disbelief.

Shuuhei looked at her. "I came to take you to school."

Rukia was shocked. "Why? I normally walk with my friends."

"Well, we're together aren't we?" Shuuhei asked standing from the seat.

Rukia nodded slightly. "Yes."

"Okay, then. We'll walk to your friends together." Shuuhei said getting away from the table.

Rukia ate then grabbed her bag to head out with Shuuhei. Rukia said goodbye then shut the door behind her with Shuuhei Hisagi going out before her. Kenpachi looked at Byakuya while he was now sitting down looking at a newspaper. Byakuya looked at him at the corner of his eyes then put the paper down as Yachiru ran around in the house. Kenpachi smiled while looking at his Kuchiki.

"That boy is better for her than that Kurosaki." Kenpachi voiced.

Byakuya nodded with agreement. "Agreed."

In the hour four of them had met up to the destination point. Chad, Ichigo, Uryuu and Renji with Rukia on her way, but Orihime seem to be taking her time this morning. Orihime was getting dressed while Ulquiorra was eatting some breakfast that he had made. Orihime was ready to go to her destination point to meet up with her friends this morning. Orihime walked downstairs viewing a dressed teenaged male that was just as ready for school as she was.

Orihime smiled as she started to go down the stairs viewing the boy. Ulquiorra watched her from the corner of his eyes seeing that she was ready. She had already eaten breakfast since he was willing to get around before her. The phone rang as she was on the bottom step. She walked over to the phone unsure of who it might be that would be calling her this early in the morning. Orihime picked up, but wasn't able to speak before the person on the other line spoke.

"Hello, Orihime Inoue."

"Y-Yes, who is this?" Orihime asked confused.

"Ms. Inoue, this is the boss at the daycare."

Orihime had realized. "What is it, sir?"

"You will be needed this morning; would you be able to miss school for this?"

Orihime nodded. "Yes, I can."

"Good. See you when you get here." The boss hung up.

Orihime hung up then looked at Ulquiorra who had put his hand in his pocket. They started to walk out with her changing to an appropriate outfit for her job. Inoue and Cifer had to leave to get to where they needed to go on time. Orihime held her head up knowing what she did would be alright with her friends if they had known. Ulquiorra continued to walk on the way he needed to go and Orihime went the seperate of directions to head to the daycare.

Everyone was heading to school as they had realized that Orihime wasn't coming. Ichigo looked at Uryuu for a moment then straight ahead that held many people in his view. It was pretty quiet on the walk to the alternative school since no one really knew what to talk about at the moment. Renji was getting tired of the silence and decided to say something.

"So, the movie." Renji started.

Rukia looked at Renji. "We'll be picking the movie when we get there next week."

"True, but how would we choose? Everybody has their own taste of genre." Renji asked the Kuchiki girl.

Ichigo paused. "How about we choose by who brings the most people?"

Uryuu stared at Ichigo. "You actually thought of that of that idea, amazing."

Ichigo glared at Uryuu. "Very funny."

Ichigo looked ahead viewing the alternative school which wasn't that far away anymore. Uryuu looked at Ichigo then gripped onto his own bag a little tighter than he was. Renji noticed that Uryuu's grasp on his bag got a little tighter. _Somethings going on, but I don't know what the hell it is. What could it be?_ Renji thought while putting his bag over his shoulder with his hand still gripping onto it. Rukia noticed Renji's expression then held onto Shuuhei's hand for the remainder of the walk.

Ichigo and Renji walked up to their school seeing that their people weren't there yet. Renji sighed since he has to ask if Grimmjow would like to go, but then maybe Szayel would end up going. _Sweet, I may end up with the decision of choosing the movie._ Renji smirked while turning around to view his other friends. Ichigo looked at Tesla who was there by himself today. _He's probably waiting for Nnoitra._ Ichigo thought wanting to introduce Tesla to his friends.

"Hey, Tesla!" Ichigo shouted toward the blonde.

Tesla looked at Ichigo's way and walked over. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Uryuu looked at Tesla. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tesla. I'm the who's around Ichigo and Nnoitra."

Rukia looked at him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

Shuuhei looked at him too. "Shuuhei Hisagi."

Ichigo looked at Uryuu who was glancing over at a motorcycle. "My boyfriend, Uryuu Ishida."

Tesla nodded memorizing their faces and names. "It was nice to be introduced to you all, but I have to be going."

Tesla walked away as the people on the motorcycle got off and took the helmets off. Ichigo watched as one of the people that had took off their helmets was a vision of Grimmjow. Renji noticed this and went over to the motorcycle saying his goodbyes to his other friends. Szayel looked at Renji with such indifference that it felt like he was reading him. Renji looked back seeing that Uryuu and Ichigo were kissing so that they can depart. Renji shook his head, _I don't understand that stuff. Well, I guess I wouldn't since I was never in such a committed relationship before._

"Renji, we have a group social coming up today during half the school day." Szayel mentioned to the redhead.

Renji was confused. "Group social?"

Grimmjow looked toward Renji's other friends who were departing. "It's more like a school social."

Szayel agreed. "Yes, it deals with us going into the gym and telling how we got here."

Renji shook his head. "Well, isn't this a setback. I don't want to talk about it."

Szayel looked at Grimmjow. "You'll be in our group like Ichigo will be in Nnoitora's. Don't worry about Ichigo finding out about anything he doesn't need to find out."

"Why would you say that?" Renji wondered.

Szayel looked at Renji. "Because nothing would be spread in-between our groups."

Renji nodded understanding. "I see."

The bell rang, everyone started to heading within the school. Tesla and Ichigo were standing around waiting for Nnoitora to show up. Ichigo sighed seeing that Tesla was being more patient than him since he known Nnoitora longer. Tesla stood there holding a lunch in his hand and a bag in his hand that belonged to Nnoitora. Ichigo noticed that Tesla is always around Nnoitora, but why isn't he today? Ichigo faced Tesla with his hand on his side with his face showing no difference.

"Tesla, you're normally around Nnoitora what's so different about today?" Ichigo questioned.

Tesla sighed. "He wanted to be alone."

"Why?" Ichigo asked again.

"It's something about Thursdays that make him want to be alone. He's normally drinking before he gets here on these days." Tesla answered feeling the wind brush by him.

"Oh." Ichigo said.

They went quiet while Ichigo started to head within the school since he's late now. Ichigo lived in a different world than Tesla, he didn't practically follow Nnoitora to the ends of the earth. In the end, Tesla went inside walking with Ichigo to head to his class within the building. May they see Nnoitora today, Tesla doesn't know since he wasn't able to be around him today. Tesla went a different direction once into the school since he has seperate classes than the other two he's around. Ichigo headed to his class unsure what is up with Tesla at all, and Nnoitora, the guy he has to deal with whether he likes it or not.

In the school that the others go, Uryuu was carrying the product to within his bag still. He was hiding it so that people wouldn't see what it was or who it was for. He's never ashamed of his sewing, but today was different for the both of them. Uryuu looked at Chad who was coming in after he did since he walked Izuru to class. Chad saw Uryuu look over to him and walked over to Uryuu to see what he wanted. Uryuu was being quite secretive about something to Chad and he can see it better than any of his friends.

"What is it, Uryuu?" Chad asked being calm.

Uryuu was shocked. "I was wondering if you could keep a secret for me."

"Mhm." Chad answered.

"I may have feelings for our sensei." Uryuu said quietly enough that only Chad could hear.

Chad nodded. "I thought so."

Uryuu blushed a little while pushing up his glasses. "How did you figure?"

"You were timid when he always glanced toward you. You were also blushing just a tad each time you saw him." Chad answered once again.

The bell rang before Uryuu could say another word, with them both heading to their seats. They all were sitting there waiting for Kaname Tousen to come into the classroom, but he wasn't there yet. Uryuu saw him this morning and it was starting to worry him once he saw a different teacher come within the class. The sensei taught their literature class the next hour. They all were getting curious of where the sensei went off to. Uryuu did what he would normally do trying to hide his worry from everyone around him.

Once there were twenty minutes passed Kaname came into view at the door, his hand holding onto the door that was now opened. The other sensei started leaving the class seeing that the sensei was now there to teach the class. Uryuu had a look of relief upon his face seeing that he was back and he was alright. Kaname got started after apologizing for his tardiness to the class. By the end of class everyone was wondering what took him so long to get to the school and why he would be so late. Uryuu looked at the man that was leaving the class and sighed knowing that he's going to see him during lunch.

The literature teacher came back into the view of the students once Kaname was gone. Kaname looked Uryuu for a second and walked away out of the class. Uryuu saw that and it made him blush, but not heavily to show that he had some affection toward the teacher. Uryuu decided that it was going to be alright to see him during lunch even though he shouldn't. It makes him feel better to see Kaname anytime he can.

When the lunchtime came around, Uryuu went up to the roof with his friends to eat then he would go see Tousen. Everyone sat in there spots starting to eat their lunches before they spoke. They all were done eating their lunchs and threw them away before talking. Sometimes they can't even get done with their lunch when they talk. The group looked toward the door seeing that no one was coming through still. They liked the thought since earlier when they had Ichigo and Renji in their group people always came into their conversations.

"Well, I guess we'll be meeting Ichigo and Renji's new friends." Rukia said.

"Yeah, I wonder what Renji's friends are like?" Shuuhei nodded with wonder.

Rukia looked at Shuuhei with a slight blush on her cheeks. "One looked like a bad boy while the other reminded me of our old sensei. Yet, with a different personality."

Uryuu looked at Rukia and Shuuhei. "At least we got introduced to one of Ichigo's."

Rukia nodded. "Yes, but I don't think Ichigo likes the other one very much."

Chad looked at them. "Ichigo's new friends? I don't think Ichigo would call them that."

Uryuu sighed. "He has a point."

Izuru looked at Uryuu. "How do you suppose that Ichigo stands that one person that he really doesn't like?"

"His community service is a person that he dislikes. He can't say that he hates him." Uryuu voiced while looking at Izuru.

"Anyways, we all know Renji is going to end up picking the movie." Rukia admitted.

Uryuu nodded. "I agree, since he knows the most people."

Uryuu looked at the sky seeing that sun was behind a cloud at the moment. He stood looking at his friends seeing them watch him stand. Uryuu started heading back to the classroom with his friends watching his back. Uryuu grabbed his bag heading to the class that has the hold of the man he's going to see for a little bit of lunch. Uryuu opened the mouth to the classroom to view a empty room and a man sitting grading papers from his earlier classes. Kaname gestured his hand toward himself for Uryuu to come in since Uryuu wasn't sure he should at the moment.

Uryuu walked into the room shutting the door behind him. Kaname stood from his seat walking from behind the desk to be face to face with the Ishida. Uryuu took the product out of the bag seeing that it was still in good condition. Uryuu walked up to Kaname viewing him from a closer view holding onto his bag holding out his hand. Uryuu grabbed onto Kaname's hand feeling how strong they were. His heart started racing, but he kept calm feeling as though if he didn't he'd be too flustered to say anything.

He could tell that Kaname wasn't going to be as flustered as him. Uryuu put the product into Kaname's hand with the older male grasping onto it as Uryuu gave it to him. Uryuu looked away blushing seeing that he held onto his sensei's hand for a moment. When he looked at Kaname his head was bent down while he was feeling the object in his hand. Uryuu wasn't sure if he liked it or not at the moment, but decided to wait for a response.

Kaname felt Uryuu's eyes. "Thank you, Ishida."

"Do you like it?" Uryuu asked with some wonder.

Kaname nodded. "Yes, I do. It's a nice gift."

Uryuu blushed. "I never even made one for Ichigo before."

Kaname's blind eyes looked at Uryuu. "Really?"

Uryuu nodded. "Yeah, but Ichigo isn't one for that type of thing."

"I see, but you are really good at sewing." Kaname admitted with a kind tone.

"Thanks." Uryuu blushed pushing up his glasses.

"You should go." Kaname then returned to the desk to continue grading.

"I guess I should." Uryuu turned around.

Uryuu glanced behind him seeing that Kaname had started to grade again. Uryuu turned his head around to view the door noticing that he was a little upset. Kaname sensed that Uryuu was a little upset then looked at Uryuu telling him to wait. Uryuu walked up to the sensei that was now standing up again. The Ishida's heart was racing while the sensei was staring at him knowing where he was standing.

Kaname put his hand on Uryuu's cheek feeling Uryuu's skin against his hand. "Don't be upset. It's not healthy to always be like that with someone."

Uryuu was shocked with heat rushing to his cheeks. "I don't get to upset. I know it's not healthy to always be like this since I'm in a relationship."

"That's good." Kaname said tilting his head down a little.

"I...I should go." Uryuu walked out opening the door.

He left Kaname standing there as if he was stood up for a date. Uryuu figured that out realizing how bad that may seem on and how that made him look. _I could have stolen a kiss if I got into the moment. I just had to leave I am in a relationship and it's been going well for a while. I'm not a worthless cheat like some others._ Uryuu thought seeing his friends head back to the class.

A/note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ichigo and Renji were following their people around like crazy maniacs. Nnoitora just got to the school with the smell of alcohol singed into his breath making Ichigo cringe. Nnoitora just walked away seeing that Renji was coming over to Ichigo with Grimmjow and Szayel. Ichigo saw Renji noticing that was what Nnoitora walk away from him. Szayel seemed indifferent, but in his mind he's analyzing every detail of Ichigo down to the near bottom.

"What's up, Renji?" Ichigo voiced with his hand going in his pocket.

"Nothing much, but did Nnoitora tell you anything?" Renji asked while answering his question.

"What would he need to tell me so damn bad?" Ichigo asked having no clue what Renji's talking about.

"We're going to have a school function in just a little bit." Renji said thinking, _I guess, Nnoitora doesn't really tell him anything that we have to do in school._

Ichigo blinked lost. "A school function like a dance?"

Renji looked at him. "Really, Ichigo. Are you that stupid?"

"No, then what kind of thing is it?" Ichigo asked a little angry.

Renji sighed. "It deals with telling how we got here. It deals with us being in a group, but you have to be in a group with Nnoitora and I have to be in these two's group."

Ichigo soaked it all in. "Okay, I get it. Lunch is almost over. I guess, it's at the end of lunch."

"Of course, Ichigo." Renji said.

"Are you fucking coming, Strawberry Bitch?" Nnoitora yelled to Ichigo.

"I'm coming, you fuckin' ass." Ichigo yelled back.

"Good luck with you, Ichigo." Renji mentioned starting to walk away with Grimmjow and Szayel.

"Thanks. I'm going to need it." Ichigo mumbled walking toward Nnoitora.

When Ichigo walked up to Nnoitora he saw that Tesla was meeting up with him. Tesla gave Nnoitora his bag that had all of the taller man's homework done within it. Ichigo still couldn't believe that Nnoitora doesn't even do his own homework, but in a way can believe it. He uses Tesla in any way he can because he's willing to do anything for him unlike Ichigo. Nnoitora hit Tesla for coming to him so late while Tesla apologized for it.

Ichigo noticed that everyone was heading toward the gymnasium for the function. Nnoitora headed toward the direction without saying a word to Ichigo and Tesla. Tesla was following Nnoitora from close behind while Ichigo was walking a few paces behind. Szayel and Grimmjow with Renji was walking behind them, but not too close behind them.

Szayel and Grimmjow know the routine as well as Nnoitora and Tesla do while Ichigo and Renji are very new to it. When they made it into the gymnasium they saw the teachers and other students sitting in groups. Nnoitora headed to a group with classmen that he didn't even know except one and that was Ulquiorra. Renji had to sit with a group that held no interest for him since he only knows two people, but recognized one of them. Sun-Sun who hangs around Tia Harribel.

Everyone sat down in chairs that were in a small circle group circles so that they all could view each other. Ulquiorra watched as Renji went to his group following Szayel and Grimmjow then viewed as Nnoitora with Tesla and Ichigo come to the group. Ichigo sat beside Nnoitora as Nnoitora instructed him to as Tesla sat on the other side of Nnoitora. Ichigo didn't feel like arguing with a drunk at the moment since there wouldn't be any reasoning. Tesla looked at Nnoitora then at everyone else in their group. One of them decided to go first which was Gin Ichimaru who had to sit with them.

"Why, hello everyone. Ichigo Kurosaki is still quite new and doesn't know how this works that well yet, so I'll go first. I've been working here for three to five years having a great time here. Yet, I came here from prison because I protected someone, but I didn't mind killing the person. This happened to be my punishment for killing someone in prison. The rest of my years I have been serving here, because of my good behavior. Yet, I also molested a boy named Izuru Kira. That was a long time ago that I never got caught for." Gin explained with his grin tracing his lips.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "You're the reason why Izuru is like this!"

"Hm? You know Izuru?" Gin asked.

Ichigo nodded. "He went to the school where I came from."

"Tell him I said hi." Gin mentioned.

Ichigo groaned. "Why me?"

Gin looked at Ulquiorra. "Your turn, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra looked at Nnoitora, Tesla, Gin and Ichigo with his eyes. "I had to come here for burning down a church."

Gin looked at Ichigo's expression. "Ulquiorra, we all know that's not the only reason why."

Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo. "I also ended up coming here on parol. Parol for making a homemade bomb, and carrying a weapon to kill whoever my enemy may have been. I used the bomb to blow someone's body into smitherings."

"Why would you do that?" Gin asked.

"To save a girl that Ichigo Kurosaki is friends with." Ulquiorra answered.

"Orihime." Ichigo said knowing who it was since Ulquiorra is always walking with her.

Ulquiorra nodded. "She was being raped, but she tried to save herself. She was lucky I heard her plead."

"Bitches are damn useless." Nnoitora opinionatedly said.

"Be quiet." Ichigo said defending his female friend who wasn't present.

"Now, now, calm down. Ichigo, don't tell Orihime that you know. It wouldn't be good for her since it's probably still fresh within her psyche." Gin said to remind Ichigo that it probably still hurts her.

Ichigo nodded. "Right... I understand."

Gin looked at Tesla. "Tell us your story, Tesla."

"I was caught in the middle of a bank robbery that I wasn't apart of. I also was sent here because I prostituted myself in prison to save myself from joining a gang within the prison system. I ended up here in the end since they figured I should finish my education, because Aizen told them that I"ll do fine in this kind of atmospere." Tesla eyed the door hearing it open.

"When did this happen?" Gin questioned.

"Two years back." Tesla answered.

"Nnoitora, go ahead and start your story." Gin cheered.

"Why bother?" Nnoitora said glaring at Gin.

Gin looked at Ichigo. "Wouldn't you want to know? We do have to start off from the beginning since we have Ichigo here."

Nnoitora's glare hardens. "I'm not going to fuckin' talk about it since it isn't any of your damn fuckin' business."

"The quicker you get done the quicker I leave you alone." Gin's smile was still plastered.

"Tch. I had to come here because I smashed someone's skull in when I was fourteen or even thirteen. Then I was caught on my damn parol drinking a twelve pack of beer which was in fact another reason why I got in fuckin' prison." Nnoitora explained.

Gin looked at Nnoitora. "Ah, see that wasn't so hard, now was it."

"Shut the hell up and move onto that damn fuckin' Strawberry Bitch." Nnoitora mentioned getting more furious.

"Alright. Ichigo, what's your story?" Gin wondered.

"I was sent here because of my many things on my record. DUI, assault, fighting, trespassing, vandalizing, and burglary." Ichigo answered.

"DUI is for driving under the influence of what?" Gin asked.

"I was stoned. I was caught because Renji left me in the car by myself. I assaulted a police officer which was the same time I got the DUI. Trespassing, because I always got into the school in late hours of the day to steal things at the school that dealt with my grades. Renji and I also always changed our grades around to make them a little more passing. Yet, trespassing is also for other things that me and Renji have done. Just like the assault. Fighting is basically in my school record since I fought a few times injuring them. Vandalizing was for destroying someone's lawn in the back by pouring random stuff out of the bag. That was when I first started high school though with that vandalizing. I always got caught, but they never had evidence on me after Renji did something, I guess." Ichigo explained taking a breather.

"Well, you answered all of my questions." Gin said a little upset.

"Good." Ichigo responded.

"I was kiding. What made you start doing drugs?" Gin injected.

"Would anybody tell if I say?" Ichigo asked.

"We won't, not outside our groups." Tesla mentioned.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine, but don't mention this again around me. I started because this boyfriend I had in middle school never told me where or what happened to him. He and I argued, but it showed that we both cared about one another. We both never did so hot in school. I never knew what happened to him. He suddenly disappeared after I gave myself to him. That was on a Thursday on our anniversary. Once I realized he left without saying a word I went out and found a drug dealer to withdraw all my emotions from that guy I was with. I still wonder what happened to him."

Tesla looked at Ichigo. "I see."

Nnoitora just sat there. "Don't be such a damn bitch."

Gin looked at Nnoitora. "Nnoitora, be quiet. This was quite hard for him to talk about.

Ichigo stood up and started walking out of the gymnasium with an upset look upon his face. _I miss you_, Ichigo thought shutting the door behind him on the way into the bathroom. Renji saw Ichigo leave the gym while the next person to talk in his group is Szayel. Szayel put his hand through his pink hair which made him look very flamboyant. Renji sighed unsure if he really wants to hear how Szayel ended up in the alternative school since he gets high marks in everything.

"I ended up here for experimenting on a teacher. The teacher was pleading for help, but I cut his vocal chords. Then I ended up in prison which is how I met Grimmjow." Szayel explained.

"That's how you got here?" Renji shocked.

"Yes. I'm a scientist." Szayel points out.

"I thought you were a fashion designer." Renji states.

Szayel agreed still indifferent. "Yes, I am, but I'm a scientist first."

"Anyways, I think I should go." Grimmjow mentioned to get it out of the way hating it.

Szayel looked at Grimmjow at the corner of his eyes. "Go ahead, Grimmjow."

"I ended up here because I killed someone then burned their body. I even sent the corpse to the family." Grimmjow explained.

Szayel looked at the Abarai. "Renji Abarai, your turn in the spotlight."

Renji looked at the group. "Okay, I guess. I got here because I had many absences in my other school. I also did a good amount of vandalizing, assault, and trespassing. That's all did that I was caught for. Yet, I wasn't caught that much as Ichigo. That's why I barely have anything is on my record."

Grimmjow looked at Renji hard. "And? You got caught for some other shit too."

Szayel looked at Grimmjow then Renji with his eyes. "Don't play with us."

"I don't want to talk about that one." Renji responded.

"It doesn't matter. You have to if it's one of the reasons why you're here." Sun-Sun said.

"It is, but I can't since I'm not obliged to." Renji pointed out to the female.

"You told me and Grimmjow what it was." Szayel remembered.

"You pointed it out." Renji reminded.

"Just tell us so we can get this damn over." Grimmjow said with an irritated tone of voice.

"Fine. I had an affair with a sensei more than once and they caught me because I wasn't being careful the last time." Renji mentioned.

"That wasn't so hard. It's not like you enjoyed fucking the person." Grimmjow mentioned having not heard that one before.

Renji looked at the clock that was on the wall saying nothing. Grimmjow sat there with his smile not on his face knowing the answer. Szayel wasn't to shocked about the answer since he figured it was because he had an affair with a sensei. Sun-Sun covered her mouth knowing that she would have something to say. Szayel looked at the teacher that was sitting with their group. The teacher nodded his head to let Szayel know that it's okay for Renji to go on with what he needs to say.

"Renji, did you have an interest in anybody?" Szayel wondered.

"Yeah, Byakuya Kuchiki, but I just wanted him under me. He has someone already that was in prison." Renji answered.

Within a few more hours the school day ended with everyone heading out of the school. Everyone was chatting with their friends while Ichigo was still hiding out in the bathroom. Nnoitora was getting irritated and walked into the bathroom telling Tesla to wait. Renji saw this, but continued on his way out of the school with Grimmjow since Grimmjow has to take Szayel home.

Nnoitora walked into the school male restroom hearing a cry, a sniffle, then another cry. Ichigo was trying to stop so that he could leave the building. _Why? Why did he leave without telling me where he was going? Why the hell would he do that to me? I could probably move on from him if he told me._ Ichigo thought while trying to dry his tears, but with more forming. He heard Nnoitora's footsteps which was the reason why he was trying to stop crying. Nnoitora's footsteps stopped which made Ichigo stop trying to dry his tears away.

"Strawberry Bitch, stop that fuckin' shit." Nnoitora demanded.

"Why would you care, you fuckin' ass?" Ichigo asked behind a stream of tears.

Nnoitora pushed a stall door open finding it empty. "I don't fuckin' care. I just want to get out of this damn school."

"Leave then you damn fuck." Ichigo said putting his head down into his hands.

"I can't leave this hell of a damn school without the bitch that has me as a damn community service." Nnoitora said walking in front of the stalls pushing the doors open.

Ichigo ignored the sound of the doors since he still was trying to control his cries. Nnoitora made it to the middle stall pushed it open seeing Ichigo sitting on the toilet with his eyes covered. Nnoitora was grimacing not happy with the Kurosaki. Ichigo looked up at Nnoitora a little not able to see right because of the overflow of tears. Nnoitora reached out toward Ichigo wanting to grab onto his wrist. Ichigo just let him unable to get the strength to his hand to swat his hand away. Nnoitora pulled Ichigo out of the stall forcing him to stand up against his will. Ichigo held his head down so that Nnoitora wouldn't see the tears, but ticking off Nnoitora even more.

"Snap the fuck out of it! Let's get out of here!" Nnoitora said starting to turn his back.

Ichigo looked at Nnoitora. "Nnoitora."

"What the hell do you want?" Nnoitora stopped turning his head seeing the tears still streaming down the Kurosaki's face.

Ichigo's tears were stopping. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, you damn bitch." Nnoitora started to leave the bathroom.

Ichigo walked behind Nnoitora noticing Nnoitora never let go of his wrist. _Nnoitora probably wants to get out of here that bad._ Ichigo thought now looking at Nnoitora's back. Ichigo saw Tesla as they stopped to let him get his bag of homework. Ichigo looked back at Nnoitora and Tesla noticing that there was silence between them. Ichigo walked toward them once he got his bag from his class that he had before lunch. They walked out of the school with each other with Nnoitora leading the way. Ichigo just remembered what he needed to ask Nnoitora and Tesla.

"Hey, Tesla, I have something to ask you." Ichigo said stopping in his tracks toward the gate.

"What is it?" Tesla asked unsure of the question.

"Would you want to go to the movies with me in a week?" Ichigo mentioned.

Tesla shook his head. "I have things to do."

Tesla walked off the school grounds with Nnoitora giving him his bag that was filled with his homework. They watched as Tesla walked away with the two bags of homework. Ichigo was now stuck there with Nnoitora even though he didn't really want to ask him. He looked down at his wrist, which wasn't in Nnoitora's grasp no longer. Ichigo looked at Nnoitora seeing that he was starting to walk off since he didn't have a ride.

"Nnoitora, would like to go to the movies with me in a week?" Ichigo asked before Nnoitora left his sights.

Nnoitora stopped in his tracks. "Fine, as long as you're paying."

Ichigo watched as Nnoitora walked out of the gate going a direction that he doesn't go. He looked around the school grounds for Renji a little bit noticing that he wasn't there anymore. Ichigo sighed then started to walk out of the gate himself heading home. Ichigo pulled out his cell phone seeing that Uryuu was calling him at the moment. Ichigo answered the call putting his cell phone up to his ear.

"Hey, Uryuu. How did school go for you today?" Ichigo asked.

"Fine, but what happened to you? We all were waiting for you a few minutes." Uryuu asked a little worried.

"I was asking Nnoitora, but he didn't want to listen to me at first." Ichigo answered.

Uryuu sighed. "He's very hard headed isn't he?"

"Yeah. Imagine trying to get him to do his own work in class." Ichigo mentioned.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ichigo." Uryuu said.

"Yeah, bye." Ichigo responded.

Uryuu hung up the phone looking at the calender in his mind seeing the days crossed off. _During the week of the movies I have to have sex with him. He hasn't tried to, so that's his award._ Uryuu thought seeing the calender marked off for next week. The school week was over this week, but it doesn't feel like it is to Uryuu. His week has been magnificent in a way and yet kind of awkward since he doesn't understand the blind man. Uryuu smiled while he headed up to his room since him and his friends headed home before Ichigo was out of school.

Uryuu sat down at his desk remembering that he had no homework that day. He grabbed his sewing equipment and started making himself a new shirt. He has time for himself today since he could tell that Ichigo wouldn't want to go on a date. Ichigo had to deal with Nnoitora and he wouldn't want Ichigo to be upset through an entire date. It's bad enough that him gets like that during dates sometimes because of Ichigo or something else. It seems the movies would end up being their date and the day Uryuu will give himself to him. _This month has gone by so quickly..._ Uryuu thought sewing on a button.

When it was getting late, Orihime got home since all of the children were picked up. She saw Ulquiorra standing there with dinner made with his hand holding onto the chop sticks. Orihime smiled while she went upstairs to take a shower and change into different clothes. Ulquiorra watched as she went passed the kitchen to go upstairs. Ulquiorra continued eating his meal that he had on his plate ready to munch upon.

Orihime came back downstairs to eat when she was dressed in her night clothes. Orihime sat down across Ulquiorra with a smile upon her face and began eating. She noticed that something was missing on her food and grabbed hot mustard. Ulquiorra got a little disgusted by the condiment that was being squeezed into her food. Orihime was smiling happily while she was eating the food while Ulquiorra was eating quietly. After dinner, Ulquiorra and Orihime went into the livingroom to watch a movie.

"Ulquiorra, thank you for making dinner." Orihime thanked.

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime. "You don't have to thank me."

Orihime grabbed a movie and put it in the DVD player with it doing all the previews. Orihime leaned herself against Ulquiorra's side with her own while laying her head on Ulquiorra's shoulder while the previews continued. Ulquiorra put his arm around her holding her close being able to smell her hair. Orihime got comfortable in his embrace then kissed his cheek then sat quietly as the movie started to begin.

Shuuhei and Rukia were walking in the park beside each other. Shuuhei went toward an ice cream vendor getting Rukia and himself some since they were done eating dinner. Rukia watched as he got the ice cream from the vendor. Shuuhei went to Rukia and handed her the ice cream that he got for her. Rukia smiled as the ice cream was handed to her. Shuuhei started eating his ice cream as they continued their walk.

"Rukia, do you think that I'm a good boyfriend to you?" Shuuhei asked a little ashamed that he did.

"Of course. Why would you ask?" Rukia responded with some concern.

Shuuhei looked at the sky. "Well, I really haven't told you much about myself."

"It doesn't matter as long as you're good to me." Rukia admitted.

"You really think so?" Shuuhei said unsure.

"Shuuhei, I'll learn on the way." Rukia mentioned licking her ice cream.

Shuuhei smiled and kissed Rukia's cheek with some ice cream on his lips. Rukia blushed with happiness written across her face. _I wonder why Shuuhei's so unsure of himself when he's dating. I'll find out sooner or later._ Rukia thought while continuing her walk across the sidewalk. Rukia noticed that it was getting late which made Shuuhei notice since he was her date. After they were done with their ice cream they headed toward Rukia's home.

Shuuhei walked her home with his hand holding onto her's. He let go of her hand once they made it in front of the house then bent down giving her a kiss on the cheek. Rukia walked up to her door saying bye to Shuuhei then walked into the house seeing him walk away. Rukia leaned against the door as she shut the door behind her. Byakuya was standing there looking at Rukia noticing she just got home from a date with Shuuhei.

"Rukia, could you come into the livingroom." Byakuya told her while heading toward the livingroom.

Rukia nodded her head while following Byakuya into the livingroom. She sat down seeing that the television because Yachiru was watching something. Byakuya looked at the TV seeing an image of someone that Rukia knew. Rukia's eyes were wide when she saw an image of Shuuhei playing guitar in a band that had some others playing and singing.

"Shuuhei?" Rukia said with some shock.

Byakuya looked at Rukia's expression. "I suppose that you didn't know."

"No." Rukia said noticing another person singing.

"What is it now?" Byakuya looked at the television.

"Izuru is singing." Rukia answered in her state of shock.

Kenpachi walked into the livingroom seeing what they were watching. He then looked Yachiru who was giggling at Rukia's expression. Kenpachi sat down on the couch next to his lover. Kenpachi had a glass of sake is his hand with Yachiru getting onto his lap. He put his arm around Byakuya then saw Shuuhei playing on the show that was a local gossip channel. Kenpachi looked at Yachiru who was starting to eat the sweets that were sitting on the table.

"Hey, Byakuya, did you talk to Rukia yet?" Kenpachi asked.

"No. Rukia, I have something to tell you." Byakuya said towards his sister.

Rukia took her attention off the TV to her brother. "What is it, bother?"

"I'm getting married and I'm pregnant." Byakuya announced with no shame in his voice.

Rukia was shocked. "Congratulations, to you both."

Byakuya nodded. "Thank you."

Yachiru smiled. "Kenny and Byakun are getting married! I get a sibling!"

Rukia smiled as the four of them are going to become a family. Rukia then headed upstairs with Yachiru to put her to bed even though Kenpachi didn't give her a bedtime. Rukia hugged Yachiru as the pink haired girl got into the bed that was waiting for her. She was still full of energy as she was going to bed while Rukia was leaving the room. Rukia had already seen Yachiru as a little sister, but now it's going to become reality. First she found out that Izuru and Shuuhei are in a band with each other which was just as much of a shock.

Renji walked inside of his house taking off his shoes while shutting the door behind himself. Renji walked into the livingroom seeing Mayuri doing making a new expriment. Renji sat down in front of Mayuri in the chair across from him. Mayuri looked at the red head seeing him staring at him. Mayuri stood up and headed to the stairs to go to bed since he was done with the experiment. Renji followed the scientist upstairs to Renji's parents' room that he hasn't entered in a long time.

Mayuri looked at the back of him seeing Renji follow him. Renji unlocked the door to his dead parents' room seeing that Mayuri wanted in. Mayuri walked in the room seeing well-furnished furniture. A bed that was covered in clean a sheet and clean blankets. Mayuri went over to the bed moving the curtains that were in the way of the view from the bed on the sides. Mayuri felt the bed being soft while Renji watched Mayuri examine the room. The lighting was perfect within the room even though Mayuri didn't notice that.

"Abarai, why haven't you said anything about this room?" Mayuri questioned.

Renji walked in. "I just don't like mentioning this room, since it was my parents."

"I see." Mayuri sat on the bed.

Renji sat on the bed with Mayuri having memories of the parents that he once had. Renji pinned Mayuri down onto the bed wanting him at the moment. Renji noticed that Mayuri's mask was already off of his face with his paint. Renji wanted to remove the thoughts that he was having that was flowing through his mind. Mayuri was moaning Renji's name while letting down the taller man's hair. Renji always enjoyed hearing Mayuri saying his name, but now they were soiling his parents bed without him actually caring. Sex was always enjoyable for Renji. They could always go on for hours if they wanted to, but that's not how Mayuri likes it sometimes.

Four hours later, they were sleeping with it being two in the morning. Renji wasn't sleeping as well as the Kurotsuchi was beside him. Renji was upset in his sleep since he was in his parents room. Renji woke up suddenly putting his hand through his hair then looked around the room. He saw the room was pitched black around him then he felt around on the bed feeling for Mayuri.

He found Mayuri's hand with his own feeling Mayuri's hand warmth. Renji started to have tears shed from his eyes while grasping onto Mayuri's hand. Mayuri started to wake up from the sudden squeeze. The Kurotsuchi sat up groaning angrily for being disturbed in slumber like anyone else. Mayuri looked at Renji's direction hearing and feeling tears fall onto his hand. Renji wrapped his arms around Mayuri's bare waist laying down on the man while he embraced him not wanting to let go.

"Mayuri, don't go." Renji cried.

Mayuri looked at Renji. "I said we are on last name basis. Why should I not go?"

Renji put his hand up against Mayuri's cheek. "Everyone that leaves me dies."

"Don't be so dramatic." Mayuri said.

Renji pulled himself up. "Mayuri, you can stay here with me."

"Why are you saying these trivial things?" Mayuri wondered unable to put his finger on the answer.

Renji wrapped his arms around Mayuri's waist again. "When my parents left when I was in middle school they died. I was with them when they died. They died by someone bombing the car while I was outside of a store getting us something to eat. I ran to the car while it exploded seeing my parents smile one last time."

Mayuri looked at Renji. "I don't see how this deals with me."

"I care about you. I don't want you to end up the way my parents did." Renji admitted.

Mayuri leaned back putting his arms around Renji. Mayuri figured he would be better off staying quiet since he's not good with these types of things. Renji put his head at the nip of the neck feeling Mayuri's arms enlace him. The Abarai was close to the man that was now holding him to his own warmth. The warmth that was sharing made Renji feel comfortable. Later, Renji and Mayuri fell asleep in the embrace of each other in the same position.

Uryuu woke up on the start of the weekend ready to start the day. He looked at the calender seeing that he had marked yesterday off. He sighed pushing his glasses up his nose. He figured he should go visit Ichigo today since he didn't see him yesterday. _Is this just to continue the relationship with Ichigo or is it because I'm afraid to admit that we should break up?_ Uryuu thought heading toward the bathroom.

When Uryuu was done taking a shower he started getting dressed. While he headed out of the bathroom he saw that his father had left for work. He sighed in relief knowing that it saved him from Ryuuken's wrath when it comes to seeing the Kurosaki. Uryuu went downstairs to eat breakfast before he left for Ichigo's house. He knows that Ryuuken doesn't like Ichigo from the bottom of his heart. He doesn't understand why since Ryuuken barely knows Ichigo, but he does know Isshin Kurosaki which was good enough to Ryuuken.

_Ichigo, I'm going to make a surprise visit to you today._ Uryuu thought making his breakfast. He looked at the food and started eating once he was finished cooking it. Uryuu looked at the clock seeing what the time was. He stood up noticing that he slept in today even though it was the weekend. He sighed washing his dishes that he just got done eating off of. After doing so in absolute silence he dried off his hands to leave the house before he changes his mind.

The Ishida left the house shutting the door behind himself, also making sure that he had locked it. He looked up at the sky seeing that there was no clouds in the sky which probably means something good. Uryuu started walking off to Ichigo's house even though he doesn't know if he had anything planned today. Uryuu knows that Ichigo would put off somethings for him which is one of the good things about the Kurosaki. He would come first against about anything, but Ichigo's mother's day of death.

The Ishida heard a dog bark from behind him coming towards him. Uryuu glanced behind him viewing the man he had given a gift to. Uryuu glanced away remembering that he saw Kaname with someone else. Kaname could tell that Uryuu was getting upset by the way he didn't say hi. Tousen walked up to him with Komamura in front of him not tugging on the leash. Uryuu let the man with his dog walk beside him without any complaints or demands to leave him be.

"Ishida, you're heading to Ichigo's, correct?" Kaname asked while looking straight ahead.

Uryuu nodded. "Yeah, I haven't got to be with him yesterday afternoon."

Kaname chuckled. "I see."

Uryuu looked at Kaname. "What?"

"Ichigo and you no one would've thought." Kaname said.

"You knew I was dating him for a month." Uryuu pointed out to the blind man.

Kaname had a small smile. "I'm afraid that I've been admiring you."

Uryuu blushed with shock upon his face, but pushed up his glasses. "W-What?"

Kaname shook his head a little. "Nevermind."

"Why?" Uryuu asked with the blush still upon his cheeks.

"You should know why." Kaname answered feeling Komamura's head turn.

Uryuu bent down to stroke Sajin's fur with his hand feeling the softness of the dog. Uryuu looked up seeing that Kaname's head was bent to view Uryuu. The Ishida smiled as the man's dog licked his hand wanting him to continue stroking his fur. Uryuu continued stroking the fur as he started to stand up straight. Uryuu kept on walking with the sensei beside him with a thought crossing his mind, _Why is he saying these things? I can't fall for any of it since we can't have that type of relationship._

Ishida looked at the man beside him with heat rushing to his cheeks. Uryuu shook it off and continued walking in hope that Ichigo wasn't still asleep. The two males continued their walk in silence with Kaname seeing someone that he knew and that Uryuu recognized from before. The man waved with a smile upon his face to see the other while walking up to Kaname. The man with the smile plastered upon his face at the moment looked at Uryuu.

"Hello, Kaname, who's your friend?" The man asked smiling towards Uryuu.

"Gin, why are you out wandering?" Kaname questioned.

"I was looking for Rangiku. She seemed to have disappeared on me." Gin admitted.

Kaname looked towards Uryuu's direction. "She must've gone shopping again, Gin. How's everything at the alternative school?"

"Fine. You teach at this boy's school?" Gin asked.

"Yes, the students are doing well in the class that I teach." Kaname answered.

"Wait a minute you work at the alternative school?" Uryuu asked demanding an answer.

"Why yes, I do. By the way my name is Gin Ichimaru." Gin answered knowing that he never introduced himself.

"Then how do you know Tousen?" Uryuu questioned.

"I know him from work. By the way, Sosuke has invited us to dinner at his house tonight, Kaname." Gin remembered.

Kaname nodded. "Thank you for telling me."

"I've got to go, ta ta." Gin said waving bye.

Ishida watched as the snake looking man walked off into a different direction. Ishida looked at the male beside him unsure of what just occurred in front of him. Tousen and Ishida continued their walk in silence once more heading to Ichigo's street. Uryuu watched as Kaname departed from his walk with him and continued in the direction he needed to go. Uryuu went up to Ichigo's house once in front of it knocking on the door. Yuzu answered the door while Uryuu stood there a few minutes before someone had answered.

"Yuzu, is Ichigo home?" Uryuu asked unsure.

Yuzu pondered for a moment. "No, he told me that he was going to be back later. Whenever later is for him."

"Strange..." Uryuu said thinking aloud.

Yuzu smiled. "Would you like to wait for him to return, Uryuu?"

Uryuu looked down at her. "No."

Uryuu left Ichigo's house property to go for a walk or just walk to find Kaname. He needs to talk to him since he went for nothing. Though, it was sweet of him to go even though he didn't know he was home. Ichigo wasn't home since he was at a club sitting there having a drink. He was getting thirsty from his walk to get things arranged in his thoughts. All his thoughts were scrambled at the moment which was normal in a way.

A/Note: M-preg explanation. Mayuri had done an experiment on some rodent that was male, but didn't get any results at the moment. Yachiru ended up getting her hands on it, because she was watching the scientist from the window. She heard an explosion once at his house. She injected random people with the liquid causing the males getting pregnant. Mayuri had believed the experiment failed and thus not going back to it. It didn't work on the rodent, but ended up working on actual people.

There's the explanation. It wasn't too difficult to come up with because of Mayuri's occupation of being a scientist. Well there you have it, chapter 7. This is probably going to be the only Bleach M-preg I'll do. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Someone walked into the club with Ichigo's eyes on the person. His eyes were wide seeing Nnoitora walk towards the bar. He was hoping he wouldn't run into him since it was the weekend. Ichigo sighed knowing that there was nothing he could. Nnoitora sat right next to Ichigo not noticing that the Kurosaki was sitting beside him. Ichigo watched as Nnoitora was getting himself situated on the bar stool.

Nnoitora glared at the bartender. "Beer."

The bartender nodded and gave it to Nnoitora. The bartender walked down the bar for someone elses order. Ichigo sat there mesmeized by the fact that Nnoitora was drinking it down so quick. It made him think that Nnoitora had a lot of problems that he surely couldn't handle if he just told him there and now. Ichigo took his eyes off of the male next to him to look at his drink. Nnoitora turned his head to Ichigo's direction with a glare and frown plastered upon his face.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Strawberry Bitch?" Nnoitora asked with the stench of alcohol on his breath.

Ichigo looked at Nnoitora with his eyes. "I came to get a drink. Would you stop calling me that, damn it?"

"I can call you whatever the hell I damn want." Nnoitora drank a swig of the second beer that was just handed to him.

Ichigo sighed. "There's no agreeing with you."

Nnoitora's face stayed the same. "..."

Ichigo looked at Nnoitora with his now turned to him. "Hey, I'll take you home after you're done."

Nnoitora drank another swig. "I don't need your fucking help."

"You're going to be inebriated when we're done." Ichigo announced.

"You're fuckin' stoned." Nnoitora announced to Ichigo.

"I'm not." Ichigo responded.

"You will be." Nnoitora said standing up taking the beer bottles.

Nnoitora walked out with Ichigo followed behind paying for both himself and Nnoitora. Nnoitora was right that he'd be fine, but Ichigo didn't understand Nnoitora at all. Ichigo walked beside Nnoitora unsure if he should follow or not. Yet, he decided to follow since he has nothing to do today. Nnoitora wasn't heading anywhere special at any time. The Kurosaki saw a place that him and his middle school boyfriend went to numerous of times. Nnoitora noticed this and stopped his own feet from going any further. Ichigo stopped feeling a warm memory coming forward into his thoughts. The images of them were running around the abandoned place. Ichigo was smiling and the other was smiling teasingly in the beginning of the image.

_"Kurosaki, it's starting to rain." The other boy said._

_Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, but it's alright you look good wet."_

_"Shut the hell up! I don't look that good!" The other boy said._

_Ichigo frowned. "I think you do."_

_"That's because you're blind." The boy said taking Ichigo's wrist into his hand._

_They stood inside the building holding with Ichigo holding onto the other boy. Ichigo looked at the boy beside him seeing that he was displeased by the sight before him. Ichigo went in front of the boy putting his hands on the boy's cheeks. The other boy tilted his head down while Ichigo pressed his lips against the other boy's. _

_Ichigo broke it. "Don't ever leave me."_

_"I won't." The other boy responded._

_Ichigo smiled again and kept his arms around the other's neck. The other's arms were around Ichigo's waist. They were staring into each other's eyes, until the image of the other boy started to deteriate. Ichigo's arms fell with a sign of shock upon his face. A naked Ichigo standing there unsure where his boyfriend had went off to. A panicked Ichigo now on his hands and knees yelling towards the floor._

_"Jiruga!" The young Ichigo yelled with tears flowing down his cheeks._

_Ichigo was a year older in high school ninth grade. Ichigo was walking with his eyes tainted red from all of the crying that he had endured in the vision before. Ichigo saw a male his age standing waiting for the bus. A red head with a ponytail upon his head. Ichigo went up to him seeing that he had something in his hands. The redhead looked at him with indifference not knowing who he was. Ichigo started talking to him while the other was staring at him._

_"Is that what I think it is?" Ichigo asked unsure if he was right._

_The male looked at him. "It's what you think it is."_

_"You sell drugs?" He looked at the red head._

_"Yeah, why?" The redhead asked._

_"I... Can I have some?" Ichigo asked in a shy tone._

_The male looked him up and down. "Fine, but do you have any cash on you?"_

_"No." Ichigo answered obediently._

_The male sighed. "You can do something for me then."_

_"What is it?" Ichigo asked with no expression on his face or in his eyes._

_"You'll have to give me a hand job or a blow job anytime you don't bring me money." The male said._

_"Is that everyone's consequence?" Ichigo asked._

_"No, everyone else gets beat if they don't. You're just lucky you're attractive." The male explained._

_"Alright, I understand." Ichigo said looking blankly at the other male._

_"My name's Renji Abarai, by the way." Renji announced._

_"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo announced his name with no emotion._

Ichigo shook the memories out of his head then looked at Nnoitora. Ichigo's smile had desipated because of the last occurring memories. Ichigo walked across the barricade that had closed the premise. Nnoitora followed along to make sure that he doesn't get himself caught. He doesn't think Ichigo can handle himself that well at all after the Thursday that had occured.

Ichigo walked into the abandon building that looked as if it were going to get torn down. Ichigo looked at the spot he was standing on the exact spot where he and his boyfriend were making out the first time they had found this place. Ichigo looked at the ceiling of the building then looked at Nnoitora noticing that he was watching him. Nnoitora took a swig of his beer noticing that it was almost gone.

"...Jiruga..." Ichigo said after he looked at the male.

Nnoitora looked at Ichigo noticing that he had said something. Ichigo looked at Nnoitora with a small smile upon his face. He walked up to the tall male with the male watching him. Ichigo stopped in front of him putting his hand on Nnoitora's chest then feeling his hand. Ichigo's face went slightly pink in embarassment while Nnoitora watched intently. Ichigo looked up at Nnoitora with tears suddenly flowing down his cheeks from his eyes. Nnoitora didn't understand what was wrong with the boy in front of him.

"Nnoitora, your last name is Jiruga." Ichigo thought aloud feeling Nnoitora's face.

"What the fuck is your damn problem, Strawberry Bitch?" Nnoitora questioned.

"You left me when you said you wouldn't." Ichigo answered with tears still flowing.

"What the hell are you fuckin' talking about bitch?" Nnoitora questioned again.

Ichigo looked into Nnoitora's one eye. "Please, stop lying to me. I know you're him now. My boyfriend from years past."

Nnoitora glared down at Ichigo. "..."

"I knew it after I put the pieces together just now." Ichigo said leaning his head onto Nnoitora's body.

"Kurosaki..." Nnoitora said with some annoyance.

"You've changed." Ichigo said wanting to start a conversation.

Nnoitora looked down at Ichigo. "You haven't changed a damn bit."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to leave and never come back?" Ichigo questioned not wanting to look Nnoitora in the eye.

"I went to damn China. My fuckin' parents went there for their damn jobs, bitch." Nnoitora answered wanting Ichigo not to ask another question.

"I'm glad that you've came back. Even if it wasn't for me." Ichigo said with a small smile and little bit of sadness within his lively eyes.

"You're still not good with damn faces." Nnoitora noticed.

Ichigo didn't look at him. "Why do you say that?"

"I fuckin' noticed that it was fuckin' you, but you didn't god damn notice that it was me until fuckin' now." Nnoitora explained.

Ichigo smiled a little. "I see your damn point."

Nnoitora put Ichigo up against the wall that was almost rubble. Ichigo didn't look at him, but then he felt Nnoitora's hand grab onto his chin forcing him to look. Ichigo had tears still flowing out of happiness still unable to control it. Nnoitora's lips locked with Ichigo's because the orange head couldn't take it no longer. Ichigo can now tell that this was his Jiruga since his Jiruga never started the kissing since he thinks that it's a uke thing.

He missed this between him and Nnoitora. Nnoitora and he had a habit of making up in this exact place. Yet, Ichigo knows that Nnoitora isn't going to forgive him that easily for forgetting what he had looked like. Ichigo wasn't willing to ask any more questions since he will get the answers just by looking at Nnoitora like he used to. In Ichigo's eyes he feels as if he could just see into Nnoitora's soul. There are a few things that Nnoitora won't share with him, but that's normal since Nnoitora doesn't share his personal business. His opinions are something that Nnoitora is willing to share.

Nnoitora's hands went to Ichigo's pants with Ichigo sneaking a smile between him and Nnoitora's lips. _I miss this with him so much, and here he is in front of me. Everything feels exactly right._ Ichigo couldn't help but smile while Nnoitora's fingers were unzipping his pants. Nnoitora noticed that Ichigo was smiling and put his lips up against his neck nipping. Ichigo moaned as the nips were getting harder while Nnoitora finally finished with his pants.

Rukia was waiting for Shuuhei to come over to her house. She made a little lunch for the both of them since the other three weren't going to be home today. She made sure she looked nice in a dress to talk to him. In her many dates with Shuuhei that she has had thus far. She still couldn't believe what she saw two days before on the TV. She shook her head as she remembered the sight of Shuuhei playing the bass guitar.

There was a knock on the door which she had heard. She got up knowing that it was her boyfriend waiting for her to answer. She went to the door patting down her dress before answering. She was a little nervous which made her pat down her dress for self-conscious reasons. The door opened with her hand still upon the doorknob viewing Shuuhei's form. His form walked inside with Rukia moving out of the way to let him in while she shut the door behind him.

They sat down at the table across from each other to be face to face. Shuuhei started eating quietly not wondering if it was homecooked or even came from a restaurant. The people on the TV from the live concert of his came into her view in her thoughts. Her eyes continued to watch Shuuhei with no hesitation to look away from the male. Shuuhei stopped eating to look at the female across from him.

"What is this about, Rukia?" Shuuhei asked knowing that there was something behind it.

Rukia released a held breath. "Are you in a band?"

Shuuhei nodded. "Yes, but I'm also a student."

"I saw you on television performing a song with Izuru." Rukia admitted.

"Oh, you saw that. That was an old performance by our band." Shuuhei explained.

"Weren't you going to tell me?" Rukia asked with some concern.

Shuuhei nodded with his eyes not leaving Rukia. "I was going to tell you on our walk in the park date, but you said it yourself that it would be revealed in due time when I have to explain myself."

Rukia was embarassed remembering that she did say something like that. _I can't believe I forgot that I have said something that was true. I must be an idiot in a way. I hate myself sometimes._ Rukia thought with her eyes drifting to the table. Shuuhei put his hand on top of Rukia's feeling that she was upset. Rukia looked at Shuuhei knowing that he knew that she suffered from self-doubts and depression.

"Don't worry, I won't lie to you about anything if you ask me question." Shuuhei said with some reassurance.

Rukia smiled knowing that Shuuhei wasn't lying to her like Ichigo had in the past. Shuuhei picked her up and took her to her room for some rest. Hisagi sat there beside her as she was lying down to get a lot of things to think about. She has many things on her mind that it's wearing her down in any way possible. Shuuhei held onto her hand while she held onto his back.

"Thank you, Shuuhei Hisagi." Rukia said with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome, Rukia Kuchiki." Shuuhei bent down and kissed her forehead.

Renji watched as Mayuri was packing his things once he had walked into the house. Renji shut the door behind him feeling a little upset that the Kurotsuchi was leaving. Renji understood why he should and why he needed to at the same time. The Abarai sighed as he walked into the kitchen for something to drink that wasn't alcohol at the moment. He was really thirsty for some juice or even water.

The Kurotsuchi walked into the kitchen viewing the Abarai sitting having a drink of juice. Mayuri sat down across from him getting a drink of whiskey that was already sitting there. Renji could tell that it wasn't really whiskey, but he's not going to say anything. _Why is he not drinking whiskey? He normally drinks it most of the time._ Renji thought taking a sip of his juice.

Mayuri looked at the Abarai whose eyes were on him the whole time not removing them. Mayuri glared at the red head who wasn't flinching from the glare. Kurotsuchi stood up leading himself to the refridgerator to get something to eat. Renji watched as the man walked to get something out to eat and cooking utensils to make something. Renji stood up and walked over to Mayuri nipping the back of the man's neck. Mayuri pushed him away from him not wanting to be bugged at the moment.

"Kurotsuchi, what's wrong?" Renji asked leaning against counter.

Mayuri glared. "It's none of your business, Abarai. Don't concern yourself with my business."

Renji smirked. "Fine, I won't. You're sure that you want to leave."

"I've overstayed my welcome in your home. I also have no reason to stay within this house. I'd rather take my leave now." Mayuri explained.

"Because you care about my safety." Renji mentioned.

Mayuri glared. "Of course not, imbecile."

Renji smiled a little. "But you do care about my safety or you would've never stayed here with me besides not having a place to live yet."

Mayuri put his eyes back on his food. "Stop flattering yourself, Abarai."

Renji walked behind Mayuri wrapping his arms around him securely. Mayuri was yelling to let go of him since he was cooking something to eat. Renji didn't let go and he wasn't planning on it. Mayuri continued on yelling demandingly, but this time Renji wasn't willing to listen to him. Mayuri got turned around to look at the red head which Mayuri didn't want to look at him. The Kurotsuchi rose his hand ready to hit the Abarai, but his hand got stopped by the younger male's.

Renji turned off the stove to stop the flame from bursting into a fire if something gets caught within its flames. Renji put Mayuri up against the counter with no way of escaping. Kurotsuchi was actually caught off guard by Abarai's actions to get his attention. The red head finally had the blunette's attention to listen to him, but he didn't know what to say. Renji looked at Mayuri's analyzing eyes. _I never really noticed that Mayuri has beautiful eyes until now._ Renji thought as he bent his head to get a closer look.

While Renji was getting a closer look, Mayuri noticed this and didn't like the inches between them. The Kurotsuchi tried to distance himself from the other person, but was incapable because of the secure lock that he was binded by. Renji flushed a little when he looked into the eyes of the scientist. _I guess this is how Grimmjow feels when he looks into Szayel's._ Renji thought putting his lips a few more inches closer to Mayuri's own lips.

Renji finally met Mayuri's in a way that he had never before had done. He had always met his lips with such lustful intentions. This was different since he had never kissed anyone like he is doing now. He could feel Mayuri glue to the spot with some sort of shock occuring through his own mind. Renji's arms were still around Mayuri's body holding him tight. While the scientist was trying to conclude to what was happening at the moment the red head put him on the counter.

The Abarai held onto Mayuri's waist while he felt Mayuri starting to kiss back with his hands going behind Renji's neck. Renji was almost smiling within the kiss that he never thought he'd be doing. The Kurotsuchi felt the Abarai's skin of the neck feeling the heat radiating to his hands. Kurotsuchi's legs were dangling off the counter on Renji's sides. Renji wanted to go deeper into it, but he wasn't positive that Mayuri was willing to go further with him. The red head started kissing down the blunette's neck after breaking away from the lips.

The Kurotsuchi tilted his head to the side to let the Abarai kiss down his neck without his head being in the way. He felt the first kiss puncture onto his neck with a repressed moan. Renji stopped pulling away from the scientist's neck that was covered in white paint. Mayuri's head went back into position feeling no kisses against his neck. Mayuri stared at Renji still barely understanding what made Renji want to get into a relationship with him.

Renji looked Mayuri into the eyes seeing that Mayuri never understood what he had done. Renji moved his hand to one of the hands wrapped around his neck that was grasping loosely. Mayuri watched as his left hand was taken into the younger one's hand. Renji held onto the hand grasping it tight enough to keep hold. Renji had filled his hand with a pale one with such warmth coming into his own. Mayuri watched as Renji's gestures ensured him to one conclusion with that blush attached to Renji's cheeks. Mayuri was shocked once Renji looked at the older one's facial expression.

"Kurotsuchi... No, Mayuri, would you be in a relationship with me whether or not for our past relationship?" Renji asked still holding onto the other's hand.

Mayuri was speechless, but nodded. "I am pregnant with your child, Abarai, but that doesn't mean that I have to be with you."

"What?" Renji stood there shocked then moved back so that Mayuri could get off the counter.

"You heard me, Abarai. I am carrying your child." Mayuri cleared then walked out of the kitchen.

Renji followed behind the Kurotsuchi with certain shock still written upon his face. He was almost horrified by the fact that he would be having a child even though he never planned on having one. It was all too sudden after he confessed his feelings to Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He would be having a son or even a daughter with a man that didn't have any plans in having one himself. Renji Abarai walked into the livingroom with Mayuri seeing that he was settling himself down on the couch with space beside him to fit the redhead.

Renji sat beside the other male seeing that he was thinking. Renji didn't know what he was thinking, but it may have something to do with the situation at hand. Renji took Mayuri's hand into his own feeling the heat between their hands. Mayuri didn't react, but just sat there letting him hold his pale hand. The younger male looked at the scientist that was still pondering then looked at the wall across from him. _Damn it, I was being so fuckin' careful with Mayuri. Damn... I'm going to end up graduating with a child in my fucked up life. Hopefully Mayuri would be a good parent just as I hope I would be. Doubt that we would be, but Mayuri would probably warm up to the kid. Damn, I hope so._ Renji thought looking at the man beside him again from the corner of his eyes.

Renji saw that the Kurotsuchi's hand was covering his stomache. A sad smile upon his face that didn't seem that enthusiastic about parenthood. The Abarai moved closer to the other person on the couch beside him wanting to embrace him. The Kurotsuchi saw this because he became alert of what was happening since he got out of the pondering state once feeling the couch move. The redheaded male was now sitting close to the other wrapping an arm around Mayuri's waist.

Renji put his lips up to Mayuri's ear whispering, "Don't worry, Mayuri, I'll help take care of you and the kid."

Mayuri was silent then looked the opposite direction towards the wall. Renji made Mayuri look at him with his index and thumb on the old sensei's chin. Mayuri stared at the young male seeing that Renji was being quite serious with everything that he had said. Renji put Mayuri in his arms embracing him slightly tight. Mayuri would ask questions later when Renji's isn't going to be like this. Renji figured the same thing since they would have to talk about this circumstance some more when they are back in the mind set even though Mayuri would already be.

Uryuu walked onto the street that Ichigo had walked on with Nnoitora. Uryuu didn't know it since that was earlier in the afternoon. He left Ichigo's house wondering where he went off to then he was walking by himself on streets that was full of people. The Ishida was starting to walk passed the building that was behind yellow tape for demolition, when he heard a moan coming from the building behind the barricade.

Ishida looked toward the building that looked like it was falling down thinking, _That sounds like Ichigo, maybe this is where he is. Hopefully not getting into another fight with someone that he doesn't stand a chance with._ Uryuu thought crossing the yellow tape by going under it. He heard a scream coming from it which he didn't understand why nobody wasn't noticing. Uryuu was a few feet from the building when he heard another cry come from within the barricaded premises.

Uryuu started to make his pace quicken to see what was going on. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the feeling that he was getting. _Please, just let it be someone beating that idiot._ Uryuu thought going to a cracked window that was first window to be found in the back. He was checking if Ichigo was going to be able to handle himself without any back up.

Uryuu looked inside not being able to see within the building without getting sought out by personnel. _I can't see from here... This window was placed in a horrible angle._ Uryuu went to a different angle that was where he could hear them better and see within at a good angle. Uryuu put his back against the wall with his head turned to not get caught by standing in front of the window. The window was broken with all shards going inside the building which Uryuu had to guess there was a break in at one time or more.

The sun was shining on the two bodies that Uryuu recognized one as Ichigo's, but the other not so much. Uryuu looked in with horror stricken on his own face thinking, _I...Ichigo..._ It was the only thing he could think as he watched Ichigo get pleasure from the other person. Uryuu shut his eyes and looked away as Ichigo was getting entered by the other person. Uryuu stood there unable to move, but when he heard Ichigo moan he moaned the person's name.

Uryuu's eyes widened as he heard the name escape from the lips of his boyfriend. _Nnoitora? He must be forcing Ichigo to have sex with him, but..._ He turned his head to look away, _Ichigo looks as if he's enjoying it._ Uryuu thought wanting to walk away still, but unable to get his feet to start working, knowing that his boyfriend cheated on him. He didn't know how he was going to look at Ichigo the same way again.

Uryuu started walking away with a disgusted look upon his face that was toward Ichigo. His mind trailed him to a thought that he hadn't tried to think about all the time he was out. He hasn't thought about since he was walking with the man. Uryuu's upset smile turned a little happier once he started to think about Kaname. He walked on until he hit an alley and sat down against the wall.

Uryuu's arms wrapped around him as he was starting to get cold noticing it was damp in the alley way. _I'm such a fool for falling for a sensei. I'm a fool for almost giving myself up to someone that's cheating on me. Ryuuken may as well be right about Ichigo. He's purely right about him. I don't think that I'm that much of a fool for falling for such a nice sensei._ Uryuu thought gripping onto his sleeves.

A loud crash came from one of the dumpsters in the alley. Uryuu stood up knowing that he shouldn't stay in that spot any longer since he didn't belong there. He looked at the cat that hoped off the trash can and walked onto the sidewalk once more. Uryuu started on his way home when he saw Kaname walking across the street. He stopped and waited until he had crossed to go over to him.

Uryuu walked over to the man to speak with him because he couldn't wait until the school day. Uryuu couldn't wait to talk to him to see him standing before him again. Uryuu thinks that he's stronger than him in some ways that he wouldn't be. He didn't understand why he admired this man so much from a distance, but he couldn't be inches in front of him.

"What is it, Uryuu?" Kaname questioned feeling there was something wrong with the seventeen year old.

"Ichigo is the problem." Uryuu said starting to walk off in his direction to his house.

Kaname followed the teenager. "What has Ichigo done?"

"He cheated on me with Nnoitora." Uryuu told the sensei that was walking beside him.

"I see." Kaname said continuing on his walk with the student.

"What should I do? I know I should break up with him, but then what?" Uryuu asked unsure of his decision to this.

Kaname stopped feeling a dog run by. "You do what you have to. If it's not being friends with him then so be it, but I doubt you'll do that."

"I know I wouldn't want to lose his friendship. All I can do is break up with him as you said." Uryuu agreed.

"I hope you would be ready to move on from him." Kaname told the young one.

Uryuu looked at Kaname. "I'm pretty sure I would be."

Uryuu walked beside the man with a smile upon his face. _Did I just flirt a little? That's... strange..._ Uryuu thought as he looked at the man that had a small smile on his face. Uryuu blushed unsure what to say or do next when they have another moment together. Uryuu noticed that Kaname's dog was missing, but didn't bother asking even though he did like the dog.

Uryuu was almost home by the time it was four in the afternoon. He didn't realize that he took that long of a walk that day. The thing that made it worthwhile was the fact that he got to spend more time with the sensei that he grew to admire more. He felt comfortable around him, but since Ichigo torn his heart he's not sure about a relationship right now. He doesn't want one that quickly after a break up he would want some time to get over it first.

Uryuu went up to his door with Kaname continuing walking without him. Uryuu watched him walk away as he opened the door to his home. He saw Ryuuken standing there, but he didn't say anything. Ryuuken only stood there smoking a cigarette that was giving off smoke. Uryuu went up to his room and shut the door to give himself some privacy. He sat down starting to sew something new to get his mind off what happened today.

A/Note: Trust me if you don't like M-preg, I suggest you should've stopped reading last chapter, but if you're staying for the plot thank you. I'm sorry that I didn't explain the M-preg all the way, but I like the short and simple to the point one that I gave last chapter. I just wanted to get Mayuri pregnant, but I ended up getting Byakuya pregnant also… Anyways, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 9

Ichigo laid in Nnoitora's arms not wanting to leave. Nnoitora wasn't really holding him, but he lets Ichigo fold his arms around him. Ichigo kissed Nnoitora's jaw then laid his head back down on his chest. Ichigo felt the Jiruga's heartbeat against ear as he was listening to it. Ichigo was quite happy where he was at the moment near Nnoitora. He never would've thought that he was the one that he was looking for this whole time.

Ichigo sat up while looking around for his clothes. He noticed that his top was torn because of Nnoitora's roughness. He smiled now looking over at Nnoitora's close that was at the opposite end of where his clothes were. Nnoitora just continued laying there until he started moving because of the fact that he's going to have a hangover. Ichigo watched as Nnoitora got up and went to a different area of the building that was going to be torn down with the rest.

Ichigo crawled over to his clothes and started getting himself situated to leave. Nnoitora watched as Ichigo was getting dressed after he had his hang over. Nnoitora walked over to his own clothes and started getting himself around for the same reason. Ichigo walked behind Nnoitora and wrapped his arms around his neck, but he felt Nnoitora's strong chest. _He's gotten muscular since middle school. _Ichigo thought wanting to kiss the taller one's lips again.

"We should be going, Nnoitora." Ichigo said breaking the embrace.

"Damn, that was a great fuck." Nnoitora said with his usual smile.

Ichigo smiled happily. "Thanks for the compliment."

They headed out of the building that was going to be torn down soon enough. They shared one more memory within the building that they held many others. Ichigo walked passed the yellow tape with Nnoitora ahead of him. Ichigo looked at the other that was ahead of him then a smile pierced his lips. Nnoitora looked at him now hearing a small laugh then waited for Ichigo to catch up with him.

"I'll see you at the cinema, Nnoitora." Ichigo said walking beside him.

Nnoitora stopped looking at the orange head. "Yeah, Strawberry Bitch."

Ichigo twitched. "What the fuckin' hell! Would you stop calling me that shit!"

Nnoitora glared. "Then fuckin' leave you damn whore!"

"You're a fuckin' ass!" Ichigo exclaimed walking the other direction.

Nnoitora continued walking the other direction that Ichigo wasn't going. Ichigo smiled knowing that they were going back to the way things were this whole time. Now that he knows that Nnoitora's last name is Jiruga how did he not tell that it was him since the time he known him. Ichigo headed home thinking about the afternoon that he just got done enjoying. When he went upstairs he went to take a shower to get himself cleaned up before his family comes back. After that he went to his room and sat down on the floor taking the shoebox out taking the syringe out of it to do his drug.

_I'll have to get some more from Renji soon. _Ichigo thought as he inserted the clear liquid.

It was now passed dinner when Mayuri looked at Renji's hand that was looking through a motorcycle magazine. Mayuri sat down next Renji noticing that he was now looking at him. Renji stopped looking at the magazine to let Mayuri have his attention. Mayuri glanced at the redhead that was now looking at him waiting for what he needed to say. Mayuri didn't seem to know what he wanted to say at the moment. Renji shook his head then made his own way of having a conversation with Mayuri.

"Mayuri, we should stop calling each other by our last names." Renji mentioned.

"Why should we do a thing like that? We have no reason not to call each other by our birth names." Mayuri pointed out.

Renji chuckled. "Because I want an actual relationship with you."

"But I didn't agree to it." Mayuri mentioned to remind the Abarai.

Renji looked at Mayuri. "We should at least give it a shot."

"I wasn't looking for a relationship with you. I-" Mayuri got interrupted.

Renji finished the sentence. "You care about me just as much as I do for you."

Mayuri paused before he could say anything. "Don't you dare put words in my mouth."

"I told you I was serious." Renji noted.

Renji put his hands on Mayuri's shoulder's that were covered with clothes. Mayuri felt heat going to his skin that the Abarai's hands were admitting. Renji thought that he had made it clear the first time. Renji felt that Mayuri wasn't taking him seriously in his decision for the relationship. He had to do something that would prove that he wants it truly with the scientist. Renji kissed Mayuri's right cheek with his hands still focused on the man's shoulders.

"Abarai, what would get you stop with all of this nonsense? It's getting infuriating." Mayuri mentioned getting annoyed already.

Renji smirked and looked at Mayuri intently with something glistening in his eyes. "Just go out with me as in a date."

Mayuri was struck. "Fine, as long as it would get you to stop."

Renji backed off of Mayuri getting off the couch that Mayuri had made his home at. Renji felt a smile come onto his lips as he looked back and watched Mayuri make himself comfortable. Renji headed out of the living room noticing that he should give him some space. _Maybe I came on too hard toward Mayuri. He never really had anything like that happen to him before. I should've came off less strong._ Renji thought while heading up to his own room to sort out his own thoughts.

The day of school came so fast during the weekend that Ichigo had found his boyfriend of years passed. Renji admitting that he had absolute feelings for Mayuri, and Shuuhei admitting that he had a band that he didn't tell Rukia of. Uryuu finding Ichigo cheating on him, while he was having a good day, because of the dark skinned sensei. The Ishida saw his friends and his boyfriend standing where they normally meet up. Orihime waved toward Uryuu as he walked up to them. Uryuu's face was indifferent, but his eyes showed little sadness. As soon as the friends were together they started walking toward the alternative school. Orihime looked at Uryuu to the rest of them seeing that no one started to talk. Orihime wanted to break the ice then started to talk.

"Um, did anyone get enough people to go to the cinema?" Orihime asked.

Renji didn't know what to say. "Uh, I think Szayel and Grimmjow will go."

Ichigo looked at Renji. "You never asked them yet have you?"

"No, but I think they would come." Renji answered swinging his bag over his shoulder.

Rukia looked at Orihime. "I got Shuuhei."

"Izuru is going." Chad announced.

"Ichigo, what about you?" Rukia wondered.

"I was only able to get that damned Nnoitora. I would've rather gotten Tesla instead." Ichigo answered with a hint displeasure.

_Nnoitora... I doubt he's upset about it._ Uryuu thought traveling in silence.

"What about you, Uryuu? I doubt it since you don't have any friends besides us." Renji said with a hint of taunting.

Uryuu cut out of his thoughts. "Not exactly."

"Knew it! Your boyfriend's lousy with people, Ichigo." Renji cheered.

Ichigo glared. "Watch it, Abarai!"

"Settle down you two or you're going to make a scene." Rukia told the two friends.

Ichigo and Renji continued on in silence while everyone else was silence too. It had gotten awkward between the group since they havesn't been together like this in awhile. In the mid silence they saw the alternative school in front of them. Renji and Ichigo's stop that they both don't mind to go. They had gotten over the fact that they had to go to a different school than their other friends. Ichigo and the others headed to the gate seeing that Grimmjow and Szayel were already there taking their helmets off while standing next to Grimmjow's motorcycle.

The next person to go through the school gate was Nnoitora, but with Tesla behind him. Ichigo watched as Tesla walked in with Nnoitora looking like he was disgusted with it. In the inside Ichigo was happy to see the Jiruga coming to school that day. In that moment Uryuu looked at Ichigo coming up with a different theory than he had before. _Maybe Nnoitora forced himself onto Ichigo instead. There's two ways that I can think of this answer, but I will let Ichigo off this time. I don't have time to argue with him._ Uryuu thought as he searched Ichigo's face for the answer.

Renji looked at Szayel then at Grimmjow. "I should get over to them. See'ya later."

Renji announced as he started walking over to them. Renji started chatting with the two of them as Rukia and the others watched from a distance. Ichigo watched as Renji didn't look back towards them. The pink haired scientist looked over to Renji's friends starting to walk over to them. Grimmjow grabbed onto Szayel's arm stopping him for going any closer to the redheads friends. Renji looked at them from the corner of his eyes then stared back at the two in front of him.

"Renji sure has gotten away from us." Uryuu admitted.

Rukia nodded in agreement. "At least that means that I don't have to deal with him trying to get Byakuya."

"Yes, but it's okay for him to have new friends." Orihime mentioned with a smile.

"You can't blame the guy since he is at a different school." Chad agreed with Orihime.

"Very true and it is the same with Ichigo." Uryuu put in looking at his boyfriend.

Ichigo looked at Uryuu. "Uryuu, we're going to have our first date since our last one this week."

"I know, Ichigo." Uryuu nodded in agreement.

Ichigo gave Uryuu a chaste kiss before leaving his side to go to Nnoitora's and Tesla's. Ichigo waved to his friends that were going to be leaving to head to their own school. Ichigo watched as they left with Uryuu following behind them. Renji noticed this shaking his head knowing there was something funny going on with Ichigo. Renji noted this then looked onto his new friends whom were talking about some fashion show, mainly on Szayelaporro Granz's part. Renji intruded on the conversation.

"Hey, Szayel." Renji said to get his attention.

"Yes?" Szayel answered with his eyes now on the Abarai.

Renji gulped. "Are you looking for another model?"

Szayel shook his head lightly. "No. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering since you're saying that you're going to have another fashion show." Renji remembered.

"I'll tell you if I need one, but I don't pay people." Szayel mentioned knowing what Renji was trying to say.

Grimmjow looked at Renji. "Why bother working for Szayel? Go find your own damn job."

"Grimmjow, be more sensitive. He's going to be a father." Szayel identified what was on Renji's mind.

"Anyways, I have question for you two." Renji said eying the two.

"Better not deal with damn babies." Grimmjow mentioned.

"No, I can figure that out by myself. Would you two like to go to the movies with me and my gang?" Renji asked finally remembering.

"Why not? It would count as a date for me and Grimmjow." Szayel answered for the both them.

"Don't answer for me." Grimmjow glared at his pink haired boyfriend.

Renji shook his head as the two started walking before him heading into the school. Never understanding how these two withstand the test of time with the arguing. They argue sometimes, but it's not exactly all of the time when they do. They seem as if they can't stand each other, but Renji and many others know that they care since they're not afraid to make up. Renji knows that leaving Mayuri alone helps them both, but it's different for everyone that he knows.

As Renji was going inside with his new friends, Ichigo was doing the exact opposite. Ichigo was standing outside with Tesla and Nnoitora trying to get Nnoitora inside the school. Ichigo was getting frustrated while Tesla was staying patient. Nnoitora was being quite difficult than he normally is during school hours. Ichigo sighed then looked at the ground then back at Nnoitora.

"Damn it, Nnoitora. Do you have to be so damn difficult?" Ichigo wondered.

"Hell yes. Especially if I have to see Strawberry Bitch with that damn fuckin' four eyes." Nnoitora admitted.

"Nnoitora, why the fuck are you worried about it?" Ichigo questioned.

Nnoitora glared at the Kurosaki. "You're fuckin' mine."

Ichigo smiled. "Tesla, could go inside and tell Ichimaru that we will be a little late."

"Yes." Tesla walked in already knowing what was going on between the two.

Ichigo watched as Tesla went inside. "Nnoitora, sometimes when you get possessive it's really damn hot."

Nnoira's attention changed to Ichigo. "Don't say that fuckin' shit when you fuckin' kiss that damn four eyes in front of me, Kurosaki."

Ichigo laughed. "Don't worry so damn much. Nnoitora, I care about you and you're even better than Uryuu."

"Then when are you going to fuckin' lose him?" Nnoitora questioned with a sick smile on his lips.

Ichigo smirked. "Probably when I fuck him."

"You're fuckin' sick." Nnoitora smirked with a chuckle.

"That's what happens when you're around this school on my part." Ichigo sighed.

Nnoitora and Ichigo was about to kiss when the bell rang. Ichigo took himself off of Nnoitora with a small smile upon his face. Ichigo started to walk into the school with Nnoitora starting to walk ahead of him. Ichigo started to look at Nnoitora's bangles while his hand was holding onto his bag while the other was relaxed. It's going to be hard for him to resist Nnoitora in all of his classes since now they're seeing each other again.

Uryuu and the others were ready for class to start while Uryuu was looking out the door. Orihime smiled starting to know what was going on without anyone needing to say anything. Rukia was figuring it out herself by the way Uryuu has been acting the whole month. Chad already knew what was going on within Uryuu's mind since he came up to him and told him. Uryuu's eyes had happiness in them once he saw Tousen coming into view.

As he headed to his seat everyone was following suit. Uryuu was at his seat waiting patiently for the sensei. When Kaname appeared within the classroom everyone was quiet. They waited for him to speak and to tell them what needed to be done that day. Ichigo wasn't in any of the Ishida's thoughts while Kaname was teaching and he was learning. Uryuu's main thoughts were the man in front of him teaching and nothing else.

Kaname felt Uryuu's happiness hitting his blind sight. He could feel that the Ishida was glad about something that he didn't know what it was. Uryuu knew that he could feel it, but he was glad he could. Uryuu tried to calm himself down wanting to relax and then a test was put in front of him. Some people were groaning while others started doing as the sensei told them to start.

As soon as Uryuu was done with his test, he stood to give the man his test. He walked up to Kaname losing his breath within his throat, but regained his composure. Uryuu stretched his arm out handing the papers to the man in front of him. Kaname took it starting the pile in front of him with Uryuu's going to be on the bottom since it was handed in first. Kaname nodded his head letting Uryuu head back to his seat. Uryuu went back to his seat and started waiting for the rest of the students in the class to hand in their test within the time limit.

When it was time for lunch the gang went to their normal hang out. Orihime had a smile on her lips that wouldn't leave her alone. Rukia had a small smile on her's once she saw Shuuhei heading their way with Izuru. Shuuhei sat down inbetween the females with Rukia on his right. Izuru sat beside Chad with his lunch being sat in front of him. The Ishida was sitting across from them with no one beside him. As they started eating Shinji came over to them sitting beside Uryuu with Rose.

"Hey, Uryuu, I have a text from Hiyori that you should check out." Shinji said with concern within his voice.

Uryuu glared at Shinji. "Leave me alone, you pest."

Rose looked at Uryuu. "It has something to deal with Ichigo."

Shinji nodded in agreement. "It's true."

Rukia looked at Uryuu with concern. "Uryuu, I suggest you take a look."

Izuru nodded in agreement. "I agree with Rukia because if it's something bad you should know before you get hurt."

Shinji looked at Uryuu with Uryuu agreeing to see the text. Shinji took out his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open. Uryuu didn't want to know, but his friends made some good points. Shinji showed the text that had a picture attached to it with Uryuu's eyes going into shock. Shock once more of what he has to see of Ichigo. Uryuu saw numerous pictures in the text with Ichigo with Nnoitora in the way they weren't normally seen.

Ichigo was sucking on Nnoitora's index finger while in a chemistry class with the sensei not in the class in one. Another had Ichigo's hand giving Nnoitora a hand job in another class that was a math class with a text below saying that Ichigo and Nnoitora sit in the back. Ichigo kissing Nnoitora full on the lips in the gym locker room. Nnoitora pinning Ichigo up against the wall in the showers, while they were still dressed. Ichigo having a smile come onto his face as Nnoitora kissed his neck roughly. There was a video that started to play.

_'Ichigo, what the hell are you going to do with that damn fuckin' four eyes again?' Nnoitora asked with a smirk planted a rough bite on Ichigo's neck as the shower steamed._

_Ichigo moaned answering, 'Probably dump his ass after I fuck him.'_

_Nnoitora smirked as he planted another bite on Ichigo's neck. 'Damn, that's an idea that I would fuckin' come up with.'_

_'Nnoitora...' Ichigo moaned as his hands went up Nnoitora's spine._

_Nnoitora smirked while he put two of his fingers inside of Ichigo's mouth. 'At least you fuckin' know how to get of a damn shit like that damn bitch.'_

_Ichigo released Nnoitora's fingers after salivating them. 'Don't worry about his ass. Worry about what's going on in front of you right now.'_

_Ichigo slid down the wall pulling down Nnoitora's pants with him. Nnoitora had a smile plastered on his lips as Ichigo seductively stood up with his hand on his own pants. Nnoitora continued to bite on Ichigo's neck while Ichigo undressed his lower half to be as naked as Nnoitora was. Ichigo was moaning like a crazy maniac from all the roughness. Nnoitora pulled away before going any further with the other. Ichigo stared at Nnoitora lustfully and full of a desire that he hadn't felt in so long._

_'Strawberry Bitch, why the hell do you fuckin' care about me?' Nnoitora questioned taking off his shirt._

_Ichigo smiled while messing with his shirt seductively. 'I always have, you bastard. I just never knew why myself, but I think it's because we're both are just as fucked up as the other.'_

_Nnoitora took off Ichigo's shirt. 'When did you get so damn seductive?'_

_'After you left.' Ichigo answered with his hands tracing Nnoitora's chest._

_'It's not like you got a fuckin' job at a damn brothel.' Nnoitora joked starting to bite down Ichigo's chest._

_Ichigo moaned while having his head tilt back in pleasure. Ichigo pulled Nnoitora's head up to his level wanting to kiss him. Nnoitora noticed this and let Ichigo intiate it. Ichigo felt his lips touch Nnoitora's as Nnoitora pressed his body up against his gaining a moan from the uke. Ichigo didn't want to break away while their breaths were hitting one another. Ichigo broke the kiss while Nnoitora continued his adventure on the Kurosaki._

_'Nnoitora, I love you.' Ichigo voiced with a moan._

The recording stopped of the two while Shinji went down the text some more. Everyone in the group could hear the recording with some horrified expressions upon their faces. Orihime had her hands clasped over her mouth horrified of what she had heard. _I never would've expected that from Ichigo._ Orihime thought the same thought as the others in the group that would've never saw that coming. Rukia saw it coming since it had happened to her, but to her at least Uryuu could break it off before he goes any further with him.

Uryuu saw the last picture of the two with his face indifference turning into sadness. Ichigo giving Nnoitora a blow job during a movie in literature. Then at the end of the entire thing Hiyori texted, 'Show these to Ishida. I don't want him to get hurt late. I do have some damn respect for him.' Uryuu stood up in a hurry and walked to the door and going through it.

"Poor, Uryuu." Orihime said wanting to cry.

"He's nothing to Uryuu now. I had some respect for Ichigo, but that diminished." Izuru sighed.

Shinji nodded. "I had to show him, that's what Hiyori requested."

Uryuu headed down the hall as his friends on the roof were still in shock. They were complaining while he was heading to speak to the sensei again. Uryuu was so disgusted with himself, letting that Kurosaki go out with him just to toss him away like garbage. Uryuu was even more upset that Ryuuken was right about Ichigo and Ryuuken never met Ichigo. Another reason why he felt disgusted is because he let Ichigo kiss him today.

Uryuu wanted to run to the classroom unable to hold back the unwanted tears. He felt used in the way that Ichigo would want to satisfy himself and not him. He barely knew anything about Ichigo's life within his home. He doesn't know what Ichigo would be like with anyone besides him. Ichigo was different from when he first saw him in school. His crush seemed perfect, but then this happened ruining his first envisionment of the Kurosaki.

_How could I fall for a guy like that? I'm disgusted with myself for not questioning him before._ Uryuu thought while continuing down the path to the classroom.

Uryuu saw that the classroom was up ahead and quickened his pace. He wanted to hide his shame from the people that were his friends. Uryuu opened the door walking in quickly to shield himself from the other students. Uryuu covered his mouth letting tears fall from his eyes letting them hit his glasses. His glasses were getting hit with tears that were staining his glasses quickly. Uryuu leaned against the door knowing that no one would come in there while lunch was still going.

He now knew that he should break up with Ichigo would have to be the right decision. Uryuu felt his heart break into certain parts, but not too much. Uryuu had to remain from showing his anger around Ichigo. Ichigo would try to make it seem harmless, but Uryuu has too much evidence on him. He felt his other arm wrap around his torso to hold himself. The Ishida was too upset that he thought about leaving school knowing that he was going to be the talk around school for a few days.

There was a sound of papers in the room that were getting shuffled, but Uryuu didn't notice it. Kaname looked toward Uryuu's direction hearing him cry, but not saying anything. He was letting the teenager let out his feelings of what had occurred out. He was holding it all in before when he saw Ichigo having sex with Nnoitora. After Uryuu started calming down that's when Kaname Tousen started to make his way toward him.

Tousen walked up to Uryuu with Uryuu watching through his tear stained glasses. Uryuu looked at him with eyes that were showing that he was upset with himself. Tousen Kaname outstretched a hand that he knew Uryuu wouldn't deny. Uryuu looked at the hand taking it slowly with dreary eyes. He was tired from the crying that he had done once again. Kaname held onto his hand feeling that the young adult was tired of the many lies that was told to him. The Ishida's hand was trembling a little with his hand gripping onto the man's in front of him.

The Ishida put his body up against Kaname's to cry onto him. Ichigo had betrayed Uryuu's trust, but another trust has been gained within that. Uryuu was depressed by that fact, but he was happy that he could trust the man in front of him. Kaname put his arms around him noticing that's when the younger male started to stabilize. He held onto him with his hand stroking his back while his other hand was still being held.

Uryuu felt more than just a fool for believing anything for Ichigo had said to him. He knows that Ichigo never meant to hurt him like that, but it was too late to go back now. Uryuu had made his final decision on what he has to do about Ichigo Kurosaki. His hand that wasn't holding onto anything was now grasping onto Kaname's top feeling the warmth from it.

In that moment, Uryuu ungrasped his hand that was holding Kaname's then wrapped his arms around the man's neck. The man didn't react by pushing Uryuu off of him, but embraced the fact that he was getting the boy's arms around him. When Uryuu wrapped his arms around Kaname, the other arm of the older male wrapped around Uryuu holding him in a strong embrace. Uryuu held onto Kaname for life for that moment to feel the blind man's warmth. Uryuu's eyes closed while holding slightly tight on Kaname Tousen. Uryuu broke his arms away from Kaname as the other did at the same time. Uryuu looked into the man's eyes seeing that it was like glass.

Uryuu smiled a little feeling better by the moment. He cares for him, but he can't be with him since he's older than him and he's a teacher. It wouldn't be able to work out with them. Uryuu already bothered him enough with his problems with Ichigo and his friends, but it seems to not bother the sensei as much as he would've thought. The young man had many thoughts that could discourage him at the moment, though looking at the eyes of the darker toned man in front of him to distract him from those glass eyes. He could see himself within them seeing how horrible that he looks. He's nothing as special as what he would've thought he was, but those eyes feel as if they show the true self of a person.

Kaname put his hands on Uryuu's shoulders trying to soothe him some more. It seemed to have been working since Uryuu wasn't as tense as he was when he walked into the room. He noticed that he was always different from what you would expect from a straight A student. He's someone you can have an intellectual conversations with, but he has his moments like anyone else. Kaname doesn't just see what Ichigo has been seeing since he doesn't know what Uryuu fully looks like because he is blind. It gives him the time to know someone for them and not their figure of the body.

"I never told you thanks for all your patience with me." Uryuu mentioned with a tint of blush on his cheeks.

Kaname smiled a little responding, "It is alright there's a lot that you need to get off your chest."

Uryuu smiled a little as well. "I suppose..."

"I still have much to hear." Kaname said putting his right hand on Uryuu's now flushed cheek.

_Please, Tousen sensei, don't say anything we both might regret._ Uryuu thought remaining quiet with his eyes now closing.

Uryuu felt lips against his cheek with his jolting open with the contact. _Was it just a hoping since I have affection for this man?_ Uryuu was hoping within his racing thoughts with a daydream that was the same as the moment. Uryuu's cheeks were flushed further as he felt Kaname's hand enlace in his own. Uryuu was shocked, yet he was quite happy he had done so. The man in front of him that had suggested that they don't get too close, has gotten as close to Uryuu as he had done the same.

_I guess, it's too late to go back now. We both got too close when it's not in his job description within the school to do so. I may end up being his downfall. It all started because of me between us. I should've never started talking to him, responding to his touches or even anything anything else that I did to spark this. He did say that he was admiring and he told me not to get close as reminder to himself as well, but that didn't seem to happen the way he would've wanted as well for myself. I tried so hard to stay away from him, but I failed._ Uryuu thought as he saw Kaname standing up straight still grasping onto his hand loosely.

Kaname felt his hand being grasped as much as he was holding the younger one's hand. He was waiting for Uryuu's response, but holding his hand tight was answer enough. Ichigo had disinegrated within Uryuu's thoughts because of the man that had stepped up that wanted to be with him. Uryuu enjoys his conversations with the man he was like a father at first, but then he grew wonderfully close. He wanted him to be more than a father figure to him as secretly as he tried to keep.

Uryuu decided that it was time to be with him, but only outside of school. Having a relationship with his teacher wouldn't be the smartest thing in the world if he wanted Kaname Tousen to keep his job. Uryuu smiled then let go of the man's hand started heading out the door. Uryuu started to walk back to his friends with different kind of aura around him at the moment. Easily mentioning may end up making him depressed again since he's still hurt from it.

Uryuu saw his friends heading in and stood still waiting for them to catch up with him. Rukia felt Uryuu's pain of this sudden cheating habit Ichigo had discovered with none other than Nnoitora Jiruga. Orihime empathised with her friend though it never happened to her, but she could see how much dread it brought upon him. It would do the same with her if Ulquiorra had done it to her, but he's not the type of guy. Chad was still quite shocked since he didn't know that side of Ichigo like anyone else in their group. Renji wouldn't be as upset as he would probably see it coming or have no reaction at all.

As they saw Uryuu they noticed that he wasn't that upset anymore. Chad figured that it was Kaname Tousen's doing since he always knows how to cheer Uryuu up from sort of displeasure. Uryuu started walking with them taking up a space next to Orihime and Rukia. Shuuhei and Izuru went on their own to their classroom on the otherside of the school. In the classroom, they all went to their seats and remained their paying attention to their teacher that was speaking.

A/Note: Well, I am very sorry for the fact that the characters are OOC a little. I think they are, but I think it turned out well so far. Please, review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 10

Nnoitora was sharing his opinion on the day while the other two were finishing their lunch. Renji and his friends were walking toward them because the Abarai thinks that it would be better to get the fight out of Nnoitora and Grimmjow before they go to the theaters. The Jiruga noticed that the Jaegerjaquez was coming his way with the perfection scientist.

"What the hell do you fuckin' want you damn pansy ass?" Nnoitora questioned giving Grimmjow a glare.

Grimmjow didn't smile, but glared back. "Damn, you're a fuckin' loud parasite."

Renji looked at Ichigo. "Hey, Ichigo, you wanted to talk to me."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

Szayel was curious, but looked at Grimmjow. "Grimmjow, behave yourself or you wouldn't be able to do my fashion show later because of your detention you would get."

Grimmjow calmed down and looked at Szayel with hatred burning in his pupils. Szayel smirked noticing his displeasure of getting interrupted by his own boyfriend. Nnoitora had already ceased since he was curious of what Ichigo had to talk to Renji about. The Abarai and the Kurosaki had started walking off with each other staying quiet of what their going to talk about. The Granz was also quite as curious as the tallest of the four that were still standing there. Tesla looked at Nnoitora noticing that he was starting to move to go spy. The other three did the same with their curiousity getting the best of them.

They stopped as they were at a good earshot away from them. Ichigo stood there for a moment trying to collect his thoughts on what he needed to talk to Renji about. Renji stood there waiting patiently for his friend to start speaking. Ichigo sighed then put his right hand behind his head as though he had forgotten what he wanted to tell Renji. The Abarai folded his arms getting quite impatient with Ichigo's antics.

"Get to it, Kurosaki." Renji said as if he was in a hurry.

Ichigo looked at Renji in the eyes. "I need more."

Renji raised an eyebrow. "More what?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Ichigo answered getting quite angry.

"Alright, I'll get you some more, but you do have to "pay" me still." Renji mentioned with a sigh.

Ichigo nodded. "I figured that I can pay you now, so that I don't have to disgrace myself further."

Renji smiled. "That's fine. It's about time that you started paying me."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "I've been saving up to pay for it now and every other time."

"Alright, but depends on how much you want of it." Renji responded.

"I know that, Renji." Ichigo replied.

Renji sighed. "Let's have a different conversation now. I can't believe you get to finally have sex with Uryuu."

Ichigo nodded. "I know."

"You're not as excited as I thought you were going to be." Renji mentioned noticing the least excited Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled. "Trust me, I'm excited to be his first."

Renji smirked. "Like you were Rukia's while ruining her in the process."

_Maybe I affected her in the least positive way..._ Ichigo thought remembering that he made Rukia upset after they had sex.

Renji sighed heavily. "I know that you've been cheating on Uryuu."

Ichigo went wide eyed. "What? How?"

Renji chuckled. "I was only joking, but thanks now I know you have been."

Ichigo stood there shocked at Renji's way of getting what he wanted to hear out of him. Renji shook his head then rubbed his neck a little then put his hand back down to his side. He didn't think that Ichigo would honestly do that to Uryuu of all people. The Ishida didn't deserve that type of treatment since it's also his first time in the dating scene. The Kurosaki could tell that it was just a joke, but it was actually true that he was._ I have no choice, but to tell him who I'm seeing instead of just Uryuu._ Ichigo thought as he was about to open his mouth to say, but got cut off by Renji.

"Don't worry about telling me. I can figure it out by the way you look at Nnoitora." Renji mentioned.

Ichigo was astonished. "How did you know it was Nnoitora?"

Renji busted out laughing. "You ran right into that one!"

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo angrily yelled.

Renji sighed while getting serious. "You should break up with Uryuu. Uryuu doesn't deserve that type of treatment."

Ichigo looked to the ground. "Yeah, I know, but-"

"He'd be fine you broke it off."

Ichigo looked at Renji with shock of what he's been saying. All of a sudden Renji was talking to him as if he was in the situation he was in at the moment. _When did Renji become a relationship expert?_ Ichigo thought as he viewed Renji. The red head looked at the four that was watching them and listening to their conversations. Renji had decided that he needed to be more cautious after he got caught with Mayuri.

The four came out of hiding walking toward the two who were conversing. Ichigo and Renji let them part of the conversation with little coming out of Tesla unless talked to. The bell rang telling them to head to class two minutes later with the five heading inside. Ichigo kissed Nnoitora before heading within the school with the other many students. Renji watched as the other five headed inside the school without him. Renji turned and headed toward the gate leaving the school ground to return home.

Ichigo turned around noticing that Szayel was glancing behind. _He must've ditched the rest of the school day. Damn it, Renji._ Ichigo thought as he continued on his way to class. Szayel looked at the orange head then continued on without everyone else since he had different classes than all four of them. Grimmjow and Tesla then did the same once they had to head down different corridors for their own classes. Ichigo turned into class with Nnoitora as soon as they were in front of their classroom door.

Renji wasn't even home yet when he saw Nemu Kurotsuchi walking by. Renji went up to her seeing why she hasn't come to Mayuri's side. Most of the time, Mayuri hates it when she disappears without granting his permission. Though when he was almost to her, he saw his old counselor, Jushiro Ukitake. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Jushiro take Nemu's hand into his while starting to walk away. Renji watched as the two walked down the sidewalk, yet he would've never thought that Jushiro was going to be the reason behind Nemu's disappearance.

Renji decided to keep going on his way and try not to get distracted. He skipped the rest of the day many times before, but that was the first time he ever got distracted. Renji kept his hands in his pockets while making his way to the home desired to be. The Abarai looked over to a window of a store that sold clothes and jewelry, but looked for a moment then continued on.

He noticed that there was a baby and his father waiting for the mother at a cafe. He wasn't sure if the mother was a man or woman, but that didn't matter to him. He just wanted to know if the mother would come out to be with her family. As soon as he was concerned there was the mother coming out with a baby bag slung over her left shoulder with two coffees in her hands. She smiled giving the second to the father of her baby. The man gladly took it from the mother then they started walking off again. Renji realized that he had stopped to watch, shaking his head lightly he started moving again.

Renji noticed while looking at the small family that he was about to have tears come. He's lucky that he didn't because he could just think what Grimmjow and Mayuri would say. Renji sighed noticing a house up ahead that looked familiar to him, but it didn't cross his mind for long. His mind was racing with thoughts of his good childhood that he once had. His childhood that was gracious and kind and full of wonder. The day when his parents' car was used as a terrorist act was unforgivable to him.

His life started to go downhill from there. A foster home was out of the question for him. He would rather deal with living alone without anyones help and do things the way he had to do to live. He didn't want to leave his home full of happy memories just to wait for new parents to take him away. Renji would rather stay an abandoned home with only him than let his parents' names and memories die with him as he leaves. Not of that was going to satisfy him with the rest of his undesirable life ahead of him. He didn't want any of this to happen and that memory of watching his parents die was still burning in his memories.

He walked up to the door of the house while taking out his keys. He heard moving around coming from within the house which meant that Mayuri was up. Renji unlocked the door seeing no sign of Mayuri in the walkway toward the door. Renji went to the livingroom seeing that Mayuri was sitting with fish cooked for himself to munch on. Renji sat next to Mayuri who was now eating a fish with no intention of looking at the male sitting beside him. Abarai sat there looking at the wall with a dead stare. Kurotsuchi then looked at him once he was done with the fish.

Renji rubbed his hands together while thinking about the situation he's in now with Mayuri once more. Mayuri sighed while looking at the younger one seeing that he wasn't in reality, but in deep thought. He wanted nothing to do with what was on Renji's mind, but he was going to ask. Mayuri didn't say anything because he wasn't used to starting the conversation. Renji stood up with Mayuri watching with his eyes to see what he was up to. Renji grabbed onto Mayuri's hand making him stand up with him. He then started to walk upstairs with Kurotsuchi going up behind.

"What are you doing?" Mayuri questioned demandingly.

Renji took Mayuri into his own room showing him the way to it. The Abarai sat Mayuri down carefully on the bed knowing that there was someone growing within the older male. Renji looked at the Kurotsuchi noticing that he really had no idea what he was doing. Mayuri watched as Renji went into his closet looking for something that Mayuri had no clue what it was. A picture frame was dug out of the closet that already had a picture of a younger version of Renji. Renji looked at the photo for a moment then took it out of the picture frame. He went over to the bed putting the picture frame on the pillow then headed back over to the closet.

Renji went back to digging in the closet seeing that he didn't find what he wanted. Mayuri picked up the picture frame noticing that it was very well made. It seemed to have been carved by hand instead of by machine. Mayuri looked at Renji again putting the frame down viewing Renji's backside since he was still looking for something. Renji finally found what he was looking for this whole time. He turned around facing Mayuri with his back to his closet shutting the double doors. Renji went up to Mayuri to sit beside him once more.

Renji held Mayuri's hand a little tight. "Mayuri, I'm going to give you something."

Mayuri eyed Renji with curiousity. "Really? And what would that be?"

Renji held a gorgeous ring in his hand. "This was my mother's engagement ring that she had since high school from my father."

"Why would you give me such a thing?" Mayuri questioned.

Renji looked at Mayuri. "I want you to marry me someday."

"What?" Mayuri exclaimed with shock.

"Face it, Mayuri, I know you care about me more than you want to." Renji mentioned with his eyes tracing Mayuri's features.

"I never agreed to such-" Mayuri got cut off.

Renji pulled Mayuri into a kiss that he just wanted to give to him. Renji wrapped his arms around Mayuri knowing that he had caught him off guard, but Mayuri tells him his answers in this way. Mayuri was kissing him back without any hesitation this time. The arms of the Kurotsuchi enlaced around the younger male's neck seeking his warmth. Renji knew at this moment that Mayuri Kurotsuchi really did care about him for even more than a sex partner.

The school time had ended that day before some even knew it. They all headed toward a meeting place that they were going to meet up with their friends. Ichigo saw Uryuu and his friends with him. Ichigo smiled noticing that they knew Renji wasn't with him as usual at times. They all stopped to say 'hi' to each other before continuing on their ways to get home. The friends stood there for a moment having a strange sense that something was going to be said by either Ichigo or Uryuu.

"Ichigo." Uryuu murmured.

Ichigo looked at Uryuu. "Yeah?"

"We should-" Uryuu started, but couldn't finish.

"Break up. Yeah, I know." Ichigo finished.

Uryuu pushed up his glasses. "Then it's a mutual agreement."

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded.

That was all that was exchanged between the two. They didn't want to wait to get into private just to tell each other. Ichigo and Uryuu didn't want it to last that long just to let the other be tortured. Ichigo now had his Nnoitora back and didn't have to wander around wondering where he lost him. Uryuu and Kaname had now decided that they couldn't hold back their emotions toward each other. They all exchanged their good byes then went on their own.

They were walking home by themselves more and more since Ichigo and Renji's departure from their school. They were losing contact with each other more and more as time was going by. The more they were getting along with others. They really didn't know anything about one another that each was still hiding. Ichigo headed home with a sense of relief that he had a mutual break up with Uryuu.

It was the day of the movies and no one had seen Renji Abarai for two days. Everyone had brought people that they wanted to invite. Rukia and Shuuhei just came with each other. Orihime and Ulquiorra came with each other also. Chad had Izuru with him for the movie like Rukia with Shuuhei, since they didn't have a performance. Uryuu was able to snag Kaname away from doing work and walking Sajin Komamura. Ichigo was able to drag Nnoitora away from the bar or even away from a store to buy alcohol. They all stood there waiting for Renji to turn up because if he doesn't they were just going to see the movie without him.

"What's taking Renji?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

Rukia sighed. "Who knows?"

Shuuhei looked at a poster. "I bet Renji is still picking his people up."

"Yeah, that really could be it." Ichigo agreed.

Uryuu looked at Kaname. "Renji had always been late what would change now?"

Orihime put her index finger on her chin. "It's true, because remember when we all went to a dance and he wasn't there until later."

"That's true; he wasn't there until there was only fifteen minutes left." Chad inquired remembering.

Izuru nodded in agreement. "I went with Shuuhei, but even we noticed."

Nnoitora glared at a romantic comedy poster. "He probably didn't want to fuckin' come to this damn shit place."

"Be careful with your words, Nnoitora Jiruga, that's what got you in trouble before." Kaname mentioned.

"Yeah, whatever, Tousen." Nnoitora replied.

They noticed that Renji wasn't coming at all and started looking for a movie. As they were looking for a movie they saw three people walk in. They sighed seeing that it was Renji with Grimmjow and Szayel. The three of them saw the others looking for a movie. Renji already had a movie in mind and got his tickets earlier in the day. He gave everyone their tickets then headed toward the viewing room for the movie.

They all sat down in the back of the theater instead of close to the front. They all sat in a group taking up the line of seats in the back. The movie began with everyone having their refreshments with them. Everyone sat quietly within watching the movie that was now passed the previews. They were all silent until the end of the movie when they were talking on the way out. The movie was exactly the type of movie Renji would've picked out for himself to watch.

Renji and his two invited guests were leaving the gang of people. After Grimmjow had fun teasing Ulquiorra about his relationship with Orihime. Orihime laughed a little with no reassurance in her laugh that it was funny. They all noticed that Renji was being different from before, but if they had asked the only answer they would get nothing with Renji turning the conversations. That's why they didn't bother asking why he has been almost cheerful throughout the movie.

Ichigo sighed then looked at Nnoitora. "Guess we should be going."

Nnoitora looked at Ichigo with his eyes. "Why the hell is that?"

"Your parole officer wanted you to come home straight after knowing your record, remember?" Ichigo told the Jiruga.

Nnoitora scowled. "Who fuckin' cares about that shit! Any fucker would go against their damn parol."

Ichigo sighed heavily. "Come on, Nnoitora."

Ichigo had started walking off realizing that he can't even talk to his friends for a little bit. Ichigo said his good byes to his friends while noticing that Nnoitora Jiruga was walking with him. Ichigo was smiling as Nnoitora was walking up behind him to walk in front of him. Uryuu shook his head not understanding how Nnoitora and Ichigo would ever last with each other. Rukia looked at Uryuu seeing that he didn't understand that much either about those two.

"We should do this again sometime." Orihime admitted truthfully.

Rukia nodded. "Yes, but we can't do it all the time now."

"I agree." Chad agreed with Rukia.

Uryuu pushed his glasses up. "Really? Why don't we wait until we get out of college or at least in it?"

Shuuhei smiled. "That's a great idea."

Uryuu was shocked. "What?"

Orihime smiled cheerfully. "We could! At least then there would be a gap where we all could learn something new about each other."

Izuru looked at Orihime. "We all are graduating this year."

Rukia nodded. "That's true which would mean we all won't be able to see each other as much."

"Wait a minute! I wasn't serious!" Uryuu exclaimed.

Kaname smiled. "It's a good thing to keep in contact with those whom are close."

Uryuu looked at Kaname. "Not you too!"

"I have kept in contact with my friends from high school as well and we're still meeting up till this day." Kaname inquired.

"You're right." Uryuu admitted with a sigh.

At that moment the one's that had stayed to stay and chat for a bit decided to meet up later in life. They planned on how many years that would be the gap for them to meet up again. Then they all had decided when would be the best time to do so. They all made the decision without Renji and Ichigo, but they know that the two would comply with the arrangements. The group of people then started to head out in separate directions with their guests heading home.

The next day would be the start of their separation for their new meetings when their out of school. Their separation had already begun during the stages of new development in the school in which two of their friends had to leave.

A/Note: This is the second to last chapter. It finally ends. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. Please review!


	11. Epilogue: 5 Years Later

A/Note: Last chapter! Please enjoy reading. I hope you review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Epilogue

5 years later

The snow was piling high on the ground. The snow was thick once hitting the ground to be part of the family that it was seperated from. There was a child running through the snow with the child's parents walking beside. The child fell into the snow then got up with a smile continuing running through. One of the parents didn't know what to say or think when it comes to the child sometimes. The other just laughed and smiled when the child does childish things that were suitable within the age range.

They came upon a house that had been decorated for the holidays. One of them looked at the address that was on a slip of paper. That one made eye contact with the address on the house to make sure. The child went up to the house and knocked noticing that one of the parents knew that it was the address that they were looking for. The parents went up to the door following behind the little energetic child.

No one had came up to the door to answer then one of the parents knocked. They heard rustling around within the house noticing that someone was inside the place that was heading toward the door. There was a grown woman opening the door to view the visitors that had knocked a moment ago. She smiled recognizing one of them right away. The male blinked then smiled noticing whom it was he was staring at.

The child looked at that parent then at the lady in front of him. The woman let the three in within the warm house. The child slid passed her heading inside while being followed by the parents. The male looked around seeing that this place wasn't her house, but someone else's that lives in luxury. The other parent walked in analyzing the place noticing that it definitely wasn't the woman's home. The woman led them to the livingroom where they would be waiting for her to come back with some refreshments.

When she came back she saw that the child was looking up at the ceiling happily. She sat the refreshments down on the coffee table to make them feel more comfortable. She went over to the male that she had recognized at first glance giving him a hug. He acknowledged the hug and returned it with a small smile. She then sat down noticing that the male's lover was watching. The child went next to the male's lover sitting beside the other parent that was watching the woman.

The woman spoke. "It's been a longer time than we would've expected, Renji."

Renji nodded in agreement. "That's true, because I thought it was supposed to be three years not five."

"Same here, but no one could get a hold of Ichigo." The woman recollecting the memory.

"Orihime, at least it wasn't me this time around." Renji laughed.

Orihime smiled with a little giggle. "It's different."

"Yeah." Renji agreed with Orihime.

"Can I have some more, please, lady?" The child asked.

Orihime smiled nodding. "Yes, you may. What's your name?"

"Reiji Abarai." The child said while Orihime poured him a fresh cup of orange juice.

"My name is Orihime Inoue." Orihime said with a smile still on her face while she stopped pouring.

"That's nice to know." Reiji said while returning to his spot next to his other parent.

Renji heard the door open. "Did anyone come before I arrived?"

Orihime shook her head. "No, you're the first to arrive."

"I told you we left too early, Mayuri." Renji told the man next to him.

Mayuri glared at Renji then glanced at the child beside him. The Inoue looked at the two putting the pieces together quietly. Before she could say anything she saw Ulquiorra entering the livingroom while Renji was taking a drink of his tea. He knew that Orihime didn't make the tea at that moment. He looked to where Orihime was going over to while Mayuri and Reiji did the same. Orihime wrapped her arms around Ulquiorra giving him a hug before noticing the other visitors. Renji stood up with a smile plastered on his lips then walked over to the people.

"Hey, guys." Renji said happily.

Orihime stopped hugging her lover. "Hi, everyone! Long time no see."

"Definitely since someone didn't want to show up." Uryuu mentioned glancing toward Ichigo's direction.

"Shut up, I have my reasons." Ichigo replied.

They all headed to where Renji's two family members were within the livingroom. Uryuu stood there while taking a glance toward Reiji and Mayuri's direction with some shock upon his face. The rest of them were just as shocked as Uryuu was when they saw their old sensei sitting on the couch. Orihime didn't even realize that it was Kurotsuchi since it had been a long time since she had seen him around. Renji didn't know what to say or do at the moment to dodge the questioning, but it was too late for that thinking now. They are his friends that don't know much about what happened in high school between him and Mayuri.

"Well, Mayuri and I have been married for three years now. That's Reiji beside him... Our son." Renji admitted truthfully.

Rukia looked at Mayuri then Renji. "That explains a lot."

"What do you mean by that?" Renji questioned.

Rukia sighed. "The fact that you were different when went to watch that movie."

"Well, I couldn't say anything then, because it was illegal." Renji replied.

Rukia shook her head lightly. "Some things will never change."

"That's true." Chad admitted.

Orihime blinked. "Where are your lovers?"

"Kaname is with his friends." Uryuu replied.

"Same with Shuuhei and Izuru, because of the band that hit the road finally." Rukia answered for both her and Chad.

Ichigo shrugged. "Nnoitora is just opening his mechanic shop. I should be there, but he said it didn't matter if I was or not."

"Mayuri doesn't have anything better to do that's why he's here." Renji told them.

Orihime clasped her hands together. "I've been working as a maid part time here for Sosuke and Retsu. I knew someone would ask why we're here instead."

That did explain to them why they were here instead of the decided destination. The maid work is never done for Orihime or for any maid for that matter. That didn't explain to them why of all people that Ulquiorra was working here. Uryuu looked at the very pale male seeing that he was cleaning the place up like a butler would for a rich person. They all figured that Ulquiorra was working here as well because of Orihime and they were going to keep it at that for now.

They all sat down or stood up some of their cases. Reiji was starting to fall asleep on Mayuri's side and Mayuri put an arm around the child. Mayuri sat there embracing him while his attention went back to the conversation between the friends. Renji smiled as he saw Mayuri do that since he never done that to his daughter that he created before Reiji. They all saw, but they knew if they said anything that would stop on Mayuri's part.

Uryuu sighed deciding to change the subject. "I went to college and got my diploma."

Rukia looked at Uryuu. "What did you go to college for?"

"To be a doctor." Uryuu honestly answered.

"I kind of expected that." Ichigo said.

Uryuu looked at Ichigo. "Why is that?"

"Your father is one so I figured that it would go down the line." Ichigo mentioned.

Uryuu pushed up his glasses. "It doesn't always work that way."

Ichigo shrugged then looked at Rukia. "How's modeling treating you?"

"Fine, I suppose. Though, I haven't been able to see Byakuya and his family." Rukia responded.

Renji looked at Rukia. "He's doing fine."

"How do you know, Renji?" Rukia questioned with wonder.

Renji smiled. "Reiji goes to the daycare as your nephew."

"Thank you, Renji." Rukia smiled.

"No problem. What friends are for." Renji remarked.

Rukia looked at Ichigo. "At least I'm not the only one that models."

"Sadly." Ichigo said.

Chad looked at Ichigo. "Don't you have to go to Venice soon for a photoshoot soon?"

"Yeah, I have to go after this then I would have to call Nnoitora. I have a busy day ahead of me." Ichigo answered thinking thoroughly.

Renji looked at Chad. "How's work for you?"

"The same as it usually treats me." Chad answered.

Renji shook his head a little. "You work for a cafe at least you like serving others than I do."

"Wait a minute, Renji, what do you work as?" Uryuu looked at Renji with an inquisitive stare.

Rukia looked at Renji. "That's true. We never have heard what you do."

Renji looked around at his friends with a sigh going slipping passed his parted lips. "I work at a gas station and a grocery store as a cashier."

They all looked at Renji with disbelief. He wasn't joking when he complimented Chad for being good at serving others. Chad ran into Renji a lot in the store, but never at a gas station as much. It's the same for Renji when he goes out for a drink at a cafe he normally has seen Chad working there. It's not awkward to run into each other like they do, sometimes they do stop and chat with each other.

Renji looked over at his child and Mayuri for a moment. Renji had a smile upon his face when he saw that Reiji was stirring in his sleep. Ichigo noticed that Renji had become sort of different from when he first met him. Most of them have never changed since they first met each other, but Renji was the one that finally grew. Renji went over to his son with Mayuri watching his very moves. Renji looked at his child seeing that Reiji was waking up from his short slumber. Reiji looked at his father then at the other people that were standing their watching.

"What?" Reiji asked with a slight yawn when he spoke.

Renji smiled then looked at Mayuri seeing that he was removing his arm. Everyone in the house that knows Renji, has never seen him act this way around anyone. Renji gave Mayuri a kiss on the cheek deserving a glare from the still acclaimed scientist. They all knew that this meeting was going to be cut short since the fact that Ichigo has to go soon, but they knew they were going to do this more often. They didn't think that this was going to last long since they all have careers and lovers to spend this holiday with nowadays.

They all had a few drinks while time was going by. Uryuu wasn't good at holding his drinks as much as the others. Renji shook his head at everyones poor attempt to hold their alcohol. Reiji just laughed at everyone who was being funny to him. They all stopped drinking once Ulquiorra came into the room to take the alcohol away from them. The group stood there a little unstable from the drinks even though it was just wine. Wine doesn't seem to bother Renji, but he has a guess that it's the first time for each of them to drink. Chad was holding up just fine just like Renji was because he was one that didn't touch the wine.

Ichigo looked at the time seeing that it was almost time for his leave. Ichigo sighed putting down his glass while going to get his coat to get ready to go. They all started to follow Ichigo's lead noticing that it is almost time for him to leave. Ending it this early is what they knew was going to happen since they are older now. Renji grabbed Reiji and Mayuri's coats while the two were following behind him. Renji put his son's coat on seeing that he had fit snuggly within the coat. Renji saw his son go put on his boots while Mayuri put on his coat that Renji had in his hand.

They all said their farewells to one another knowing that it was time to leave. The group of people that didn't work at the house all left going in separate directions. It's the fact they can't be around each other all the time, but the gang knows that has to be done. They even exchanged their new numbers with one another before they had left since they wanted to keep in contact. They will do this again someday when no one has anything planned beforehand.

A/Note: This is the longest fanfic I have written thus far. I enjoyed writing it. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have. Please, review. I would love to have some feedback from the readers.


End file.
